Mundo alterno de Yugi
by Katsuy Akano
Summary: Yuugi despierta en un hospital y le dicen que todo lo que había vivido antes era solo un sueño, ahora para ponerse al día con sus estudios va a un instituto en el cual se encuentra con todos los que había conocido en su "sueño" YYxY, YMxM, YBxB y SxJ
1. Yuugi al fin despierta

Resumen: Yuugi despierta en un hospital y le dicen que todo lo que había vivido antes era solo un sueño, ahora para ponerse al día con sus estudios va a un instituto en el cual se encuentra con todos los que había conocido en su "sueño" es_ AU _(alternate universe o universo alterno), mucho Yaoi, varias parejas pero principales Yami x Yuugi

Inspirado en otro fic que leí por allí, hace tiempo que tengo este fic guardado y lo que querido arreglar un poco y terminarlo de una vez por todas xD

**Yuugi al fin despierta**

Una puerta grande con el ojo de Ormus se abría dejándole el paso a un joven del pelo de tres colores, ojos rojos, muy parecido y vestido igual a otro que se encontraba detrás de él llorando sin poder detenerse. Una chica de ojos azules y pelo castaño, le decía a aquel joven que estaba al frente de la puerta "buen viaje faraón, nunca te olvidaremos" al lado de ella un chico de pelo rubio y ojos color miel también se despedía al igual que el otro joven de cabello café y los ojos del mismo color, los tres lloraban, el pequeño de ojos amatistas se levanto y corrió al lado de sus amigos para después decirle al que estaba al frente de la puerta "nunca te olvidare amigo". Después de que aquel chico cruzará la puerta el lugar en que estaban empezó a temblar y todos salieron corriendo del lugar.

Ya había pasado una semana de eso y el joven de ojos amatistas soñaba siempre con aquel suceso y esto no lo dejaba dormir bien.

- No Atemu… no te vayas – despertó asustado un chico de cabello de tres colores y desafiante de gravedad, ojos grandes y de color violeta, estaba vestido con un pijama blanco y amarrado a la cama con un montón de maquinas conectadas a él, miro todo el lugar y sin poder reconocer nada de lo que estaba allí – donde estoy? – pregunto a la nada, repentinamente la puerta de la habitación se abre dejando ver a una joven de pelo castaño y ojos azules, por su ropa se podía ver que era una enfermera – Anzu? – pregunto él chico y la chica al ubicar que la voz venía del joven atado en la cama salió corriendo – que pasa? – pregunto sin saber el por qué Anzu había salido corriendo, después de un tiempo la chica volvió con un caballero de pelo plateado y ojos cafés vestido con un delantal blanco, en el delantal se podía leer Doctor Pegasus – Pegasus? – pregunto sorprendido el chico, no entendía nada y todo lo que veía lo confundía más

Doctor: enfermera hace cuanto despertó? – pregunto acercándose al pequeño que estaba amarrado en la cama, lo miro con detenimiento mientras que la enfermera respondió

Enfermera: no lo sé, cuando entre él estaba despierto

Doctor: avísale a su familia que ya despertó – la enfermera hizo un ademán de si y se retiro a hacer lo que le habían dicho – dime pequeño como te sientes

Yuugi: extraño, donde estoy señor Pegasus?

Doctor: como sabes?... ha debe ser por mi que viste mi nombre en el delantal – desato al muchacho en cama y se sentó al lado de él – veras pequeño, hace dos años tus padres iban viajando contigo y tuvieron un accidente y tu saliste el más perjudicado de allí, ya que quedaste en coma y desde entonces has estado durmiendo

Yuugi: no entiendo – el doctor lo miro extrañado – yo recuerdo que era un conocido duelista de cartas y que mis amigos siempre me apoyaban, ganaba muchos torneos y era reconocido en todos lados

Doctor: ya veo, y que es lo último que recuerdas? – dijo anotando todo en una libreta que había sacado de su bolsillo

Yuugi: que estaba jugando en contra de mi mejor amigo y si ganaba él tendría que irse y si perdía el se quedaría, pero era necesario que yo ganara y así lo hice, el se fue a donde pertenecía y yo soñaba siempre con aquella batalla que jugué contra él

Doctor: ya veo, no recuerdas nada más – el niño niega – seguramente todo eso que recuerdas es un sueño que tuviste, ya que has estado mucho tiempo dormido, el accidente que tuvieron hace dos años fue cuando te estabas mudando a esta ciudad, la cuidad Domino, aquí no tienes ningún amigo porque todos los que tenías están en Tokio, que es de allí de donde vienes – se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta – espérame un momento, voy a ver si llegaron tus padres o no – el pequeño solo asintió y se acomodo mejor en la cama

Yuugi: no entiendo nada, acaso todo lo que viví fue solo un sueño? – otra vez la puerta se abre y entra la enfermera que anteriormente había entrado

Enfermera: hola pequeño – traía en sus manos una bandeja – mira traje algo para que comas, ya que con solo suero has adelgazado mucho – el pequeño se sentó en la cama y la enfermera le puso la comida en las piernas

Yuugi: te llamas Anzu, verdad? – pregunto mirando a la chica a los ojos

Enfermera: cómo? Ha! De vio ser el doctor que te dijo mi nombre – sonrío dulcemente – si me llamo Mazaki Anzu, es un gusto poder hablar contigo joven Yuugi

Yuugi: el gusto es mío, dígame usted a sido la que me a cuidado todo este tiempo? – pregunto mientras comía un poco de lo que le habían llevado

Enfermera: así es, todo este tiempo te he cuidado yo y te puedo decir que tus padres han estado muy preocupados por ti – le hace cariño en el pelo – será mejor que comas todo, tus padres ya están por llegar

Después de eso ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, Yuugi termino de comer y Anzu se llevo la bandeja, Yuugi se acomodo mejor en la cama para poder dormir, cuando la puerta fue abierta dejando ver al doctor Pegasus y dos personas detrás de él, la primera era de pelo café y ojos cafés con la mirada inocente y el de atrás tenía el pelo de tres colores igual a los de Yuugi y los ojos amatistas, los tres venían conversando

Doctor: señor Mutuo por lo que pude ver su hijo tuvo un sueño todo este tiempo y le parece que fuera real

Papá de Yuugi: ya veo, pero el se encuentra bien

Docto: por lo que pude ver, si, pero tendré que hacerle algunos exámenes para ver que este todo en orden

Papá de Yuugi: si no hay problema – la señora al ver a su hijo despierto corrió hacia él y lo abraso fuertemente

Mamá de Yuugi: hijo que bueno que estés bien, me tenías muy preocupada – dijo con lágrimas en su rostro, mientras que el papá de Yuugi se le acerco y le acaricio la cabeza, también llorando de felicidad

Papá de Yuugi: no sabes todo lo que sufrimos por que tu estabas inconciente – le da un beso en la frente

Doctor: más tarde le are los exámenes, por el momento me retiro – el doctor se retiro y la mamá de Yuugi lo soltó y ahora fue el turno del papá para abrasarlo

PY: lo lamento mucho hijo, por mi culpa has quedado inconciente todo este tiempo

MY: cariño no fue tu culpa

PY: si lo fue, si no hubiera estado haciendo carrera con aquel auto, nada de esto hubiera pasado… pero yo, snif, el baka tuve que correr contra él y no me di cuenta del camión que estaba dado vuelta y choque contra el… snif perdóname

Yuugi: no te preocupes papá, lo bueno es que estoy con ustedes otra vez – respondió sinceramente Yuugi y eso hizo que su padre llorara más fuerte, la mamá de Yuugi le daba golpecitos en la espalda, mientras que Yuugi abrasaba fuertemente a su padre

PY: te extrañe tanto – dijo después de unos minutos y secándose las lágrimas – perdóname – le da un beso en la frente – te prometo que nunca más are algo tan baka como lo hice esa vez – abrasa más fuerte a Yuugi y el doctor entra

Doctor: esta todo listo, me lo podrían prestar por un rato – dijo al ver como el padre de Yuugi abrasaba a su hijo

PY: por supuesto – se soltó de su hijo y entro la enfermera Anzu para llevarlo a hacerle exámenes

Después de obtener los resultados de los exámenes, el doctor Pegasus dijo que no había problema en que Yuugi se fuera a su casa, pero que no lo hicieran hacer mucho ejercicio ya que mucho tiempo en cama el pequeño le debería costar caminar o hacer cualquier de ejercicio físico.

Al llegar a la casa, los padres muy contentos le mostraron la habitación a su hijo y todas las cosas que le habían comprado para cuando despertara, estaban muy feliz por que su hijo había despertado así que a la noche hicieron una gran comida, le dijeron que al día siguiente iría a un instituto para recuperar esos dos años que había perdido a causa de su estado y que a la noche no durmiera de espaldas porque al estar tanto tiempo acostado su espalda tenía heridas que tenían que sanar. Ya en la cama Yuugi no podía conciliar el sueño, ya que todo lo que le estaba pasando era muy extraño y se pregunto si se dormía tendría el mismo "sueño" de que era el rey del duelo de monstruos, poco a poco se quedo dormido, pero su "sueño" no volvió como él esperaba.

En la mañana todo era tranquilo, en la casa Mutuo el hijo de esa familia tomaba desayuno muy ansioso de ir a su nueva escuela y ver si podía lograr amigos, la televisión estaba encendida y allí una reportera hablaba de su caso, decía: "el joven Mutuo que hace dos años sufrió un accidente mientras viajaba a la ciudad de Domino, despertó el día de ayer causando que sus padres se alegraran mucho y hoy día asistirá a un instituto para poder ponerse al día con sus estudios" mientras ella hablaba esto aparecían imágenes del choque de hacia dos años mostrando la gravedad del choque y después aparecían imágenes de hospital por afuera.

Al terminar la noticia a Yuugi le vino un tremendo dolor de cabeza que lo hizo sujetarse su cabeza con las dos manos mientras pequeñas lágrimas resbalaban por su cara, al ver esto la mamá corrió hacia él y llamo a su esposo preocupada, el papá de Yuugi tomo unas pastillas que le había dado el medico si llegase a pasar eso y se las dio a tomar a su hijo, luego lo tomo en brazos y lo recostó en el sillón, mientras que su madre le hacia cariño en el cabello, cuando ya se calmo Yuugi de aquello, se levanto con cuidado y un poco mareado, le dieron dos pastillas para que tomara y luego partieron al instituto.

El instituto era inmenso, los alumnos del instituto dormían en las habitaciones que se les asignaban, tenían lugares para comer, divertirse, los campos de deportes eran enormes y uno podía elegirlos opcionalmente, eran diez alumnos por sala y todos se conocían. Yuugi bajo con miedo del auto y siguió a su padre hasta la oficina del director, allí el director y el padre de Yuugi hablaron por un buen rato, mientras que Yuugi miraba el lugar en donde estaba fascinado. Al terminar de hablar el director con su padre, le dijeron a Yuugi que podía quedarse y que su cuarto era el cincuenta y dos, las clases de ese día ya las había perdido así que podía pasearse por el instituto sin ningún problema, el padre de Yuugi lo llevo hasta la habitación, dejo las maletas allí y se despidió de su hijo con un fuerte abraso, prometiendo que lo iría a ver cada dos meses, que era lo que le permitían a los padres, se despidieron de un fuerte abraso y el papá de Yuugi se fue.

Yuugi miro su habitación feliz, desempaco todas las cosas que tenía en la maleta y las ordeno, cuando termino de acomodar todo, tocaron la puerta, el fue abrirla y se encontró con dos chicos, uno de pelo blanco y ojos cafés y el otro de pelo cenizo y ojos amatistas

Yuugi: "no puede ser Bakura y Malik" – pensó

-hola, mi nombre es Ishtar Ryou – se presento de el pelo blanco – y él es Ishtar Malik, mi primo

Malik: mucho gusto, tu debes ser Mutuo Yuugi

Yuugi: si, mucho gusto – le extendió la mano y lo dos lo saludar a su turno

Ryou: bueno Mutuo, por que no vamos a caminar para mostrarte el lugar?

Yuugi: bien, pero por favor llame Yuugi

Malik: no hay problema Yuugi, vamos

Malik y Ryou le mostraron las instalaciones, y cuando llegaron a la cafetería decidieron comer algo ya que pasaban las dos de la tarde y ninguno había comido. Pidieron tres hamburguesas y papas fritas con tres jugos, estaban comiendo y conversando muy animados cuando de repente entran tres jóvenes a la cafetería, el primero de pelo blanco y ojos púrpuras, el segundo de pelo cenizo y ojos amatistas y el tercero tenía el pelo de tres colores y ojos rojos, los tres pasaron con autoridad por el lugar y pidieron algo de comer, Yuugi miraba impresionado a esas tres personas

Yuugi: "los yamis, me pregunto como se llamaran aquí?"

Ryou: Yuugi? – mueve su mano cerca de la cara de Yuugi

Yuugi: si? – pregunta un poco despistado

Malik: parece que alguien se enamoro a primera vista – molesto Malik, pero fue callado por un codazo de Ryou

Ryou: dime que sucede Yuugi?

Yuugi: lo que pasa es que tengo la sensación de haberlos visto en otro lado – dijo ocultando la verdad – como se llaman?

Ryou: pues el que se parece a mi le dicen Bakura, el que se parece a Malik se llama Marik y por último el que tiene un parecido a ti se llama Yami, pero su verdadero nombre es Atemu, ellos tres son primos

Yuugi: vaya – fue lo único que dijo

Malik: aunque te aconsejo que no te fijes en ellos, son conocidos por ser unos desalmados sin amor a nadie – Yuugi lo miro extrañado por el comentario, pero cuando vio a una chica acercarse a Yami y este tirarla al suelo para después insultarla, entendió el porque de las palabras de Malik

Yuugi: Yami, que te a pasado en este mundo? – susurro, para luego prestar atención a sus amigos

Ryou: bueno Yuugi, mira nosotros tenemos el uniforme puesto como veras – si, Malik y Ryou tenían el uniforme puesto, que era igual al que Yuugi ocupaba en su sueño, este era azul con una chaqueta del mismo color y una camisa blanca acompañada de una corbata azul – veras nuestros cursos se diferencian por las corbatas, como vez Malik y yo tenemos azul, lo que significa que somos de primer grado, los de segundo grado tiene corbata morada, los de tercer grado es azul marino y por último los de cuarto tienen corbatas negras

Malik: Yuugi tu eres de primer grado por eso tu corbata es azul, así que estaremos en la misma clase – Yuugi mira de reojo a Yami y se da cuenta que este tiene corbata azul marino, cosa que Malik se da cuenta – si esos tres son de tercer grado y por lo que dicen los otros que los de tercero son los más peligrosos

-hola! – llega al lado de ellos un chico de pelo rubio y ojos color miel – vaya este es el chico nuevo?

Ryou: si, Yuugi te presento a… – no termina de hablar cuando Yuugi interviene

Yuugi: Jou! – dice alegre, los tres quedan mirando a Yuugi

Jou: como sabes como me llaman mis amigos?

Yuugi: pues… – suda muchas gotitas – pensé que te llamaban así – Jou sonríe y le extiende la mano a Yuugi

Jou: pues Yuug bienvenido al instituto Domino, como bien dijiste me puedes llamar Jou, aunque me llamo Jonouchi Katsuya

Yuugi: pues es un placer conocerte – Jou se sienta entre los Malik y Ryou

Jou: te vas a comer eso? – le pregunta a Ryou que le dice que no, se refería a las papas fritas – y tu te vas a tomar eso? – ahora le pregunta a Malik, quien niega – muchas gracias

Yuugi: "veo que Jou es el mismo que conocía, igual que Malik y Ryou, pero… Yami es diferente, me pregunto porque" – pensó mientras veía como Jou se devoraba la comida de sus amigos, de repente las puertas se abrieron y dejaron ver una figura de un joven de pelo café y ojos azules, que camino directo a donde estaba el grupo de Yami – "Kaiba?"

Jou: genial, tenía que llegar el gran CEO – dijo con odio – por que no nos vamos de aquí? – se paro sin esperar respuestas de sus amigos y se marcho, sus amigos lo miraron y lo siguieron, cuando ya estuvieron afuera Yuugi pregunto el porque de la actitud de Jou – veras, ese es el señor perfección, se llama Kaiba Seto y es hermano de Atemu, pero los dos son una basura

Yuugi: no digas eso de ellos – dijo sin pensar Yuugi y los tres quedaron mirando a Yuugi sorprendidos – es que… pues no los conozco, pero se que no son malas personas

Jou: ja! Se nota que tiene mala vista, esos tres son las peores personas que pudieran haber en este lugar y solo están aquí porque tienen plata, sino ya los hubieran echados

Yuugi: pues no creo así – susurro Yuugi, mirando la cafetería desde afuera

Jou: bueno tu hay si crees eso, pero a mi no me cambiaras de parecer

Ryou: cambiando de tema, Yuugi ya decidiste que actividad vas a elegir?

Yuugi: pues no, es necesario elegir una?

Malik: todos elegimos porque queremos una, pero no es obligación

Ryou: lo que pasa es que si tu entras a una te vuelves más conocido y eso es bueno ya que así se te abren muchas puertas en este lugar

Yuugi: ya veo, creo que tendré que pensar en cual unirme

Jou: podrías unirte al de karate o judo o en tenis como Ryou

Yuugi: muchas gracias, pero me prohibieron hacer grandes esfuerzos por un tiempo, así que creo que después que la licencia se acabe buscare a que unirme

Malik: por el momento podrías unirte a cosas que no necesiten mucha fuerza

Yuugi: lo pensare

Jou: bueno a mi se me hace tarde, mañana los veo

Y, R y M: hasta mañana – dijeron los tres

Malik: yo tengo clases dentro de quince minutos más, así que también me voy, bye

Ryou: pues yo tengo libre, porque no vamos a ver que hay de nuevo? – Yuugi asiente y los dos se van caminando

El sol se estaba poniendo y el toque de queda sonaba para los alumnos del instituto Domino, aunque fueran mayores, todos tenían el mismo horario para volver a sus habitaciones, Ryou y Yuugi se separaron al subir las escaleras ya que tenían diferentes números de habitaciones. Yuugi llego a su habitación y antes de poder entrar se dio cuenta que su vecino era Yami, así que antes de entrar decidió ir a saludarlo

Yuugi: buenas noches, mi nombre es Yuugi Mutou y el tuyo? – pregunto sonriente

Yami: Atemu… dime que quieres? – dijo con mirada fría

Yuugi: nada, solo quería conocerte, ya que vamos a ser vecinos durante este año – dijo alegre, cosa que a Yami no le gusto nada

Yami: pues a mi me da lo mismo, ahora con permiso que tengo sueño – dijo y entro rápido a la habitación cerrándole la puerta en la cara a Yuugi y dejándolo de paso muy sorprendido, Yuugi camino de a paso lento a su habitación, cerro la puerta con seguro, se cambio de ropa y se tiro en su cama

Yuugi: que te habrá pasado Yami? – pregunto muy triste – tu nunca fuiste así conmigo… por que eres así ahora? O acaso lo que viví antes solo fue realmente un sueño… no quiero creer que mi amistad con Yami haya sido solo un sueño, no quiero, snif – Yuugi se puso a llorar y se tapo la cara con la almohada, quedando después de un tiempo dormido

**Continuara**

**

* * *

**

Bueno este fic como dije al principio es uno de los que tenía guardado, espero poder ir actualizando y poder terminarlo… tengo con este seis fics que terminar, por lo que no se cuanto tiempo me demore en ir actualizando cada uno. Bueno nos vemos Ja Ne! n.n


	2. Confusión

**Confusión**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Yuugi entro al instituto, se adapto de una forma muy rápida y se hizo gran amigo con Jou, Malik y Ryou, aunque le dolía ver a Yami actuando de esa forma tan fría con todos, las veces que había tratado de hablar con él, este lo insultaba, lo molestaba o lo ignoraba, pero a pesar de todo lo que Yami le hacía, Yuugi no se deprimía y todas las veces que lo veía intentaba conversar con él, a pesar de las consecuencias que tenía esto.

Yuugi entro a su habitación con toda la ropa empapada y Jou le seguía para ver si su amigo se encontraba bien

Jou: por qué no dejas de tratar de hablar con Yami?

Yuugi: porque a pesar de todo sé que es una buena persona – se saco la camisa blanca y busco otra entre su ropa

Jou: mira lo que te hizo esta vez, te tiro a la pileta de agua por solo decirle su nombre – este veía como su amigo se secaba el pelo y luego se ponía la camisa nueva

Yuugi: lo debe hacer por algo

Jou: si claro, a un niño que no le ha hecho nada a nadie… la otra vez te tiro pintura roja, también te hizo caer encima de tu comida sin que ni siquiera le dijeras algo o lo miraras – decía enumerando las cosas con sus dedos

Yuugi: ya te dije, le debe haber pasado algo grave para que actué así con todas demás personas

Jou: con las demás personas? Por favor, desde que llegaste has sido su blanco para todas sus bromas o sus insultos – dijo mientras veía a su amigo que se sacaba el resto de la ropa mojada

Yuugi: pues no me harás cambiar de opinión Jou, yo intentare de que me hable no importa todo lo que tenga que soporta – Jou suspira

Jou: por qué te interesa tanto él?

Yuugi: si te contara no me creerías – se termina de cambiar los pantalones y se sienta en la cama

Jou: haber, inténtalo – se sienta al lado de Yuugi

Yuugi: verás yo no me acuerdo de ninguna cosa que haya vivido antes de aquel incidente que tuve, lo único que recuerdo es que yo era un gran duelista de cartas llamadas "duelo de monstruos", mi abuelito me enseño como jugar y gracias a eso pude vencer al mayor duelista del mundo, transformándome yo en el mejor… pero todo eso me dijeron que fue solo un sueño que tuve

Jou: pero no entiendo, que tiene que ver esto con él?

Yuugi: cuando yo tenía ocho años – continuo con el relato – mi abuelito me dio en mi cumpleaños una caja de oro con unas piezas adentro, me dijo que era un rompecabezas que nadie había podido armarlo y dijo también que si lograba juntarlas me iba a concebir un deseo. Yo muy animado empecé a intentar juntar las partes de aquel rompecabezas, me costó siete años y cuando estaba poniendo la última pieza le pedí con todo mi corazón al rompecabezas que me diera un amigo que compartiera alegrías y tristezas conmigo…– se pone un poco rojo al decir esto, mientras que Jou solamente lo miraba – después de eso te conocí a ti, a Honda y Anzu, los tres nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, pero después de un tiempo me fije que aquel rompecabezas habitaba una persona, esta persona no sabía su nombre ni de donde eran pero me dijo que le llamara Yami… – suspiro y cerró los ojos recordando aquello – Yami había sido quien el rompecabezas me había dado como amigo y gracias a él pude hacerme otros amigos. Como no sabía nada acerca de si mismo yo me ofrecí en ayudarlo para que pudiera recordar su pasado, vivimos muchas aventuras juntos y cuando logramos recuperar sus memorias él se tuvo que ir al mundo de los muertos, ya que él había vivido hace tres mil años y ahora debía descansar su alma

Jou: o sea tú me conociste en aquel sueño, al igual que a Atemu?

Yuugi: no solo a ti y él, sino también a Ryou, Malik, Marik, Bakura, Pegasus que era mi doctor y Anzu que era la enfermera que me cuidaba y a otras personas más, pero que hasta ahora no he visto… por eso quiero hablar con Yami y saber que fue lo que le paso – dijo un poco triste – quiero saber si aquí también podremos ser amigos como lo fuimos en mi sueño

Jou: tú estás loco… no creo que el Atemu que conozco sea él Yami que tu conociste en tus sueños

Yuugi: pero… tú eres como el Jou que conocí en mis sueños al igual que Ryou y Malik… por qué Yami no podría ser como el que yo conocí?

Jou: yo no lo creó… solo fue un sueño como dijiste… nada más… – se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la puerta – Yuugi… puede que tu hayas soñado todo eso, pero esto es la vida real y si sigues intentando acercarte a Yami vas a terminar muy lastimado, por favor déjalo así – después de esto abre la puerta y se marcha

Yuugi: pero yo no puedo dejar olvidado a un gran amigo… no puedo olvidar a Yami – se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la puerta para tomar su clase – haré todo lo posible para volver ser amigo de Yami

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otro lugar estaban tres jóvenes conversaban amigablemente

Bakura: devuélveme el control! – Bakura se tira sobre Marik y los dos empiezan a pelear por el control del televisor

Yami: dejen de pelear… pero, qué hacen en mi habitación? – mira a sus amigos pelear por el control en el suelo

Bakura: es el único de los cuatro cuartos que tiene antena satelital – dijo forcejeando el control con Marik

Marik: yo quiero ver mi lucha libre y hoy día lo transmiten en directo – dice poniéndole el pie en la cara a Bakura para que suelte el control

Yami: le voy a decir a Seto que ponga también antena en su habitación – mira enfadado a sus amigos

Bakura: no la ocuparía – dijo rasguñando a Marik en la cara, quien suelta el control – además no nos dejaría entrar a su habitación – besa el control remoto y pone el fútbol, pero Marik se le tira encima y empiezan de nuevo a pelear por el control

Yami: si dejan todo un chiquero a donde van – suspiro y se dirigió a la puerta – bueno cuando vuelva no quiero ver destruida mi habitación – vio a sus primos que seguían peleando y que no lo habían escuchado, así que volvió a suspirar y salió de su habitación, al salir se encuentra con su vecino que lo queda mirando – "no otra vez… es que acaso no entiende que no quiero saber de él?" – se pregunto al ver que Yuugi se le acercaba

Yuugi: hola Yami – dijo feliz

Yami: que quieres – respondió fríamente

Yuugi: solo quería saber cómo estabas

Yami: lárgate enano, no tengo tiempo para perder contigo – empezó a caminar pero Yuugi lo detiene – es que no entiendes? – antes de que Yuugi pueda responder o hacer algo, Atemu se suelta y lo tira a la pared haciéndolo chocar fuertemente la cabeza contra esta y deslizándose hasta el piso – déjame en paz quieres! – dijo enojado

Yuugi: no! – respondió desde el piso, se levanto y oculto sus ojos amatistas con sus mechones rubios – no de voy a dejar en paz hasta que quieras conversar conmigo – unas lágrimas deslizaron por su rostro, cosa que Yami noto

Yami: es acaso que estás loco? O… – camino hasta Yuugi y levanto la cara de este hasta ver los ojos amatistas que tenían lágrimas – te enamoraste demasiado de mi?

Yuugi: no es eso, lo que… – no pudo terminar de hablar porque Yami había unido sus labios con los de él, dejándolo muy impresionado y con los ojos muy abiertos, cuando termino el beso Yami dejo a un confundido Yuugi apegado en la pared y se fue – po-por que hizo eso? – se toco los labios, pero al escuchar abrirse la puerta de Yami reacciono y se fue corriendo a sus clases

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las campanas del toque de queda sonaban en todo el instituto y los estudiantes se dirigían cada cual a su cuarto como era debido, un chico de ojos cafés y pelo blanco se dirigía con muchos libros a su cuarto, cuando entro cerró la puerta tras de sí y puso todos los libros en su escritorio, sin darse cuenta de su visitante que estaba sentado en la cama

-Tanto tiempo sin verte Ryou – dijo su visitante levantándose de la cama

Ryou: Ba-Bakura… que haces aquí? – pregunto con miedo evidente, dándose la vuelta para encarar a su "visitante"

Bakura: es que acaso no puedo venir a verte? – se acerco a Ryou y lo abraso por la cintura

Ryou: adivino – dijo mirando al suelo – tu novia te dejo por otro y como te dejo con ganas vienes a mí para saciar tu necesidad

Bakura: pues lo de la novia no va, ya que hace tiempo que no tengo… pero lo último si – levanta la cara de Ryou para intentar besarlo, pero antes de poder darle el beso alguien le pega a Bakura en la cabeza

-DEJA A MI PRIMO! – grita, Ryou se logra soltar de Bakura y corre hacia su salvador

Ryou: gracias Malik

Malik: ahora vámonos – lo toma de la mano e intentan salir, pero había alguien impidiéndoles el paso

-adonde creen que van? – entra a la pieza y cierra la puerta detrás de él – a caso nos querían dejar divirtiéndonos a los dos?

Bakura: Marik, se puede saber que haces aquí? – le pregunta sobándose la cabeza

Marik: simplemente seguí a mi presa de esta noche – toma a Malik de la muñeca y lo acerca a él – si nos disculpas ocupare tu habitación

Bakura: por qué no ocupas la tuya? – dice molesto

Marik: porque la tuya está al lado y la mía queda muy lejos – dijo antes de salir con Malik a la arrastra hacia la otra habitación

Bakura: Bueno ahora no tienes como escaparte – toma de nuevo a Ryou de la cintura y lo obliga a darle un beso, se separan por falta de aire y Bakura lo tira a la cama y se coloca sobre él – espero que tu entrada aun este adaptada a mi tipo de trato – Ryou miro con temor y con miedo a Bakura, mientras dos pequeñas lágrimas resbalaban por su cara

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otra habitación un chico de pelo de tres colores estaba tirado en su cama pensando en lo que había pasado el día de hoy o mejor dicho, pensando en cierto joven con parecido a él

Yami: "por qué lo abre besado? Sé que es lindo y que varias chicas de este instituto están a la siga de él, pero eso no me daba el derecho a besarlo… pero es que se veía tan hermoso e inocente en ese momento, sobre todo con esas lágrimas en sus ojos que me dio ganas de besarlo, claro que si le digo a Marik o Bakura lo que hice hoy se burlarían de mi, además de que todos los que se enteren me verían más raro aun de lo que ya me ven… pero no puedo negar de que es muy lindo… aun así por qué insiste en tratar de hablarme? Por qué a pesar de todo lo que le haga sigue viniendo a mi? Realmente me ama o se obsesiono conmigo?... no lo entiendo." – de repente se sienta en la cama y se toca la cabeza – ha! Este niño me está haciendo un dolor de cabezas – se tira otra vez a la cama – porque todas las benditas noches pienso en él? – de repente siente que tocan la ventana y se levanta a ver, grande es su sorpresa al ver a Yuugi afuera con ropa en sus manos, se acerca y abre la ventana – que haces allí?

Yuugi: perdón, pero es que estaba comenzando a llover así que saque mi ropa y aproveche de sacar las tuyas también – dice con una sonrisa en la cara y le entrega la ropa a Yami, dejando a este muy confundido

Yami: gracias, supongo – toma las ropas y las deja sobre el escritorio – ahora puedes irte

Yuugi: dime, porque siempre me evitas? O me tratas de aquellas formas tan crueles? – Yami se da vuelta y lo ve con odio

Yami: por qué te odio, odio a todos los que están en esta escuela… ahora que lo sabes, vete! – apunta a la ventana corrediza por la cual Yuugi había entrado

Yuugi: mientes! Tu no me evitas porque me odias, debe ser por otra cosa – Yami se acerca a Yuugi y lo queda mirando a los ojos

Yami: porque esa manía conmigo, hay un montón de chicos a los cuales puedes molestar y seguramente ellos te tomarían en cuenta más que yo, dímelo! – Yuugi cierra los ojos fuertemente

Yuugi: porque… porque, quiero ser tu amigo – Yami lo queda mirando, esperando a que diga algo más – yo se que tú no eres como demuestras ser al resto, se que eres diferente, que tienes un buen corazón

Yami: en serió crees eso de mí? – Yuugi solo asiente, pero se sorprende al ser tomado de la muñeca y lanzado a la cama – entonces te mostrare mi buen corazón – sonríe lujuriosamente y se saca la ropa delante de Yuugi, dejando a este muy impresionado

**Continuara…**

* * *

Para que se imaginen un poco las habitaciones, piensen en ellas como el anime de Gakuen Heaven, así se hacen un poco la idea de cómo son xD Bueno hasta aquí queda el segundo chapter… salió bien corto y eso que le cambie algunas cosas… bueno los siguientes son un poco más largos n.n hasta la próxima Ja Ne!


	3. el pesar de los menores

**El pesar de los menores**

Estaba mirando el techo de hacia más de quince minutos ya que no creía lo que había hecho, nunca en su vida se le había pasado por la cabeza que haría tal acto ya que creía que era lo más cruel que podía pasarle a una persona, pero ahora estaba el desnudo sobre la cama al igual que su acompañante, un par de lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos rojos hasta encontrarse con la almohada que estaba debajo de su cabeza. Se sentó en la cama y se sujeto la cabeza con las manos, el que había echo eso no era él era como si algo o alguien lo hubiera mandado hacer eso. De repente unos sollozos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y vio a su acompañante, él recién se había despertado y ya sabía el por qué de su llanto

Yami: Yuugi yo… – intento acercarse, pero Yuugi se tomo las piernas con sus manos quedando como una pelotita – Yuugi – le toco el hombro, pero nunca imagino la reacción que tuvo este

Yuugi: NO ME TOQUES! – se levanto rápido de la cama y salio de la habitación en la que estaba, sin siquiera importarle que estaba desnudo

Yami: go…gomen-nasai Yuugi-kun

Yuugi se había encerrado en su pieza y echado sobre la cama llorando sin control, nunca imagino que Yami le haría eso… nunca… sobre todo que si siempre lo vio como su hermano mayor que lo protegía en todo momento y suponía que él lo veía como su hermano pequeño. Lo que había pasado anoche no solo lo dejo impresionado, sino también muy herido… por qué le había hecho esto? Él solo quería ser de nuevo su amigo, pero Yami no lo quería como amigo ni mucho menos como _koibito_, eso se lo había dejado muy claro en la noche. Decidió no pensar más en aquello, ahora lo único que quería era no pensar más en Yami ni nada que tuviera que ver con eso, poco a poco se fue quedando dormido

Ryou estaba dándose un baño, estaba cansado y muy herido ya que el trato que le daba Bakura no era de los mejores. No entendía por que él tenia que sufrir esto, desde que había conocido a Bakura, este lo hacía suyo cada vez que deseaba sin importarle si le hacía doler o que le rogara que por favor lo dejara en paz, para colmos su primo Malik también era violado, pero no por Bakura sino por el primo de este, Marik. Desde que los habían conocido conocieron también el infierno, ya que no había otra forma de llamar a lo que les pasaba. Ryou termino su ducha y se vistió lentamente, estaba muy agradecido de que el día sábado no le tocara clases temprano o sino ya las hubiera perdido, se recostó en la cama y decidió dormir un poco más

Ryou: es bueno que siempre que despierto Bakura no se encuentra en mi cama ni en mi habitación, o sino no sabría que hacer si despertara al lado de él… no sabe cuanto lo odio, lo odio con toda mi alma – no pudo evitar soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas – maldito – cerro los ojos fuertemente y poco a poco se comenzó a relajar hasta quedarse dormido

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La situación de Malik no era muy diferente, este ya se había duchado y puesto su uniforme, se encontraba sentado sobre la cama mientras recordaba cada vez que Marik venía a él y lo violaba, haciéndole mucho daño no solo en el cuerpo sino también en su corazón, ya que él se había enamorado de Marik a primera vista, pero cuando empezó a violarlo su corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos, aun así no podía dejar de amarlo y eso era lo que más odiaba de si mismo. Se tiro sobre la cama, no entendía el por que se había enamorado de Marik, lo que sabía que si seguía así un día de estos no soportaría el dolor y seguramente cometería alguna tontera. De pronto la imagen de Yuugi paso por su mente, no sabía el porque, pero sabía que su amigo estaba mal, se levanto de golpe de la cama y salio de su habitación a la de Ryou, pero al estar de pie delante de esta no pudo tocar la puerta así que se dio media vuelta y fue a ver solo a Yuugi.

Llego a la habitación de Yuugi y toco, espero unos segundos y volvió a tocar al ver que no le habrían se desespero y decidió ver si la puerta estaba abierta y… bingo! Estaba abierta

Malik: debo decirle a Yuugi que no deje su puerta sin llave – entro lentamente y vio a su amigo durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama – parece que lo que presentí era falso – se sentó en la cama y le acarició el pelo de Yuugi suavemente, pero este se despertó de golpe y comenzó a llorar – Yuugi que te pasa? – se preocupo al ver a su amigo reaccionar de esta manera, pero este no le respondía – Yuugi – lo intenta mirar a los ojos, pero este desvía la mirada, al ver esto toma el rostro de este y al verse a los ojos Yuugi solo se lanzo a Malik abrazándolo muy fuerte – Yuugi, que pasa?

Yuugi: EL ME VIOLO! Snif…– Malik abre los ojos muy sorprendido

Malik: quien? – lo toma de los hombros y lo obliga a mirarlo a los ojos

Yuugi:… snif – desvió la mirada sin contestar nada

Malik: TE PREGUNTE, QUIEN? – pregunto muy desesperado a ver la reacción de su amigo

Yuugi: Atemu – dijo casi inaudible

Malik: no puede ser – soltó a Yuugi, mientras que este seguía llorando – por que? Por que te hizo esto? – lo mira desesperado y un nudo se le forma en la garganta

Yuugi: yo snif… yo anoche al ver que iba a empezar a llover decidí entrarle la ropa que estaba afuera y pues… snif – se limpia las lágrima del rostro, pero las que estaban en sus ojos le vuelven a empapar el rostro – él me vio y me dejo entrar a su habitación, snif luego discutí con él por causa de su actitud conmigo y del porque yo quería ser su amigo, snif… de repente el me dijo que… que me mostraría su buen corazón y… y… y me violó – Malik sin saber que hacer lo abraza fuertemente mientras que este llora en su pecho desconsoladamente

Malik: tranquilo… ya… – se le quiebra la voz y poco a poco las lágrimas salen de sus ojos púrpuras – ya paso, no tienes que preocuparte por el momento – sin darse cuenta del como o porque los dos caen dormidos, quedando abrazados sobre la cama

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jou iba silbando en el corredor, se encontraba muy feliz ya que en la noche una chica muy hermosa se le había declarado y él le dio la oportunidad de demostrarle su amor, pero nunca imagino que implicaría eso, ya que después de conversar un poco no sabía como ni cuando, pero cuando se dio cuenta estaban los dos en la cama ya desnudos. La chica no era tanto de su agrado, pero era la más cotizada por los hombres y por una que otra mujer, el nombre de esta era Kujaku Mai. No podía mejor día que ese para Jou, el tener una chica muy pero muy atractiva como novia y causar celo a uno que otro hombre y mujer lo hacía mucho más interesante, así que mejor ir a contarles a sus amigos de su nueva novia a sus amigos. Llegando ya casi a la habitación de Yuugi, vio salir a Atemu de su habitación, Jou paso indiferente por el lado de este, pero Atemu no le presto atención estaba demasiado confundido para entrar en pelea con Katsuya, Jou le extraño esto pero más le extraño ver la puerta de la habitación de Yuugi abierta, corrió y vio a Malik y Yuugi recostados sobre la cama durmiendo abrazados

Jou: estos dos eran pareja y ni me dijeron – dijo sin ni siquiera acercase del porque estaban así, Yami paso mirando la habitación de Yuugi y vio la escena de adentro sin gustarle nada. Jou se acerco a sus amigos y los movió suavemente logrando que Yuugi fuese el que se despertara primero y luego Malik

Yuugi: Jou? – pregunto restregándose un ojo

Jou: hola viejo como estas? – dijo feliz al ver como sus amigos se despertaban, pero al ver los ojos tristes y decaído de sus dos amigos se preocupo – que ocurre?

Yuugi: snif… – los ojos de Yuugi se inundaron otra vez de lágrimas y Malik miraba para otro lado apretando fuertemente sus ojos y manos

Jou: díganme que ocurre – de repente escucha de la habitación es cerrada, así que se pone de pie para ver quién fue el que la cerro y a lo lejos ve a Atemu alejarse, pensando lo peor se acerco a sus amigos, sin antes cerrar la puerta con pestillo – díganme por favor que les ocurrió – dijo con voz suplicante, sus ojos ya se empezaban a ver vidriosos

Yuugi: snif – se aferro fuertemente a su amigo y le hablo después de unos minutos – tenías razón Jou… snif – Jou solo abrazaba a su amiguito recargando su cabeza sobre la de este – Atemu… Atemu realmente no se interesa por nadie… – Malik le da unas palmaditas en la espalda intentando consolarlo – él anoche… snif… el me violo – al decir esto último lloro más fuerte aun

Jou: tranquilo – dijo después de unos minutos de silencio, el nudo en su garganta era bastante grande – ya paso Yuu, ahora estamos aquí Malik y yo y no vamos a dejar que nada malo te pase – le da un beso en la frente a su amigo para luego mirar a Malik –… supongo que a ti

Malik: lo más importante ahora es Yuugi – callo las palabras de Jou, en ese momento no era bueno hablar de eso – será mejor que te des un baño Yuugi – le acaricio el pelo – y luego que vayamos a comer algo, no es bueno que estés sin comer – Yuugi solo asintió

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Atemu se encontraba en el patio de la escuela mirando los árboles, se encontraba enfadado con Katsuya y con Malik, pero más que nada con él mismo por haberle hecho "eso" a Yuugi, no entendía el por qué se dejo llevar por sus instintos más bajos o mejor dicho por qué actuó como un animal al tener a ese niño a su lado. Era cierto que cuando lo vio la primera vez le pareció lindo y se asusto cuando aquel ser angelical se le acerco a hablarle, ya que su reputación no era nada bueno, le gustaba tanto que ese niño le hablara pero también le aterraba que se le acercara tanto que siempre se dejaba llevar por su miedo y era por esto que lo empujaba o le hacía algo para que este se alejara, pero nunca obtuvo buenos resultados

Yami: pero con lo que hice anoche de seguro que no se me acercará más… – sonríe tristemente – será mejor así – se sienta en el pasto para luego taparse la cara con una mano mientras las lágrimas caían de su rostro – si es lo mejor… pero ¿por qué me duele tanto todo esto? – escucha que alguien se le acerca así que rápidamente se seca sus lágrimas

- wow! Que hace el niño segundo más frío de toda la escuela sentado aquí – le dice un chico de pelo blanco

Yami: vete Bakura, no estoy de humor para tus estupideces – Atemu se levanta de su sitió pero Bakura lo toma de la muñeca y lo empuja hacia el árbol – te dije que te fueras – lo mira directamente a los ojos para encararlo, pero Bakura toma el rostro de este entre sus manos para ver fijamente esos ojos rojos

Bakura: es mi idea o en esos hermosos rubís hay tristeza y pesar? – Atemu gira su cabeza hacia un costado y Bakura aprovecha de besarle el cuello – mm… te vez hermoso con esos ojos llenos de tristeza – sigue besándole el cuello ahora dejando marcas en este – me pregunto – dice entre besos – quien pudo dejar a si de triste a mi primito – cuando iba a darle un beso en la boca es tirado al piso por un golpe en la mejilla por parte de Atemu

Yami: déjame en paz maldito puto – y así de enfurecido se va del lugar

Bakura: auch! Si que está enfadado mi primito – se lame los labios – pero su sabor no es muy bueno, mejor es de ese pequeño ángel de anoche – sonríe lujuriosamente al recordar los gritos de piedad y suplicas de niño – algún día esos gritos no serán de miedo, sino de excitación… espero que eso pronto suceda – se para de donde estaba y se va

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya hacía unas tres horas desde que Yuugi y sus amigos habían comido, estos últimos para alegrar al menor de ellos decidieron ir a dar una vuelta a centro de la ciudad, ya que solamente tenían la oportunidad de salir el fin de semana. Se encontraban en la tienda de mascotas mirando diferentes animalitos, habían entrado allí porque Yuugi había visto un gatito con ojos lindos que le gusto mucho, pero lamentablemente no podía comprarlo para llevarlo al instituto ya que estaban prohibidos los animales allí, así que solo se conformo con acariciarlo mucho y jugar con él. Después de eso pasaron a comer unas hamburguesas ya que sus amigos decían que Yuugi estaba demasiado delgado y que no les gustaba ver las costillas de este, así que le pidieron una hamburguesa grande para él, para luego ir a otras tiendas mirando ropa, zapatos, aparatos electrónicos, video juegos, música, etc. Sin percatarse ya era tarde y si no se apuraban iban a llegar tarde a sus dormitorios y seguramente eso les costaría un castigo para después de clases así que se apresuraron.

Cuando llegaron al instituto cada uno se fue a sus piezas menos Yuugi y Jou, este último miraba a su amigo seriamente lo cual intimidaba a Yuugi

Jou: Yuu si deseas puedes quedarte en mi habitación o yo ir a la tuya, para que ese tipo no te vuelva a hacer daño – miraba fijamente a su amiguito, el cual solamente desvió la mirada tristemente

Yuugi: Jou… aunque no lo creas yo… yo aun sigo creyendo que Atemu lo hizo lo que hizo por alguna razón… yo no creo que sea mala persona – mira a los ojos de Jou esperanzado en lo que decía

Jou: Yuugi – lo abraza – mira hasta donde ha llegado tu deseo de creer que Atemu es bueno – lo separa un poco de sí para verlo a los ojos – te he tomado mucho cariño en pocos días y es por eso que no deseo que nada malo te pase – le da un beso en la frente – por favor no seas necio y deja de intentar acercarte a él

Yuugi: por favor Jou compréndeme – lo mira suplicante – yo siento que Atemu está actuando así por alguna razón y quiero saber el porqué para poder ayudarlo – Jou suspira resignado

Jou: está bien, dejare que lo sigas intentando… pero si me entero de que él te hizo algo otra vez no me contendré y lo golpeare esta cansarme – dijo con determinación – y no dejaré que te le acerques más – Yuugi sonríe feliz pero a la vez con miedo de lo que podría pasar si estuviese equivocado – será mejor que te vayas a descansar, ya es tarde y mañana acordamos de ir a ver esa película – le guiñe el ojo, lo cual hace que Yuugi se sonroje un poco – nos vemos Yuu – le desordena el pelo y camina hacia su habitación al igual que Yuugi

Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación Yuugi mira la de su "vecino" tristemente para luego abrir la suya, al entrar enciende la luz pero se lleva una gran sorpresa al escuchar una voz

- dime ¿Por qué Jonouchi te estaba abrazando tan cariñosamente? – sus ojos rojos mostraban furia

Yuugi: co-cómo entraste aquí? – Atemu se para de la cama y se le acerca a Yuugi aprisionándolo contra la parde

Yami: contéstame – exigió, dándole un golpe a la puerta con su puño cerrado, Yuugi solo trago saliva mientras que su mirada cambiaba a una de miedo

Yuugi: y-yo no tengo po-porque darte explicaciones – tartamudeo en sus palabras, el tener tan cerca a Atemu le daba ahora miedo

Yami: a caso no me vas a responder – acerco su rostro al cuello de Yuugi y allí le dio un mordisco dejando sus dientes marcados, esto hizo que el pequeño cuerpo que acorralaba se estremeciera y soltara un pequeño gemido de dolor – mmm… si haces ese tipo de sonidos me vas a provocar – dice mientras que ahora besaba el lugar recién atacado

Yuugi: por favor – las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos – no… no me haga daño – Atemu se aparto un poco del menor para verlo a los ojos y al ver que estos estaban empapados en lágrimas y reflejaban miedo se le acerco al oído para hablarle

Yami: si me dices que relación tienes con Jonouchi no te haré daño esta noche – y después de decir esto mordió suavemente la oreja de Yuugi escuchando como este ahora reprimía un gemido

Yuugi: Jou se volvió mi mejor amigo mmhh… – Atemu seguía jugando con el lóbulo de la oreja de Yuugi – no es más que eso… un amigo aah! – Yuugi suelta un gemido al sentir la pierna de Atemu en su lugar más sensible

Yami: si sigues soltando esos gemidos no voy a responder – dejo de jugar con la oreja de Yuugi para besar las mejillas sonrojadas de este

Yuugi: por favor – pone sus manos en el pecho de Atemu intentando inútilmente de alejarlo de él – deténgase – mira con suplica a Atemu, quien lo ve cambiando su expresión por una de tristeza –… Atemu?... – pregunta el menor al ver que Atemu no se movía, simplemente se quedo allí mirando los ojos de Yuugi, pasaron así unos minutos cuando Atemu de repente se inclino sobre el menor y lo besa suavemente en los labios sintiendo el sabor de este, disfrutando aquellos labios tan inexpertos mientras que las manos de Yuugi intentaban separarlo de él, siguió así hasta que la falta de aire le obligo abandonar aquellos labios – po-por qué usted hizo eso? – el sonrojo de Yuugi había aumentado

Yami: porque – toma de la barbilla a Yuugi – desde hoy eres solamente mío – le da un breve beso sobre los labios – así que es mejor que te vayas acostumbrando, porque vas a tener que satisfacerme de hoy en adelante… – mira directamente a los ojos de Yuugi los cuales se mostraban aun más asustados – por qué estas tan asustado? A caso no te gusto lo que sentiste anoche? – Yuugi empezó a sollozar mientras que unas lágrimas empezaban a crearse en sus ojos – si no mal recuerdo anoche tú reaccionaste baste bien a mis manos – de repente Yuugi se abraza fuertemente a Atemu para sorpresa de este

Yuugi: dime… – Atemu se había quedado impresionado por la actitud del menor – por qué me haces esto? yo solo quiero ser tu amigo, nada más – refregaba su cara contra el pecho de Atemu – snif… yo solo quiero ser tu amigo – Atemu separa a Yuugi de si para luego empujarlo a la cama, este se para rápidamente de la cama pero ve que Atemu abre la puerta para irse

Yami: los amigos no existe… no existe nadie en el que se pueda confiar – después de decir esto salió de la pieza de Yuugi, quedando este con miedo y abrazándose a si mismo

Yuugi: snif… Yami… por qué me haces esto? – se toca los labios con la mano para luego tapársela con esta – snif… YAMI… – grita aun tapándose la boca con la mano con lo cual evito que el grito fuese escuchado en las otras habitaciones

**Continuara**

* * *

me da flojera seguir actualizando fic en este servidor... aquí nadie me da ni siquiera un agradecimiento por subir una historia o no me critica nada... bueno terminare estos dos fic que tengo arriba y no subo nada mas =/


	4. Uno de los secretos de yami

**Aclaración:** lo que está en c_ursivas _son los recuerdos que tienen los personajes, para que no se me confundan n.n

**Uno de los secretos de Yami  
**

Atemu se encontraba afirmado contra la puerta de Yuugi, pudo escuchar claramente como el chico lo llamaba diciendo su sobrenombre y sin entender el por qué lágrimas empezaron a rodar por su cara, camino sin ánimos hacia su habitación y estando allí se recostó sobre su cama mirando el techo ¿por qué había besado a Yuugi otra vez? ¿por qué le dijo que le pertenecía? No sabía porque actuaba de aquella forma con ese niño, se giro en la cama mirando ahora la pared que separaba su pieza con la de Yuugi, suspiro pesadamente y cerró los ojos, era cierto que desde que vio aquel niño había sentido un gran impulso de abrazarlo y tenerlo siempre cerca de él, pero no entendía el por qué y cada vez que le hacía algo a ese chico le daban ganas de pedirle perdón diciéndole que no había sido su intención. Poco a poco Atemu empezó a sentir que sus parpados pesaban cada vez más y callo dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_- ¿Yuugi qué haces allí? – pregunto inquieto mientras veía al menor como buscaba algo en su armario – Yuugi – se acerca más al menor y de repente este sale con una caja dorada_

_- este es – dijo de pronto – adonde estaba guardado el rompecabezas que me dio mi abuelito – le sonríe a su amigo – y es gracias a esta cajita que guardaba cada una de esas piezas que pude conocerte _

_- pero Yuugi, tú fuiste el que te esforzaste arduamente por armar el rompecabezas del milenio – le sonríe a su amigo – y gracias a eso mi alma fue liberada en este mundo_

_- lo sé, pero… siento que yo realmente no tengo la fuerza necesaria para ayudarte a encontrar tus memorias – mira tristemente la caja que sostenía entre sus manos, pero al sentir las manos del espíritu sobre las suyas mira a su amigo – Yami?_

_- Yuugi los dioses te eligieron por algo, quizás no seas fuerte en forma física pero si lo eres aquí adentro – le indica el corazón – y no necesitas fuerza física para ayudar a un amigo, verdad?_

_- sí, pero yo ciento que realmente no tengo la fuerza física ni mental para ayudarte – le dice mirándolo a los ojos, mientras estos se ponen brillantes – yo realmente quiero ayudarte pero no sé si lo logre – Yami le quita la caja de oro de las manos de Yuugi para dejarla sobre la mesa que estaba cerca, para luego tomar las manos de su aibou entre las suyas_

_- el destino es curioso Yuugi, pero nunca se equivoca en escoger a las personas… – le da un beso en la frente, mientras que el pequeño solo afirmaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de su espíritu – quizás ahora sientas que no tienes las fuerzas – hablo de nuevo el espíritu después de unos minutos de silencio – pero el tiempo te va haciendo más fuerte mientras vamos pasando las adversidades y es por aquello que debes tenerte confianza de que si me podrás ayudar en todas las cosas que ocurran a futuro_

_- Yami – dijo de pronto el menor – gracias por confiar tanto en mí_

_- tú fuiste el primero en confiar en mí, a pesar de que al principio fui testarudo dejándome llevar por mi ego y por causa de esto casi lastimo a uno de tus amigos, tú seguiste confiando en mí a pesar de todo… – levanta el rostro de Yuugi para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos – con aquel corazón que tienes Yuugi lo más seguro que en el pasado hubieras sido un gran faraón – al decir esto Yuugi se sonroja mucho y esto hace reír un poco al espíritu _

_- gracias – le da un beso en la mejilla a Yami para luego ver que este también se había sonrojado un poco – jijiji estas rojito Yami – Yami le sonríe dulcemente a su protegido _

_- será mejor que te acuestes aibou, ya es tarde y mañana tienes clases – Yuugi paro de reír y miro a su espíritu para luego asentir y meterse a la cama – descansa mou hitori no ore que yo velare tus sueños – le da un beso en la frente para ver como su pequeño amigo se quedaba dormido_

Yuugi despertó de pronto y miro para todos lados dándose cuenta que estaba en el cuarto del instituto y suspiro, vio la hora en el reloj que estaba en el velador mostrando que eran las siete y media de la mañana, volvió a suspirar y se giro para ver la pared que separaba su pieza con la de Atemu, se levanto pesadamente quedando sentado en la cama

Yuugi: Yami… snif… – se seca las lágrimas que empezaban a brotar de sus ojos – siempre fuiste amable conmigo y me animabas cuando más lo necesitaba… snif… por qué en este mundo eres tan diferente? – se tiro de espaldas en la cama mirando su techo, lleva su mano a la garganta donde en la noche le había mordido Atemu –… snif por qué me haces esto? – un sonrojo se muestra en las mejillas de Yuugi al recordar el beso que le había dado Atemu – por qué? – se toca ahora la boca para luego girarse y mirar la cabecera de la cama, la cual toma entre sus brazos y la aprieta fuertemente –… me siento extraño… – abraza un poco más la cabecera y se queda dormido

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otra habitación un joven de pelo rubio y ojos color miel iba saliendo de la habitación de una chica, su sonrisa era de oreja a oreja y no era para menos si en la noche se había encontrado a su novia en el pasillo, y al verla llorar él la tuvo que "consolar" así que había pasado toda la noche con ella. Doblo en el pasillo y paso a chocar con alguien dijo "disculpe" sin ver quien era la persona que había chocado y no sabiendo cómo o por qué se encontraba contra la pared siendo presionado sus labios por unos labios muy expertos, sin saber qué hacer solo pudo poner sus brazos en el cuerpo de la otra persona intentando que se alejara, pero no lo logro y solo la falta de oxigeno fue lo que separo a los dos cuerpos.

- mmm… para ser un perro guardián no besas nada mal – dijo un chico de pelo café y ojos azules

Jou: maldito, quien te crees tú para hacerme eso? – mira con enfado al chico más alto que él

Seto: pues si soy yo el que te alimenta, debo cobrar de alguna forma lo que gasto en ti – mira directamente a los ojos color miel del otro notando un poco de miedo – que pasa cachorrito, crees que te voy a comer? – se acerca a la oreja de este lamiendo el lóbulo – o que te haré algo que "no te guste" – pone su pierna entre medio de las de Jou tocando así su hombría, Jou al sentir eso retiene un gemido – mmm… creo que alguien anda sensible hoy – baja su mano izquierda hasta la hombría de Jou y empieza a moverla, Jou solo se muerde el labio inferior para no gemir, pero aun así algunos gemidos salían de su boca hasta que se muerde fuertemente el labio para no soltar uno muy fuerte quedando con un hilo de sangre saliendo de este y su respiración agitada – dejare que te diviertas con esa mujercita por un tiempo… pero cuando encuentre que sea suficiente – toma la barbilla de Jou y lame la sangre que caía de su labio – reclamare lo que es mío – suelta a Jou y se va

Jou: maldito ricachón… – se refriega sus labios con la manga de su chaqueta – cree que por tener dinero puede hacer lo que quiera con la gente… – mira la hora de su reloj y ve que son las 8 am – será mejor que vaya a ver a Yuu, espero que no le haya pasado nada malo

Corrió desde el segundo piso hasta el quinto para llegar a la habitación de Yuugi, allí toco la puerta pero al no recibir respuesta rezo para que no le hubiese pasado nada a su amigo y giro la manilla para ver si estaba con llave o no, al percatarse que no tenía se asusto creyendo que algo le había pasado y abrió de golpe la puerta viendo a su amigo tirado en la cama, con su pijama puesto y abrazando una almohada

Jou: Yuu – grito preocupado y lo sacudió un poco – Yuu vamos despierta – se empezó a preocupar más al no tener respuesta de su amigo, pero de repente este empieza a parpadear tratando de aclarar su vista – Yuu te encuentras bien? – sus ojos estaban vidriosos, casi ya derramando lágrimas, pero suspira al ver que su amigo se despereza y lo mira confundido

Yuugi: que pasa Jou? – mira a su amigo medio dormido – por qué estas en mi pieza?

Jou: ash Yuu como puedes preguntar eso – abraza a su amigo – creí que te había pasado algo malo cuando te vi sobre tu cama, aunque el hecho que lleves tu pijama me calmo un poco – despega de sí a Yuugi y de repente ve que tiene una marca roja en el cuello – aunque ahora que te veo bien… que te hizo él? – su mirada había cambiado a una de enfado

Yuugi: pues… – se tapa la parte enrojecida de su cuello – solo hizo eso… nada más

Jou: me estás diciendo la verdad? – Yuugi solo asiente – menos mal – abraza a su amigo – menos mal que de los cuatro niños ricos Atemu es el que tiene menos reputación de ser violador – Yuugi se intenta separar de Jou y este lo mira a los ojos

Yuugi: qué fue lo que dijiste? – mira a su amigo asustado

Jou: verás… recuerdas que te dije que ellos gozaban de una mala reputación – Yuugi asiente – resulta que esa mala reputación no es solo de tratar mal a la gente que los rodeas, sino también de que hacen TODO lo que quieren con ellas – Yuugi ladea su cabeza sin entender y Jou suspira viendo que su amigo es más inocente de lo que creía – a lo que me refiero con "todo" es que también tienen sexo con la gente – Yuugi se pone rojo y deja su boca un poco abierta – bueno en este instituto es normal que las parejas que salgan tengan relaciones, pero ellos son un poco más brutales, por así decirlo, a la hora de hacerlo con alguien… pero de los cuatro, Atemu es el que es menos reconocido por esto, solo se le conoce por insultar y lastimar a la gente que intenta acercársele – apega la cabeza de Yuugi a su pecho – es por eso que no quiero que te le acerques, él es una persona muy fría y pareciera que no tiene sentimientos por nadie… – Yuugi solo escuchaba atentamente sin hacer ningún movimiento – pero parece que tu eres obstinado y no vas a cambiar de parecer – ríe tristemente

Yuugi: ya te lo dije Jou – miraba el piso mientras se recostaba un poco más sobre su amigo – se que Atemu no es así y quiero saber porque actúa de esa manera – Jou toma la cara de su amigo entre sus manos y lo mira a los ojos – Jou, por favor no me pidas que lo deje así… siento aquí adentro – le indica en el corazón – que debo ayudar a Atemu

Jou: eres un niño muy tierno Yuu, pero espero que eso no sea destruido por aquella persona que quieres acercarte – le toma las manos entre las suyas – yo no me voy a meter a menos que vea que la situación se te ha escapado de las manos – Yuugi asiente feliz al ver que por fin había cambiado de actitud Jou – pero eso no quiere decir que no golpeare a Atemu si te hace daño

Yuugi: peor es nada – le sonríe con una gotita en la cabeza, de repente mira hacia afuera de su pieza y ve a Atemu parado afuera mirándolo con fura y tristeza mescladas, Yuugi solo traga saliva y ve cómo se va

Jou: para algo malo? – dice mirando a su amigo que se había puesto un poco pálido, ve hacia la puerta pero no encuentra a nadie – que pasa Yuu?

Yuugi: no es nada – mira las manos de Jou y luego a los ojos – Jou

Jou: que pasa Yuu?

Yuugi: hueles mal – lo sigue mirando a los ojos y este se pone rojo – pasa algo malo?

Jou: no… nada – se para de la cama de su amigo – bueno yo me voy a bañar… te espero en treinta minutos abajo en el comedor – Yuugi solo asiente y ve como su amigo se va

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ryou iba bajando las escaleras alegre con su amigo Malik conversando de un programa de televisión que habían visto en la noche, cuando de repente se cruzan con Atemu el cual solo los mira enfadado y se va

Malik: y a ese que le dieron?

Ryou: o mejor dicho que no le dieron? – los dos se ponen a reír hasta que Ryou vuelve a hablar – por qué crees que Yuugi esté tan interesado en acercarse a Atemu?

Malik: no lo sé, pero sería bueno que dejara de hacer eso o sino más a delante le va a traer muchos problemas… – mira a su primo a los ojos – tus ojos se ven más lindos hoy – tras este comentario Ryou se pone rojo – y te vez mejor con ese sonrojo

Ryou: calla… – le tapa la boca a su primo y mira el piso – tú sabes que cuando paso una noche en paz siempre ando más alegre – siente como su mano se humedece un poco y la saca rápido de la boca de su primo – no hagas eso Malik! – le grita aun más rojo

Malik: tú tienes la culpa por taparme la boca con la mano… será mejor que nos apuremos en ir a tomar desayuno, quizás Yuugi y Jou estén allí – Ryou tras el comentario se pone a reír – qué dije tan gracioso?

Ryou: es que… – se limpia una lágrima de sus ojos – te creo que Yuugi esté esperando abajo, pero de Jou? Por favor ni tú te lo crees – Malik al entender también se pone a reír, cuando llegan a la cafetería los dos quedan impresionados al ver a sus 2 amigos comiendo animadamente

Malik y Ryou: Jou?

Jou: qué? – mira a sus amigos con un pan en su boca y Yuugi también los mira

Malik: o Dios mío hoy va a ver tormenta – dice pálido

Ryou: peor que eso Malik, hoy va a ver un tornado por aquí

Jou: pof que difen esfo? – habla aun teniendo comida en su boca

Yuugi: Jou – le sale una gotita en la cabeza y Jou mira al que lo acaba de llamar – no hables con la boca llena, quieres? – Jou traga lo que tenía en la boca y toma un poco de jugo – ellos te dicen eso porque estas muy temprano en pie – le sonríe a su amigo

Jou: qué? Pero si yo siempre me despierto temprano

Ryou: si, pero luego sigues durmiendo hasta las 1 de la tarde – dice cruzando sus brazos

Malik: si es que no es hasta más tarde – Ryou solo asiente con su cabeza

Jou: chicos cómo pueden hablar tan mal de mí? Yo soy un chico responsable y muy ordenado – sus tres amigos se pusieron a reír al escuchar eso de su amigo – ya, ya, ya si sé que es extraño que este despierto, pero no podía dormir hasta tarde pensando que a mi amiguito le podría haber pasado algo – se cruza de brazos y mira a otro lado

Ryou: es verdad… Yuugi anoche no paso nada… – Yuugi negó alegremente – es bueno saber eso – los cuatro tomaron su desayuno alegremente

Durante el día los cuatro la pasaron muy bien, salieron temprano para ver la película que habían acordado en el día anterior y después de eso pasaron a jugar en el Arcana que estaba cerca del cine, almorzaron y siguieron jugando hasta tarde ya casi faltando una hora para el toque de queda que tenían en el instituto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras en otro lado un chico de pelo tricolor que solo estaba en boxer veía su pieza toda desordenada mientras que su respiración estaba entre cortada, tomo una navaja que tenía guardada en su velador y se sentó sobre la cama ¿desde cuándo hacia eso? Ni siquiera el mismo se acordaba, solo sabía que era una manera que había encontrado para quitar ese dolor que sentía en su corazón, con decisión tomo la navaja e hizo un corte en su muñeca derecha, miro como la sangre empezaba a salir por su piel y un dolor era acompañado con eso, pero aquello no le aliviaba su corazón así que hizo otro corte y otro, otro más, siguió así hasta que ya no podía ver los cortes que se había hecho y siguió mirando como la sangre corría por su brazo hasta caer sobre su rodilla, tomo una tela que tenía cerca siempre que hacia aquello para poder detener la hemorragia que tenia, cuando termino de vendarse suspiro pesadamente y se tiro sobre su cama.

Yami: por más que haga eso, el dolor nunca se va – mira su muñeca vendada y la lleva hasta su pecho – maldición – se pega en la frente con su mano izquierda mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer por su cara, de repente la sonrisa de cierto chico parecido a él se le viene a la cabeza y luego esta sonrisa es cambiada por una de miedo y suplica –… por qué me acuerdo de eso ahora? – dejo caer su mano izquierda a la cama mientras miraba el techo – …. "_Hola mi nombre es Yuugi Mutou y el tuyo? – pregunto el chico con una sonrisa – __nada, solo quería conocerte, ya que vamos a ser vecinos durante este año…"_ … – recordaba como ese lindo chico de ojos amatista se le presentaba – pero yo el muy tonto le hice daño… maldición… por qué tiene que venirme a la mente ahora? – cierra fuertemente sus ojos – _"por favor Atemu déjame… snif me duele mucho – gritaba el chico con los ojos empapados de lágrimas – por favor snif… – el chico se encontraba desnudo boca abajo sobre la cama, mientras el mayor de los dos empujaba su sexo dentro del menor sin ningún cuidado – AAAHHH! DUELE – grito el chico al sentir como Atemu se movía fuertemente – POR FAVOR DETENTE…"_ ash… por qué recuerdo eso? _–_ se sienta sobre la cama y sacude su cabeza creyendo que así los recuerdo se irían – por qué siempre lo estoy recordando? – se levanta de su cama, se viste lentamente y cuando se dispone a salir escucha una voz ahora para él conocida

Yuugi: "qué más quisiera yo que darte todo el corazón, pero tú ya eres de otro que no vale nada… qué más quisiera yo haberte visto antes que él y que tu mirada fuera mía en las mañana" – cantaba el chico alegremente, cuando ve que su vecino está parado en la puerta mirándolo – etto… hola? – dice rojo el chico

Yami: cantas bien – dice mirando el piso un poco sonrojado, no sabía el porqué había abierto la puerta y ahora estaba allí sin moverse

Yuugi: Yami que te paso? – grita un poco asustado el menor al ver que Atemu tenía la muñeca derecha vendad y con sangre

Yami: etto… no es nada – dice nervioso

Yuugi: como que nada? Mira estas sangrando, será mejor que te lleve a la enfermería – Atemu lo detiene con su mano izquierda tirándolo para su cuerpo y pasa esta mano por delante de Yuugi hasta dejarla sobre el hombro derecho de este

Yami: por favor no le digas a nadie – le dice en la oreja a Yuugi con una voz triste – estoy bien, descuida – Yuugi se da vuelta para encarar a Atemu, pero ve que este desvía la mirada y que sus ojos reflejaban una enorme tristeza – se que te he hecho daño, pero te ruego que no se lo digas a nadie – Yuugi toma la mano de Atemu que estaba sobre su hombro para sacarla, al sentir esto Atemu solo suspira

Yuugi: no se lo diré a nadie – dice de pronto el chico – pero con una condición – Atemu mira a los ojos a Yuugi sintiendo como este toma la mano izquierda y la pone entre las suyas – déjame curar aquella herida

Yami: etto… – se pone un poco rojo al ver los ojos de preocupación del menor – haz lo que quieras – dijo apartando la mirada y Yuugi sonrió alegremente, iba a intentar entrar a la pieza de Atemu pero este lo detiene – pero que sea en la tuya – Yuugi un poco confundido asintió y guió a Atemu a su pieza

Yuugi: jejeje está un poco desordenada – dice al percatarse que no había hecho la cama en la mañana y que su pijama esta sobre esta – pero por lo menos se puede pasar

Yami: descuida la mía esta peor – se sienta en la cama

Yuugi: menos mal que traje un botiquín – dice feliz al sacar una pequeña cajita de entre su armario, se sienta al lado de Atemu – déjame ver tu brazo – Atemu sin ánimos le pasa su brazo a Yuugi mirando a otro sitió, este saca la venda que tenía puesta percatándose de la causa de la sangre – Yami tu… – no puede hablar al ver la cantidad de heridas que tenía en el brazo Atemu y otras cicatrices que fueron hechas de la misma forma, mira al rostro de Atemu pero este estaba mirando el piso en dirección contraria –… – Yuugi trago saliva y saco algodón con un poco de alcohol para luego pasarla sobre el brazo de Atemu, este no se quejo ni alego solamente aguanto un quejido y apretó fuertemente la cama con su mano libre – si quieres quejarte puedes hacerlo y si te hago doler mucho házmelo saber para detenerme – Atemu no dijo nada solo apretó fuerte los ojos, Yuugi suspiro y siguió limpiando las heridas del mayor, cuando hubo acabado saco un poco de gasa y se la puso para luego envolverla en una venda limpia – listo

Yami: gracias – dice con voz entrecortada y dejando salir un suspiro, se iba a parar de la cama cuando siente unos brazos rodeando su cintura – que haces? – al no recibir respuesta intenta girarse pero le es imposible – Mutuo?

Yuugi: snif… – se muerde el labio inferior mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas libremente – … snif… sé que no es mi problema, pero snif si uno tiene un problema debe decírselo a alguien, aunque sea snif para desahogarse – levanta su rostro para ver al de Atemu – no te estoy pidiendo snif que me digas… pero… snif no cargues con algo tan pesado tu solo –Atemu lo miraba sorprendido por la actitud de ese niño

Yami: cómo puedes actuar así conmigo después de todo que te he hecho? – mira con ojos vidriosos a Yuugi

Yuugi: por qué estoy seguro que a ti te ocurre algo malo y por eso actúas así – de repente Atemu toma del brazo a Yuugi y lo hace quedar recostado sobre sus piernas – Yami? – pregunta un poco sonrojado al ver que Atemu se le había acercado mucho a su cara

Yami: por qué piensas que me ha de pasar algo malo para tratarte de esa forma? Yo soy así – Yuugi niega y pone su semblante serió lo cual sorprende un poco a Atemu

Yuugi: yo se que tú no eres así, solo una persona enferma de la cabeza trataría mal a la gente porque si… pero yo se que a ti te ocurre algo – Yuugi siente como su cuerpo es atraído al de Atemu y este lo abraza tiernamente

Yami: eres un tonto – lo abraza un poco más fuerte – confiando de tal manera en un desconocido que no solo te ha hecho daño físicamente, sino también psicológica

Yuugi: seré tonto por confiar en alguien que creo que no es una mala persona? – Atemu solo abrazaba a Yuugi – una persona que no tiene problemas no se haría daño a sí misma, ni menos escondería su dolor de las personas más cercanas – Yuugi se separa un poco de Atemu mirándolo a los ojos, deja un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja de este y le da un beso en la frente, lo cual deja un poco confundido a Atemu y un bello sonrojo – se que debe haber una razón por la que actúes así con todos – se acurruca entre sus brazos y deja su cabeza en el cuello de este – y me gustaría saber que es para poder ayudarte

Yami: baka – dijo después de unos minutos en silencio – yo no tengo ningún problema – al no recibir respuesta de Yuugi toma la barbilla de este y se percata de que estaba durmiendo – eres un tonto – le acaricia la cara – si te digo lo que me pasa a ti también te harán lo mismo aibou – le da un beso en la frente para luego recostar al menor en la cama y quedarse con él recostado – ojala te hubiera conocido antes pequeño… mi vida sería muy distinta – poco a poco el sueño se fue apoderando de él hasta caer dormido, el pequeño cuerpo que lo acompañaba se acomodo mejor entre aquellos brazos que lo sujetaba

Yuugi: Yami… – dijo en un susurro entre sus sueños

**Continuara**

**

* * *

**Un poco de cariño en este fic… aunque todos son bien cariñosos, que raro xD bueno nos leemos en el siguiente chapter


	5. Una confesión extraña

En este chaprte va a ver una "mini" violencia y sexo, así que quedan adertid n_n

**Una confesión extraña**

Sentía calor y un aroma agradable, algo estaba abrazando pero no sabía que era solo tendió a abrazar más aquello que sentía agradable y acercar más su cabeza, sabía que tenía que despertar pero no quería aquella sensación era tan agradable que no quería dejarla, volvió a respirar profundamente queriendo tener en su mente siempre aquel aroma y no olvidar aquella sensación. De pronto escuchar que la puerta se abre pero no le tomo importancia, pero cuando se vio en el piso con un dolor en la mejilla se asusto mucho, parpadeo un par de veces para poder aclarar su vista y vio a un chico de pelo café y ojos color miel mirándolo con claro odio

Yami: que crees que haces? – pregunta enfadado, levantándose del suelo y lanzándole una de sus mejores miradas amenazadoras, pero su sorpresa fue que aquel chico no se asusto para nada, aun así no dejo de mirarlo amenazadoramente

Jou: Eso debería preguntarte a ti – se acerca a Atemu y lo toma del cuello lanzándolo contra la pared – que crees que le estás haciendo a Yuu? – pone sus manos en la garganta del joven tricolor para ejercer la suficiente presión que lo dejara respirar

Yami: no le hacía nada, ahora suéltame – mira a su opresor con un ojo medio cerrado, pero con claro odio en ellos

Jou: o qué? A caso me piensas hacer lo mismo que a mi amigo? – ejerce más presión haciendo que Atemu le salga una lágrima por la presión, este pone sus manos en puño dispuesto a darle un golpe cuando una vocecita interviene

Yuugi: Jou suelta a Atemu… – mira enfadado a Jou, este solo suelta un suspiro y suelta a Atemu, quien intenta calmar su respiración – Atemu te encuentras bien – pregunto asustado el menor

Yami: si, descuida… – se pone de pie dispuesto a marcharse cuando Jou lo detiene

Jou: que te quede bien claro Atemu – atrae a Yuugi a su cuerpo y Atemu al ver esto se enfada – pienso proteger a Yuugi cueste lo que cueste, no voy a dejar que le vuelvas hacer daño – lo mira con odio en sus ojos, mientras que Atemu solo sube los hombros y los deja caer

Yami: allí tu lo que haces con tu tiempo, a mi no me va ni me viene – cierra la puerta tras de si

Yuugi: Jou… – mira a su amigo que solo lo saca de su cuerpo y lo mira directamente a los ojos sujetándolo de los hombros

Jou: Yuu escucha, solo deje que te acercaras a él porque tú me lo suplicaste, pero… – aprieta los hombros del menor haciendo que este cierre un poco los ojos por la presión – pero… no voy a dejar que ese tipo te vuelva a tocar

Yuugi: Jou, Yami y yo no… – Jou detiene las palabras del menor poniendo dos dedos en la boca de este

Jou: se que no te hizo nada anoche ya que la evidencia más clara que tengo es que aun llevas ropa – Jou le sonríe y el menor le corresponde – pero no quiero que te le acerques tanto

Yuugi: por qué? – pregunta ingenuamente

Jou: te dije que reputación tenía él – su amigo solo asiente – si te le acercas demasiado creerá que es para otra cosa y no quiero verte de nuevo con esa de tristeza – se separa de su amigo y se dirige a la puerta – vístete luego que tenemos que tomar desayuno e ir a clases – su amigo asiente alegremente y Jou se va de su habitación, al salir de este ve que la puerta de al lado recién se cierra – maldito… no te lo voy a perdonar nunca, ni a ti ni a tus primos – cierra fuertemente sus manos en puño y le da un golpe a la puerta de Atemu para luego irse

Mientras tanto Atemu solamente estaba parado detrás de su puerta, al escuchar el golpe que Jou le dio a la puerta solo suspiro y se dirigió a cambiarse ropa. Luego de estar con el uniforme del instituto se sentó en la cama y escucho como la puerta de Yuugi se cerraba, cerro fuertemente sus ojos y se dejo caer en la cama

Yami: que fue todo eso? Primero que nada duermo abrazado a aquel chico lo cual me fue muy agradable, pero ese tipo me golpeo – se lleva la mano al lugar afectado anteriormente – entiendo su enojo, pero no tenía porque abrazar a Yuugi – sujeta fuertemente la sabana con su mano libre – maldito, si lo vuelve hacer le voy a dejar el rostro enterrado en la tierra – se sienta en la cama y vuelve a suspirar – desde que ese niño llego al instituto he suspirado mucho y pensado demasiado en él… por qué será? – mira su mano derecha y la ve con las vendas que Yuugi le había puesto en la noche – cómo entraste tan rápido a mi cabeza? Y para colmo no quieres irte de ella… Yami baka… – se toma su frente con la palma de la mano para quedarse allí por un tiempo más

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya era la hora de entrar a las habitaciones, el toque de queda sería en 3 minutos más y él recién iba subiendo los primeros peldaños para llegar a su habitación, lo cual tuvo que apresurar el paso para que el jefe de cuartos de su sección no lo pillara atrasado entrando a su cuarto, sabía que si eso pasaba le tocaría lavar los baños y esa era una tarea realmente asquerosa para él. Cerró la puerta de su habitación justo cuando las campanas tocaban que ya era la hora de estar en las habitaciones, suspiro de cansancio y se dejo caer al piso, aquel día había sido cansador y no quería saber más del mundo, pero una voz lo hizo temblar.

- Creí que no llegaría a tiempo – se acerca peligrosamente al chico que estaba en el suelo, este simplemente mira a su opresor con miedo evidente – es que acaso no me piensas saludar – dice estando ya a la altura del menor, este solo había tomado sus piernas y escondido la mirada tras de estas – te estoy hablando – toma el pelo plomizo del menor bruscamente haciendo que lo mire a los ojos – Malik cuando hablo me gusta que me respondan – de repente siente un fuerte dolor en su mejilla y se ve alejada su cara de donde estaba mirando, esto lo hace encolerizar y tira más fuerte el pelo de Malik haciendo gritar a este y llevar su cabeza para atrás – no vuelvas hacer eso mocoso, o es que acaso quieres que te haga de tu vida un infierno – le muerde el cuello sacándole un poco de sangre y esto hace que Malik deje escapar otro grito de dolor

Malik: aléjate – empuja a Marik lejos y lo mira a los ojos – dices que me vas hacer mi vida un infierno? – sus ojos empiezan a derramar lágrimas – PUES YA LO ES – le grita – EL HECHO DE QUE LA PERSONA QUE MÁS AMO ME TRATE PEOR QUE UNA PROSTITUTA HACE QUE MI VIDA SEA EL MISMO INFIERNO – se tapa la boca al percatarse de lo que acababa de decir

Marik: así que – se acerca a Malik y lo toma de la barbilla – yo soy la persona que más amas – Malik no responde, solo sigue llorando en silencio – el silencio otorga pequeño y tu siempre callas cuando digo algo que es verdad – le quita las manos de la boca para luego besarlo pausada y tranquilamente, hasta que el aire le hace falta a los dos – me encantan tus labios

Malik: termina de una maldita vez, quieres? – mira el suelo al sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba tras ese beso, pero se sorprende enormemente al ser llevado al pecho del mayor – que… qué crees que haces imbécil? – se intenta soltar del agarre, no era que le molestara el hecho de estar así, sino que tenía miedo de que Marik ocupara ahora sus sentimientos para jugar con él

Marik: sabes niño, te vez mucho mejor con la boca cerrada… porque cada vez que te escucho hablar es solo para maldecirme e insultarme – dice divertido al ver como Malik trataba de soltarse de su agarre

Malik: por qué será – dice sarcásticamente – ahora suéltame – le ordena

Marik: verás niño, aquí solo existe la regla del más fuerte – le dice tomándolo del mentón para que lo mirara – y aquí el más fuerte soy YO – le da un beso rápido en los labios – mm… como amo esos labios – lo toma en sus brazos y lo deja sobre la cama, para luego aprisionarlo con su cuerpo – pero el más fuerte puede perder su poder si llega a fijar su mente en otra cosa

Malik: no entiendo a que te refieres… deja de hacer eso – se altera al sentir como Marik iba recorriendo su garganta mordiéndola y luego dando pequeños besos a los lugares recién atacados – ha! No – se sujeta fuerte de los hombros de Marik al sentir como este jugaba con una mano con un pezón mientras que con su boca jugaba con el gemelo por encima de la ropa

Marik: tú no quieres que me detenga, no sé por qué dices eso… – le dice divertido al ver la clara de placer de Malik tenía, este solo se sonroja más y mira a otro lado –… verás pequeño – deja tocar el cuerpo de Malik para sentarse sobre sus caderas – tú tienes a este lindo "león", por así decirlo, a tu merced – se sienta un poco más abajo, cerca de los muslos de Malik para luego mover sus caderas y sentir la exquisita electricidad que le da ese rose entre sus intimidades a pesar de haber tela entre ellos

Malik: no sé… que es lo… que dices – intenta juntar las palabras, pero le cuesta al sentirse excitado por lo que le hacia Marik – explícate… haaaaa – una mano traviesa estaba sobre su intimidad moviéndose suave y continuamente de arriba a bajo

Marik: verás pequeño – le saca la camisa a Malik y la lanza lejos quedándose solamente con la corbata y después le quita los pantalones, se saca su camisa y sus pantalones para quedar igual que el menor – realmente tienes un cuerpo perfecto – Malik intenta detener al mayor sujetándole los hombros, pero este solamente deja las manos del menor sobre la cama y lo presiona contra esta en un largo beso, explorando la boca del chico y saciándose de su sabor – mm… exquisito – mueve sus caderas haciendo que Malik suelte un gemido – no me vas a abrazar? – vuelve a besar al chico debajo de él y al sentir como unas manos son llevadas detrás de su nuca sonríe satisfactoriamente – tu con sola existencia – sigue con su explicación – me tienes totalmente loco, mira como me tienes en este momento

Malik: pero… yo no… – no puede terminar de hablar ya que su boca es atrapada otra vez por el mayor

Marik: no hiciste nada? – le habla al separarse – quizás si o quizás no, pero tu forma de actuar y tu cuerpo son tu pecado – le besa la frente al ver el sonrojo que había producido al menor al decirle esto – veras mi niño – pasa sus manos a la espalda de Malik, la cual va desliza suavemente hasta llegar a los glúteos de este y allí se queda tocándolos, hasta que introduce su mano por dentro del bóxer de este y separa los glúteos del chico para poder alistarlo para lo siguiente – desde que te vi junto a tu primito ese me llamaste la atención – introduce un segundo dedo lo cual le saca un gemido de placer/dolor al chico – y siempre pensé que sería muy lindo tenerte entre mis brazos para hacerte mío – introduce un tercer dedo al sentir como el chico se iba adaptando rápidamente, Malik ahora gime de dolor y se abraza al cuello de Marik sabiendo que aquello duraría poco – pero el verte siempre tan feliz cerca de tu primito me hacia tener mucha rabia – siente como Malik se movía al compas de su mano, así que introduce un cuarto dedo lo cual hace que el menor solamente se abrase más a él – fue por eso que decidí hacerte mío a la fuerza – al ver que Malik seguía quejándose por el dolor se detuvo unos instantes para luego volver a moverlos – creó que debí haber sido más paciente, pero aquello no es mi virtud – le da un beso en los labios, para luego sacar su mano de atrás del menor – aquello le toco como don a Seto y Atemu – termina de sacarle los bóxer a Malik y se queda mirando como este tenía su miembro hinchado por la excitación, así que se agacha para tomar el miembro del menor entre sus labios y empezar a succionarlo, primero lento y suave para luego cambiar en forma rápida pero sigue siendo suave, hasta que Malik tiene su orgasmos en la boca de Marik – tu sabor sigue siendo un manjar para mí – se lame los labios

Malik ve como su amor se saca la ultima prenda de ropa y sabiendo lo que seguía abre sus piernas y pone sus manos entre sus glúteos mostrándole su entrada a Marik, este solamente se lame otra vez los labios y pone la punta de su pene en la entrada del menor para entrar lentamente, al darse cuenta que el chico gemía de placer se le forma una sonrisa y le dice "voy a meterla toda de un viaje", al ver como asiente su amante pone todas sus fuerzas en las caderas para llevar a lo más profundo su miembro de la entrada de Malik, este solo echa la cabeza hacia atrás y deja escapar un gemido de dolor y placer al sentir como iba abriéndose paso el miembro de Marik. Los dos se quedaron sin moverse por unos minutos, esperando que Malik se tranquilizara y acostumbrara a aquel intruso, cuando esto paso Marik empezó a mover su caderas lentamente y entre cada gemido decía el nombre de su amante, mientras que este decía su contrario, siguieron así hasta que Malik tiene su orgasmos ensuciando a él y a su amante. El mayor de los dos tomó a más pequeño para sentarlo sobre sus piernas, mientras él se quedaba sentado sobre la cama, allí Malik se empezó a mover guiado por las manos del mayor, siguieron allí hasta que el mayor tuvo su orgasmo dentro del menor. Malik recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Marik tratando de tranquilizarse, pero al ser recostado otra vez sobre la cama sabía que su amante no quería aun detenerse allí y así fue porque Marik empezó a moverse otra vez sacando y metiendo su pene lo más rápido que podía hasta que llego a su orgasmo, se recostó al lado de Malik poniendo otra vez su miembro adentro de este y empezó a moverse ahora lentamente mientras que su mano masturbaba al menor, primero lentamente para luego de unos minutos cambiar su velocidad a rápida, a pesar de que Malik tuvo su orgasmo en la mano de Marik, este no lo dejo de masturbar mientras seguía moviéndose hasta que él llego a su clímax.

Malik: sigues… siendo si un glotón…. refiriéndose a sexo –intentaba recuperar su respiración al igual que Marik, pero se sorprende al sentir unos brazos rodear su cintura – Marik?

Marik: lo que te dije – le da un beso detrás de la oreja – es verdad – se levanta para luego tomar a Malik en brazos, lo deja dentro de la cama y se acuesta al lado de él mirándolo a los ojos – realmente sentía celos de tu primito porque siempre lo abrazabas y le dabas besos frente mío

Malik: lo siento, nunca me percate – Marik le acaricia la cara y le besa la cara sonrojada

Marik: te perdono si me prometes nunca más hacerlo

Malik: no te puedo prometer eso – pone sus manos en el pecho de Marik, como si lo quisiera alejar – porque él es mi única familia y lo considero como mi hermano, es por aquello que soy tan afectuoso con él

Marik: está bien, puedes seguir actuando así con él… – Malik lo mira – pero no delante de mí

Malik: eso es complicado de prometer

Marik: si lo hacer – lo toma de la barbilla – te prometo que en las noches no seré tan amable contigo – Malik traga saliva – pero si lo cumples tendrás un buen premio – le besa los labios suavemente – entendido?

Malik: mientras tú me prometas que no saldrás con nadie más, entonces lo cumpliré

Marik: es que no entendiste – lo mira fijamente a los ojos – yo solo te quiero a ti, si te pones un moño de regalo y te paras frente a mi puerta yo seré muy feliz – lo vuelve a besar, pero ahora más apasionadamente – lo de andar con chicas y chicos solo lo hacía para ver si había alguna reacción en ti, pero como nunca la vi preferí venir directo al grano

Malik: baka! – le pega en la cabeza – por tu culpa me sentía muy triste

Marik: es tu culpa por nunca decírmelo

Malik: baka – mira hacia otro lado y Marik lo abraza acercándolo lo más posible a él – Marik – este lo mira a los ojos – te amo – apoya su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de Marik, lo cual hace que Marik sonría

Marik: yo también te amo mi pequeño baka – ante esto comentario Malik pellizca una nalga de Marik que lo hace regañar – oye por qué haces eso?

Malik: por decirme baka – Marik solo suspira, mientras que su koibito se pone a reír

Así poco a poco los dos fueron cayendo dormidos, sumidos en un abrazo que ojala nadie pudiera separar, dormidos hasta el día siguiente al cual tendrían que hablar con sus amigos y explicarles que estaban saliendo juntos, claro sin dar muchos detalles por parte de Marik el porqué del cambio tan repentino de actitud de los dos, sobre todo de él.

**Continuara

* * *

**

Me quedo lindo, ne ne ne? n.n siii

Ash… otra vez sin internet… creo que lo reponen este fin de semana ¬¬ así que actualizo antes por si no me lo arreglan, prefiero adelantarme una semana que atrasarme una. Ap por cierto desde este chapter empiezo a subir 1 chapter por semana… quizás sean los días viernes ya que tengo más tiempo libre xD bueno nos vemos para la próxima n_n


	6. Sucesos extraños

Buenas, aquí trayéndoles la continuación que tanto esperaban… supongo xD bueno en este chapter va a ver un poco de YYxY y varias palabrotas, así que quedan advertids n_n

**Extraños sucesos**

Los tres lo estaban escuchando, pero aun así no lo podían creer ¿aquello era una gran noticia o una gran mentira? Realmente no entendían nada, hasta que de repente el menor de los cuatro se paró de su asiento y abrazo al chico de pelo cenizo.

Yuugi: me alegro por ti Malik, es una gran noticia – mira a su amigo a los ojos y le sonríe

Jou: claro… tanto que me lo creo – dice sarcásticamente

Ryou: Jou no seas así, sabes muy bien cuáles son los sentimientos de Malik

Jou: lo sé, pero no me huele bien todo esto… realmente no me la creo que "Marik" este tan interesado en nuestro amigo como dijo – se levanta del asiento – no se ustedes pero yo me voy – se va del lugar dejando a Malik triste en su asiento

Yuugi: descuida Malik, a Jou le cuesta aceptar este tipo de cosas – le vuelve a sonreír a su amigo

Ryou: no lo sé Yuugi, es que realmente no me la creo que así como así Marik empiece a salir con mi primo, no después de todo lo que le hizo… – Yuugi mira confundido y Ryou suspira – bueno nos vemos, tengo clases y no quiero llegar tarde – se para de su puesto y se va corriendo

Yuugi: pero… que les pasa? – se queda mirando por donde se habían ido sus dos amigos y luego ve como Malik se para de su asiento – Malik?

Malik: creo que hay varias cosas que tengo que contarte Yuugi – le sonríe a su amigo le indica que lo siga – pero en este lugar no es el indicado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- toma esto… mira mi súper poder…. Sii te gane el primer round, este nomas y pierdes – decía un chico de pelo cenizo mientras movía las palancas del joystick haciendo diferentes combinaciones

- no, claro que no ya verás mi súper ataque – le responde su contrincante de pelo blanco que también jugaba con un joystick y haciendo diferentes combinaciones – sii ahora quedamos empate

- ustedes dos… por qué mierda siempre vienen a mi cuarto a jugar o a ver tele? – pregunta un chico de pelo tricolor con una vena en su cabeza mirando a sus primos jugando un video juego de pelea

Marik: porque tú no más tienes consola de video juegos – sigue jugando

Bakura: aparte de tener una muy buena televisión…. Si te gane! – celebra saltando en su puesto

Marik: tres de dos – mira con enojo a su primito

Bakura: dirás dos victorias más – toma su control y elige un personaje, pero cuando ya estaba por empezar el combate la pantalla se apaga igual que la consola – pero que… Yami por que mierda siempre nos apagas la consola – mira enfadado a su primo

Yami: no me quejaría si alguna vez ustedes dos limpiaran el chiquero que hacen cada vez que juegan – se sienta en su cama – realmente me molesta todo lo que dejan aquí botado – de repente siente como es presionado boca abajo sobre la cama y con sus manos en la espalda – suéltenme par de maricas – intenta liberarse pero sin resultado

Bakura: me la vas a pagar por todas las veces que me has apagado la consola… Marik trae ese plumón de encima del velador de Yami

Marik: vas a quedar hermoso primito – estaba por pintarle dos bigotitos cuando una voz los detiene

- hasta cuándo van a seguir con sus payasadas… – los mira enfadado desde la puerta – bueno Marik di rápido lo que tenías que decirnos, mira que no tengo tiempo para sus jueguitos – mira el desastre que tenían en la pieza de Atemu

Bakura: y llego el alegre de la familia – se sale de encima de Atemu y se sienta al lado de este en la cama, mientras que Marik miraba fijamente a sus primos

Marik: bueno verán simplemente ya me aburrí de tener esa "reputación" en el instituto por lo que ayer empecé a salir formalmente con alguien

Yami: media novedad… siempre estas saliendo con alguien distinto – mira enfadado a su primo

Seto: si eso es lo que nos ibas a decir, fue una pérdida de tiempo – se da la vuelta dispuesto a salir de la habitación pero Marik lo detiene

Marik: Seto empecé a salir con Malik – los tres presentes allí lo miran con sorpresa haciendo que Marik se ponga un poco rojo – ejem… verán ayer aquel lindo chico se me declaro y pues como siempre me ha gustado…

Bakura: no puedo creer que ese chico le gustes – interrumpe a su primo – o más aun, QUE SE TE HAYA DECLARADO

Marik: qué tiene?

Yami: qué, "qué tiene"? Pues simplemente a ese chico te lo violabas todas las noches y ahora así como así te dice que le gustas

Marik: a veces en el día – le corrige como si nada

Seto: que le diste a ese chico para que te dijera eso? Alguna droga, le prometiste dinero o a caso le dijiste que no te lo ibas a violar mas si aceptaba salir contigo?

Marik: si mira, le prometí una mansión con piscina, yacusi, un avión privado y unos pasajes a Francia si quería... – dice sarcásticamente – claro que no, ese chico se me declaro anoche y pues a mí también me gusta

Seto: "anoche"? – repite mirándolo detenidamente

Bakura: seguramente anoche te escabulliste a su cuarto – responde a Seto

Yami: claro y lo más seguro que el chico todo asustado te haya terminado gritando todo tipo de cosas y entre ellas eso – miraban acusadoramente a Marik

Marik: si, está bien anoche me escabullí a su cuarto para hacer eso, pero cuando él me dijo o mejor dicho me grito que le gustaba casi empiezo a saltar en un pie

Bakura: pobre chico, no sabe ahora que le espera – niega con su cabeza suspirando

Marik: no te hagas Bakura, como si no supiera que a ti te atrae su primito y le haces las mismas cosas que yo le hacía a Malik o que a Seto le gusta aquel perro sarnoso que anda ahora a la siga del chico nuevo protegiéndolo de Yami – Seto mira a Marik con odio al tratar mal a Joey

Yami: tu punto? – mira molesto a su primo al recordar a Joey

Marik: que quiéranlo o no le hemos hecho daño a las personas que nos atraen

Bakura: perdona dirás "Seto, tu y yo" le hemos hecho daño a las personas que nos atraen, porque Yami que sepa no ha movido ningún gramo de cariño hacia nadie – al decir esto Atemu mira el piso – espera un segundo – toma la barbilla de Atemu y lo mira directamente a los ojos, pero este desvía su mirada casi de inmediato – así que alguien en el campus a flechado a nuestro primito sin corazón? – empieza darle codazos a Atemu

Yami: deja de molestar – lo tira lejos – Marik que intentabas decir – intentando cambiar un poco el tema, mientras que Bakura le seguía pegando a Atemu para que le dijera algo

Marik: que hemos tratado de llamar de mala forma la atención a la persona que nos gusta, pero con un mal resultado… bueno menos yo – se siente alegre

Yami: YA BASTA BAKURA – se levanta de la cama y se va de su habitación dejando a dos de sus amigos un poco sorprendidos

Bakura: pero que bicho le pico?

Marik: uno llamado Bakura – mira a su primo mencionado quien solamente levanta los hombros sin importarle

Seto: Yami también le hizo daño a la persona que le atrae – Marik y Bakura miran a Seto – pero con la diferencia que aun no se percata bien de qué es lo que realmente siente y no se perdona por haber hecho aquello – se va de la habitación

Bakura: se suponía que de los cuatro él era el más tranquilo y paciente

Marik: como dijiste "se suponía" pero quien sabe cuando alguien llega y te cambia completamente

Bakura: cuatro de cinco?

Marik: que sean seis de siete – dicho esto los dos se sientan en frente de la pantalla y vuelven a jugar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yami: por qué me pasa esto a mi? – mira desde la puerta de su habitación todo el desorden que había en esta: su cama totalmente desordenada, papeles de comida chatarra y su contenido por todos lados, lo que parecía ser jugo botado en el suelo, vasos de plástico hecho tiras y encima de su escritorio, su ropa botada por todos lados y sus cuadernos botados en el piso – y después se enfadan del porque no los dejo entrar a mi habitación

- quienes? – pregunta una vocecita

Yami: pues Marik y Bakura, siempre que vienen a mi cuarto dejan como si un tornado pasara por aquí… – se calla y mira como unos lindos ojos violeta lo veían directamente a los ojos – esto… que… que haces aquí?

Yuugi: justo iba a entrar a mi cuarto cuando te vi de pie en tu puerta, así que quería saber que pasaba… – mira para dentro de la habitación – realmente paso un tornado por aquí – vuelve a mirar a Atemu y le sonríe – te ayudo?

Yami: como quieras – entra a su cuarto teniendo cuidado de no pisar la comida que aun estaba botada – por donde parto? – se rasca un poco la cabeza al quedar parado en la mitad de su cuarto

Yuugi: pues primero sería bueno limpiar el piso para poder pisar bien – iba siguiendo el camino que había tomado Atemu, pero pasa a pisar una botella de plástico que estaba tirada lo cual lo hace resbalar, pero su vecino fue más rápido y lo tomo de la muñeca para jalarlo donde estaba él – gracias – se sonroja un poco al sentir como Atemu lo abrazaba – esto… em… me puedes soltar? – pregunta mirando a Atemu quien se sonroja y lo suelta

Yami: será mejor que traiga la escoba… si la escoba – pasa hasta el otro lado de la habitación y saca una escoba, mientras que Yuugi suspira tocándose su corazón el cual estaba un poco acelerado

Cuando ya terminaron de asear toda la habitación Yuugi se dejo caer sobre la cama de Atemu y se quedo mirando el techo, realmente habían dejado todo un chiquero aquella habitación y les había tomado casi 2 horas en arreglarla, menos mal que eran pequeñas. Atemu se quedo mirando al pequeño en la cama, de repente empezó a acercarse a él y se puso sobre este apoyando sus manos a los costados de la cara del menor, Yuugi extrañado lo quedo mirando a los ojos y antes de que pudiera decir alguna palabra siente como es presionado en la cama por causa de que los labios de Atemu se apoderaron de los de él. El beso fue lento y suave, Yuugi sentía como su corazón se aceleraba y deseando sentir más aquellos labios pasa sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Atemu presionando así más sus labios, hasta que el aire pedía ser tomado en cuenta así que se separan

Yami: esto – mira para otro lado al percatarse de lo que acababa de hacer – discúlpame – se levanta de encima de Yuugi, mientras que este lo mira confundido – no sé… no sé porque hice eso, lo siento no sé que me paso – se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la ventana dándole la espalda a Yuugi, pero se da la vuelta cuando escucha cerrarse la puerta de su habitación encontrándose completamente solo –… por qué lo hice? – se pasa sus dedos por los labios recordando aquel beso de unos segundos atrás – realmente me gusto – dice poniéndose completamente rojo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Joey iba tarareando una canción por los pasillos, iba a escabullirse otra vez a los cuartos de las chicas para encontrarse con aquella mujer que le estaba haciendo compañía durante las noches, pero se detiene al ver que una sombra se acercaba por los pasillos; mira para todos lados buscando adonde esconderse ya que sabía que ningún hombre podía estar por allí pero cuando siente unos brazos por alrededor de su cintura ve quien era aquella persona y casi da un grito.

Joey: maldición que haces tú aquí? – mira con odio al chico de pelo castaño y ojos azules

Seto: solamente vine a buscar a mi cachorrito, me habían dicho que estaba perdido por los pasillos de las chicas y que estaba moviendo su cola a una de ellas – apega más el cuerpo del ojimiel a su cuerpo y este intenta zafarse de aquel abrazo

Joey: por Dios suéltame de una vez por todas – se estremece al sentir como lo labios de Seto pasaban por su cuello mordiéndole la oreja – SUÉLTAME – le grita para luego pisarle el pie fuertemente logrando así salirse de su opresor – nadie se mete con Jonouchi Katsuya – sonríe satisfactoriamente, le muestra la lengua y sale corriendo hasta llegar a su destino, dejando a Seto molesto

Seto: ya verás mi inu, pronto serás mío… solamente mío – y diciendo esto se va del lugar

- Joey cariño, por qué estas tan agitado? – pregunta una chica rubia de ojos color violeta al ver como su koibito llegaba corriendo a su habitación

Joey: es que te extrañaba mucho mi nena – toma una bocarada de aire y camina hasta Mai para acariciarle la cara, pero esta lo detiene y lo queda mirando fijamente – qué pasa Mai?

Mai: Joey tenemos que hablar – se sienta en la cama poniendo una pierna sobre otra mostrando su ropa interior que llevaba puesta, haciendo que a Joey se le caiga un poco la saliva – ven cariño – Joey le hace caso y se sienta a su lado – veras mi nene, creí que lo que sentía yo era correspondido pero creo que no es así

Joey: eh? A que te refieres Mai, yo te amo – mira a su pareja, pero esta le tapa la boca con dos dedos y le hace un gesto de que guarde silencio

Mai: el otro día después de tener una excelente noche contigo – le giña el ojo haciendo que Joey se pusiera un poco rojo – me despertaste a media noche por tus ronquidos – ahora Joey se pones más rojo aun y susurra un "lo siento" – descuida ese no es el punto, lo que ocurrió mientras dormías es mi punto… – toma un poco de aire y sigue hablando – mientras dormías empezaste a hablar y decías cosas extrañas, hasta que pronunciaste el nombre de cierto chico pelo castaño de ojos azules – Joey traga saliva al escuchar esto – yo no tengo nada en contra a las personas homo ni contra los bi, ya que yo soy bi – le giña el ojo – y lo que he aprendido durante el tiempo es que no es bueno engañarse a uno mismo… es por ello que quiero terminar contigo Joey

Joey: por favor Mai dame una oportunidad tú no sabes lo que pasa realmente – Mai le vuelve a silenciar

Mai: para mi es difícil dejarte Joey, pero sé que nunca voy a poder gustarte más que físicamente y no quiero después estar sufriendo, no quiero sufrir otra vez de esa misma forma… por eso te pido que pienses bien en tus sentimientos, ya que yo lo hice

Joey: lo siento Mai, nunca fue mi intención jugar contigo – mira sus manos jugando con sus dedos – pero sé que él solamente quiere "jugar" conmigo – ve que Mai pone sus manos sobre las suyas y la queda mirando – Mai

Mai: descuida con el tiempo sabrás si él siente o no algo por ti, pero tienes que intentarlo primero… además si él te hace daño siempre estaré yo dispuesta a consolarte de cualquier forma que deseas – le da un beso en los labios y Joey asiente – o si alguno de tus amigos desean ser "consolados" también los puedo ayudar – Joey la queda mirando y Mai se pone a reír – jejeje descuida, solo a ti te doy "todos" mis servicios cuando quieras – se levanta de su cama y va hacia la puerta – será mejor que te vayas antes de que la encargada de cuartos te pille aquí, hoy es revisión de cuartos de mi sección

Joey: bueno jejeje no quiero que tengas problemas ni tampoco quiero tenerlos – se levanta y camina hacia la puerta, pero antes de irse le da un beso en la mejilla a Mai – gracias por esos hermosos momentos Mai, nunca los olvidare – y después de decir esto Joey se va

Mai: claro que los vas a olvidar – se pone a llorar – maldito seas Seto por qué te tenías que interponer… y para peor tenías razón maldita sea – se muerde el labio inferior recordando lo que había pasado hacia pocos minutos atrás

**Flash Back**

Mai estaba contenta sentada delante de su espejo arreglándose lo último que le faltaba para la quedar "bien" delante de Joey y cuando escucha que llaman a la puerta se emociona mucho creyendo que había llegado su koibito, pero al ver a un chico ojiazul se desilusiona y suspira fastidiada

Mai: que deseas kaiba?

Seto: te vengo advertir una cosa

Mai: no me digas? Vienen a amasarme que me vas a violar o algo así si no hago lo que me dices? – dice burlonamente

Seto: violarte? Por favor tú en vez de sufrir lo disfrutarías – lo mira enfadado

Mai: ash que deseas de una vez por todas, no vez que estoy ocupada

Seto: quiero que dejes de salir con Jonouchi – Mai lo queda mirando – él solamente está saliendo contigo para causarme "celos" lo cual lo logro, pero no voy a permitir que siga acostándose contigo cuando desee así que será mejor que cortes ese jueguito que tienes con él

Mai: salir conmigo para darte celos? Por favor Kaiba esos humos te llegaron muy alto

Seto: Mai te lo advierto, deja de meterte con Jonouchi sino haré que todo aquello que tienes y que según tu "has logrado" se te vayan en un instante, aparte de quitarte aquella linda beca que tienes para estar en este instituto

Mai: mi beca? Por favor Kaiba sabes que con eso puedo estudiar y comer aquí, además las cosas que tengo han sido por mi esfuerzo

Seto: termina con él o si no te quitare todo… y tu sabes que yo no soy alguien que solamente da una advertencia – termina de decir esto y se va

**Fin del Flash Back**

Mai: maldito puto envidioso – golpea fuertemente la puerta en la cual estaba afirmada, para luego dejarse caer por esta hasta quedar sentada en el piso y allí ponerse a llorar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras que en otro lugar un chico albino iba camino al baño para poder asearse un poco, ya que en las mañanas había demasiada gente y no le gustaba que lo miraran los otros chicos. Cuando estaba por entrar a la ducha lo dan siente como lo toman fuertemente de sus brazos y son amarrados en su espalda, para luego darle la vuelta y poder ver quién era.

- nos vamos a divertir mucho esta noche pequeño Ryou – lo agarra de la barbilla obligándolo a darle un beso

**Continuara**

* * *

Omg quien es ese opresor de Ryou? Amm… a ver si adivinan n_n emmm… emm… emm… bueno ya me deshice de Mai, para las que me regañaban del porque su cachorrito estaba con esa tipa u_u Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente chapter n_n


	7. un momento a solas

Un poco de RxB para ls amadoras (es) de esta pareja n_n

**Un momento a solas**

Ryou empezó lentamente a abrir sus ojos no recordaba lo que había pasado ni el porqué su cabeza estaba dando tantas vueltas, se llevo una mano a su cara para ver si así dejaba de moverse el mundo pero sin resultados, de repente se percato que estaba sobre una cama y las cosas que habían en aquella habitación le resultaban familiares le tomo unos segundos el percatarse de donde estaba y empezó a temblar bastante, mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos y se abrazaba a sí mismo; estaba en la habitación de Bakura y sabía que eso podía significar solamente una cosa… él lo había violado, suspiro profundamente e intento levantarse, más su cuerpo no respondió correctamente haciéndolo caer al suelo de rodillas, no entendía por qué su cuerpo no le respondía solamente se afirmo de la cama intentando ponerse de pie cuando se percato de algo "estoy con pijama" dijo asombrado y al escuchar una voz detrás de él lo hizo girar su cabeza.

Bakura: que crees que haces? – pregunto con el semblante serio mientras dejaba una bandeja con comida encima del velador – no vez que estas mal aun? – Ryou sin entender bien lo que ocurría se dejo cargar por Bakura, quien lo dejo sobre la cama – quédate allí, ese marica te dio una droga la cual te tiene así – toma la bandeja con comida y la deja sobre las piernas de Ryou – será mejor que comas algo para que te recuperes más pronto

Cuando Ryou termino su comida se quedo mirando la bandeja, la cual fue sacada casi al instante de sus piernas e intento decir algo, más no supo que decir así que se quedo callada mirando ahora sus pies. Bakura suspiro pesadamente y se sentó al lado del chico mirando la pared de su habitación, se produjo un silencio incomodo así que Ryou tomo todas sus fuerzas y por fin hablo.

Ryou: gracias por la comida…

Bakura: dime – dijo después de unos minutos – recuerdas algo de lo que ocurrió? –Ryou lo miro extrañado y negó con la cabeza, así que solo Bakura suspiro y se puso de pie pero unas manos lo detuvieron

Ryou: por favor, dime qué fue lo que paso… por favor – mira con cara suplicante al mayor de allí, el cual solamente le revuelve el pelo y lo mira tristemente, Ryou se percato que este tenía una herida en la mejilla izquierda – Bakura?

Bakura: digamos que llegue en el momento preciso – se vuelve a sentar al lado de Ryou – realmente no quiero parecer tu "héroe" ya que solo actué por instinto al verte en aquel problema

Ryou: deja de dar tantas vueltas por favor y cuéntame

Bakura: pues veras…

**Flash back**

Ryou había entrado al baño durante la noche para darse una ducha como era de costumbre en él, sabía que nadie ocupaba el cuarto de duchas a esas horas y era por eso que iba en aquel momento, ya que se cohibía mucho al desnudarse con tanta gente en el baño. Entro a las duchas personales con una toalla en su cintura pero de repente siente como sus dos manos son llevadas hasta su espaldas para ser amarradas allí y su cuerpo es empujado contra las frías cerámicas de la pared, su opresor le da la vuelta para mirar aquellos ojos cafés llenos de miedo y al verlos se lame los labios satisfecho por la reacción del menor, luego agarra al chico de los pelos para tirarlo contra el suelo. Ryou no sabía qué hacer, aquella persona que estaba en frente de él la había visto un par de veces pero no sabía nada de él, sintió como aquel chico de ojos verdes lo tomaba del pelo fuertemente y le ponía un frasco en la boca cayendo de este un liquido amargo, Ryou intento escupirlo pero una mano en su boca y un metal frío en su garganta lo hicieron detenerse

- será mejor que te lo tragues niñito – baja su mano que tenía una cuchilla hasta el abdomen del menor – o sino verás unas lindas gotas de sangre caer de este precioso cuerpo que tienes

Sin más opciones Ryou trago aquello sintiendo como le iba quemando sus entrañas mientras bajaba, al ser tirado al piso otra vez tocio intentando botar aquello que había tragado pero aquel objeto metálico se poso en su espalda y sintió como un dolor se producía por el rose de este con su piel.

- te duele? – le pregunta al ver como Ryou se arqueaba y se tendía sobre el piso intentando alejarse de aquel dolor, pero siéndole imposible ya que aquella persona se sentó sobre sus caderas y volvió a pasar la cuchilla sobre la herida recién provocada haciéndola más grande – responde… te duele? – Ryou grita al sentir como la cuchilla iba ingresando más en su cuerpo

Ryou: YA BASTA, ME DUELE DEMASIADO – grita desesperado, mientras muchas lágrimas brotaban por sus ojos – maldito – dice entre dientes, pero se percata que su vista se empieza a ser borrosa y que la cabeza le empieza a doler mucho

- jejeje creo que la droga ya está haciendo efecto – le quita la toalla que Ryou tenía puesta para luego introducir un consolador con vibrador por el ano del menor – ahora empieza lo divertido – Ryou se arquea por el dolor que le produce aquello, mientras sus lágrimas no dejan de salir y un camino de saliva se produce desde su boca hasta su barbilla

Aquel sujeto después de un rato metía y sacaba fuertemente el consolador dentro del menor, mientras que una sonrisa macabra se le formaba en los labios al escuchar como Ryou solamente gemía y sus ojos se mostraban sin vida. De repente un chico muy parecido a Ryou entra al baño viendo aquella imagen y se encoleriza, se acerca con paso decidido hasta donde estaban las dos personas en el baño, al percatarse de esto el chico ojiverde toma del pelo a Ryou y con pone su cuchilla en el cuello de este

- si te acercas más su cabeza va a rodar por el baño – tiembla al ver como Bakura lo ve con odio, aquella mirada sí que lo intimidaba

Bakura: atrévete hacerle algo más a MI RYOU y te prometo que vas a rogar para que te mate – aquel chico se pone a temblar frenéticamente y pasa a enterrar un poco la cuchilla en el cuello de Ryou haciendo que un camino de sangre se forme – te lo advertí

En una rápida maniobra toma de la muñeca que tenía la cuchilla el chico ojiverde y lo lanza lejos, haciendo que suelte a Ryou y este caigan sobre uno de sus brazos para luego dejarlo sobre el piso. Se acerca al ojiverde que se encontraba un poco atontado en el piso y lo toma del pelo, pero el chico aprovecha esto para dar intentar enterrar su cuchilla en la cara a Bakura logrando así una pequeña herida en la mejilla izquierda de este, Bakura lo mira con más odio aun y lo vuelve a tomar del brazo para darle la vuelta y dejar el brazo de este detrás de su espalda provocándole gran dolor

Bakura: dime, que fue lo que le hiciste a mi Ryou – toma del cabello al ojiverde

- crees que te voy a decir? – sonríe al creer que su "fortaleza" mental sería buena, pero para mala suerte de él esto hace que Bakura se enfade más y que lleve más arriba su brazo – AH! ANIMAL ESO DUELE

Bakura: que fue lo que le hiciste a mi Ryou – le vuelve a repetir, para luego acercarse al oído de este – o es que acaso te quieres quedar sin brazo? – ante aquello el ojiverde tiembla y con su voz igual de temblante le dice

- solamente… le-le introduje un vi-vibrador

Bakura: algo más que deba saber? – el chico solamente negó con la cabeza – perfecto… sabes me molesta ver tanta sangre en el cuerpo de mi niño y eso no te lo voy a perdonar

- pe-pero usted dijo qu…que aaaaaaaah! – no pudo terminar su frase ya que Bakura le había quebrado el brazo

Bakura: aquel que hace amenazas y no hace nada, después su palabra no vale nada… aparte lo más seguro era que me atacarías cuando me diera vuelta – lo mira con desprecio, mientras que el ojiverde se retorcía en el piso del dolor

Bakura se acerco adonde estaba Ryou y le saco el consolador que aun tenía en su ano, para luego tomarlo en brazos, ponerle la toalla y llevárselo a su habitación.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Bakura: estando ya en mi cuarto simplemente te cure las heridas que tenías – levanto los hombros y los dejo caer – realmente no hice gran cosa

Ryou miraba asombrado a Bakura: primero que nada lo había salvado, segundo le había dicho que él no era el culpable de que su trasero le doliera ese día y tercero había lastimado a aquel joven por haber intentado violarlo. Todo eso no calzaba ya que él tenía una imagen de Bakura muy distinta, creía que si alguna vez otra persona lo intentaba violar Bakura se le uniría o algo así

Bakura: ya sé que no me crees y no te culpo… bueno será mejor que descanses – se levanto de la cama pero Ryou se aferro a sus caderas fuertemente – oye que crees que haces – intenta soltarse del abrazo de Ryou pero no pudo

Ryou: por favor no me dejes solo – decía entre lágrimas – por favor Bakura – y luego de decir esto cae desmayado sobre la cama

Bakura: Ryou! – grita asustado al ver al chico desmayado sobre la cama, pero suspira al ver la cara de tranquilidad que tenía – bueno creo que acompañarte un tiempo más no me afectará – mira la hora del reloj y luego vuelve a ver al albino que estaba en su cama – ya perdí las clases de la mañana, no me hará daño perder las de la tarde – termina de decir esto y recuesta a Ryou en la cama para luego ganarse al lado de este, pero por fuera de las sabanas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Joey iba apresurado por los pasillos de los dormitorios, sabía que algo malo le había pasado a su amigo albino ya que no lo había visto en toda la mañana y tenía que saber cómo se encontraba, pero antes de poder llegar a su destino es detenido por Malik y Marik los cuales estaban un poco tristes

Joey: que les ocurre a los "tortolitos" – mira con desagrado a Marik

Malik: es Ryou…

Joey: que le paso? – mira a Malik esperando una respuesta

Marik: pues el primito de mi koibito casi fue violado anoche

Joey: o pero que sorpresa… no espera me la sorpresa sería que fuese otra persona – mira con odio a Marik

Malik: Joey a Ryou casi lo viola Maurus, el chico que está en el mismo año que Marik – Joey lo queda mirando exigiendo más explicaciones

Marik: resulta que hace unos meses atrás este chico se le declaro a Bakura, pero como era de esperarse Bakura solo se burlo de él diciéndole que no salía con escorias. Cosa que le enfado a Maurus y prometió que se vengaría… – suspira – no sé cómo se entero que Bakura "frecuentaba" a Ryou por las noches así que decidió vengarse tomando a Ryou por la fuerza

Malik: si no hubiera sido porque Bakura lo fue a buscar al baño, quizás como hubiera quedado mi primo

Joey: o sea que el gran "héroe" se quería violar anoche a Ryou y como este no llego a su habitación fue a cerciorarse que no estuviera con nadie más

Marik: bueno si quieres decirlo así – Joey toma del cuello de la ropa a Marik y lo tira contra la pared – que mierda quieres? – le dice mirando a Joey a los ojos

Joey: no se que quieras logra tu o tus primos, pero no te metas con mis amigos – Malik sujeta un brazo de Joey rogándolo que suelte a su koibito, pero este no le hace caso – te prometo que si me entero que tu, Bakura o Atemu le hicieron algo a mis amigos me las pagaran muy, pero muy caro – suelta a Marik y se va

Marik: Yami? – pregunta arreglándose la ropa, mientras que su koibito lo miraba preocupado – que tiene que ver Yami en todo esto?

Malik: pues… jejeje creo que anda a la siga de Yuugi o este a la siga de Yami… realmente no se – se pone nervioso al ver la sonrisa malvada de su koibito – q-que planeas hacer?

Marik: mmm… te lo diré si tú me ayudas – le giñé un ojo y Malik curioso por saber que se tenía entre manos su koibito asiente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bakura empezó a despertar lentamente, tenía cerca de su nariz aquel perfume que tanto le fascinaba así que apego más su cabeza para sentir mejor aquel perfume, pero lamentablemente aquel movimiento hizo despertar al dueño de aquel dulce aroma. Ryou se desperezo lentamente y abría un poco sus ojos, para ver que aquel ser dueño de sus más profundos sueños y a la vez de su dolor estaba dormido a su lado, sonrió feliz y se sentó un poco en la cama mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos

Ryou: que baka soy – se limpia las lágrimas – snif… por qué uno no puede elegir de quien enamorarse? Snif – las lágrimas empiezan a caer libremente de sus ojos para llegar hasta el cobertor de la cama, apuña sus manos sujetando aquel cobertor azul – por qué? Snif… para peor tenía que ser de la persona que tanto me hace sufrir – recoge sus piernas y las abraza – creo que soy un masoquista – dice después de unos minutos de silencio – sino, por qué mi corazón se acelera tanto y me excito a tal grado cuando él me hace todo eso? – suspira y aprieta más el cobertor con sus manos – y ahora estoy en su cuarto… no quiero creer en lo que me contó, más mi corazón y mi cabeza dicen que si es verdad… – ladea su cabeza mirando la pared que estaba al lado de la cama – no quiero creerle… no quiero creerle por qué sino me daré falsas esperanzas y ya no quiero seguir sufriendo por este amor… no más… – de repente siente unos fuertes brazos rodear su cuello y atraerlo suavemente – Ba-bakura? – pregunta con miedo

Bakura: un masoquista? No lo creo – le susurra cerca de la oreja del menor haciendo que tenga un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo – un poco testarudo e inmaduro… eso sí – le besa detrás de la oreja haciendo que el pequeño se ponga rojo y que otro escalofrío recorra su cuerpo – quiero oírte decir que es lo que piensas de mi – le gira la cabeza para que lo mire directamente a los ojos

Ryou: te odio – sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas mientas que las lágrimas corrían por su cara – te odio como no tienes idea… tu tonto, estúpido controlador de gente, víbora, snif persona sin alma, sin cariño, sin compasión de los demás, torturador, jugador de sentimientos snif… te amo – se lanza a los brazos de Bakura llorando sin control – por qué me tenía que enamorar de ti? Habiendo tanta gente bonita aquí en el instituto y en la cuidad… por qué? – golpea con sus brazos el pecho de Bakura suavemente – … por qué tenías que ser tú? – deja de golpearlo para dejar caer sus brazos a los costados mientras seguía llorando

Bakura: por qué eres un niño que necesita a alguien más fuerte para que lo proteja? – levanta el rostro de Ryou y ve como está más sonrojado aun – baka – le limpia la cara de las lágrimas – deja de llorar así, te va a doler más la cabeza de lo que te dolía

Ryou: no me importa – se vuelve a abrazar a Bakura y este le corresponde el abrazo, quedaron así unos minutos hasta que Ryou vuelve a hablar – y dime que vas hacer?

Bakura: a que te refieres?

Ryou: pues ya sabes lo que siento por ti – aprieta fuertemente la ropa de Bakura al mencionar esto – tu… seguirás jugando así conmigo o… vas a ser peor aun?

Bakura: niño – le toma la cara – yo realmente no se que siento por ti, pero lo que si se es que no voy a dejar que nadie más te toque… por lo menos no de la forma que te toco yo – Ryou sonríe un poco, quizás así era la forma de Bakura de declararse o quizás no, pero aquello le daba un poco de esperanza – sabes – hablo de repente – es la primera vez que solamente conversamos

Ryou: si… – abraza un poco más a Bakura y este sonríe – y me gusto mucho este momento a solas que hemos tenido

Bakura: bueno, dime quieres comer algo? – Ryou lo mira extrañado – es que ya son las seis y treinta de la tarde, por lo que pronto cerrarán la cafetería

Ryou: es tan tarde? – mira asustado a Bakura – mis amigos deben estar preocupados – se iba a parar cuando Bakura lo detiene – por qué me detienes?

Bakura: anoche cuando te traía a mi habitación me encontré con tu primito y Marik, por lo que ellos se enteraron de lo que había pasado… lo más seguro que ellos le dijeron a tus amigos

Ryou: Malik y Marik cerca de las duchas? Que hacían?

Bakura: tomar una ducha "juntos"? – queda mirando al menor el cual se sonroja al entender el punto – bueno como sea, que quieres cenar?

Ryou: y si vamos juntos? Ya me encuentro mucho mejor

Bakura: como quieras, te vistes y vamos – Ryou le sonríe y se viste con la ayuda de Bakura

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios al ver que aquel chico se había tragado todo aquello que había salido de su hombría, luego lo toma de los cabellos para darle un beso en los labios fuertemente y tirarlo al piso

- Ya puedes irte – dice aun sonriendo,

El chico solamente toma sus ropas y se va de aquella habitación rápidamente sin importarle que estuviera solamente en bóxer. Corrió sin parar hasta llegar a su habitación, allí se quedo de pie delante de su puerta y suspiro agradecido que a esa hora de la noche nadie hubiera en los pasillos, busco sin ánimos la llave de su habitación en sus pantalones y cuando ya estaba por abrir la puerta escucha una voz que lo deja pálido

- Yami por qué estas así? – mientas que a este se le caían las llaves de su cuarto

**Continuara**

**

* * *

**

Según un profesor que tuve de "lenguaje y comunicación" que dejar una historia en la parte final con intriga animaba a que el lector con ganas de seguir leyendo… espero que así sea xD bueno nos leemos en el siguiente chapter


	8. Sin poder expresarse

**Sin poder expresarse**

Atemu estaba tirando frenéticamente, de todas las personas que podrían haberlo pillado ¿por qué tenía que ser esa? Ahora lo estaba mirando fijamente y de repente dio un paso hacia él, haciendo que Atemu empezara a derramar lágrimas lo cual asustaron a aquella persona y corrió a donde estaba su compañero. Realmente no sabía qué hacer Atemu, no quería que esa persona se enterara de lo que le ocurría porque de seguro le desagradaría y se apartaría de él; lo cual no deseaba así que simplemente se agacho quedando en cuclillas, puso su cabeza entre sus piernas y se tomaba la cabeza mientras llorando frenéticamente.

Yuugi: Yami ¿qué te pasa? – el mayor de los dos solamente lloraba sin decir nada – por favor Yami dime que te ocurre snif – lágrimas de preocupación empezaron a caer por la cara de Yuugi al ver que Atemu solo lloraba – … Yami por favor… – Atemu mira a los ojos de Yuugi le dice algo y luego cae desmayado en los brazos de este, dejando al pequeño muy alterado.

Yuugi al ver esto lo empezó a llamarlo desesperadamente y a moverlo, pero sin ningún resultado así que al final decidió tomarlo en brazos, lo cual pensó que sería un problema ya que no era fuerte, pero para su sorpresa Atemu era liviano demasiado para su estatura así que fue fácil llevarlo hasta su habitación para dejarlo sobre la cama. Simplemente no entendía que era lo que le estaba pasando a Atemu: primero que nada era cruel con todos, segundo su frialdad para con todas las cosas incluso con lo que le pasaba a sus primos, tercero la forma extraña que empezó a tomar hacía poco hacia con él y cuarto… el hecho que viniera casi desnudo de quien sabe dónde; no podía negarlo Yuugi realmente todo esto lo tenía muy confundido.

Se sentó en la cama mirando a Atemu dormir, realmente tenía un aspecto hermoso al dormir… ¿hermoso? Bueno no podía negar que su amigo era bien varonil, que tenía un cuerpo bien moldeado, que aquella mirada le daba mucha seguridad y que su piel morena realmente era hermosa y suave, suspiro al percatarse de lo que estaba pensando. Cuando su "sueño" era su vida real para él nunca vio a su mejor amigo como algo más, pero ahora que estaba allí durmiendo sentía muchos deseos de besarlo y recorrer su piel con sus manos y/o boca… decidió mejor pensar en otra cosa ya que imágenes lujuriosas se apoderaban de su cabeza y hacían reaccionar su cuerpo, así que camino hasta la ventana para ver si podía pensar en otro asunto.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien siempre creyó estar enamorado de su amiga Anzu, siempre aquella sonrisa y forma de ser le habían atraído, pero cuando su mou hitori no boku se fue de su lado aquella sonrisa ya no lo alegraba como antes o aquellos comentarios de amistad y cariño no lo animaban. Miro fijamente su reflejo en el vidrio y poso una mano en este, realmente eran parecido los dos físicamente pero sus actitudes eran muy distintas: seguro de sí mismo, pensando bien las cosas antes de actuar, autoritario, sobreprotector, buen jefe, amable con los demás cuando los conocía, decir directamente las cosas sin tanto rodeo, autocontrol con sus sentimientos… realmente era una persona perfecta ¿y él? Pues solo era un chico testarudo, demasiado llorón, miedoso de todo, cayendo siempre en privilegiar sus sentimientos, inseguro de las cosas que hacía, sin la fuerza necesaria para proteger a las personas que más le importaba y otras cosas más que no le llegaban a la cabeza.

Empezó a derramar lágrimas sintiéndose impotente de lo que le estaba pasando a su mou hitori no boku, además de tener miedo de que si hacia algo que le desagradará se alejara de él cuando por fin había logrado que él le tuviera confianza, se tapo la boca para llorar silenciosamente mientras resbalaba por el vidrio quedándose sentando en el piso. Paso así un largo rato, llorando por la situación en la que se encontraba y por no tener fuerzas para apoyar a la persona que más quería, se levanto de su sitio y camino hasta la cama donde aun Atemu dormía, le acaricio el pelo un rato y al ver una sonrisa en la cara del mayor, él también sonrió.

Atemu dormía de costado en la cama y con brazo afuera del cobertor, de repente susurraba "no me dejes" sujetando fuertemente el cobertor para luego simplemente suspirar y seguir con sus sueños. Yuugi aun lo miraba como dormía y de repente se percata de la hora "siete y treinta" ya debía arreglarse para ir a clases, pero no quería dejar a su amigo solo allí así que opto por ir a buscar algo para tomar desayuno y luego regresar a su habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Seto: ¿cómo que no fue a las primeras clases? – miraba a sus primos, mientras estos dos solamente comían en las mesas de la cafetería

Marik: como escuchaste, no se presento a las clases de cálculo ni la de historia… sus ramos favoritos

Bakura: debe haber tenido una aventurita anoche, por eso no fue – dijo como si nada mientras tomaba un jugo en caja

Seto: él no es como tú… – mira a su primo que no le toma atención – de seguro le pasó algo

Marik: sería bueno preguntarle a Mutou – Seto y Bakura lo quedan mirando – ¿qué? Malik me dijo que últimamente su amigo pasaba mucho tiempo al lado de Yami

Seto: bueno le voy a preguntar – se dirige directamente a Yuugi que estaba justamente estaba en la cafetería comprando su almuerzo – Mutou – el aludido lo mira – has visto a Yami?

Yuugi: pues si… estaba durmiendo en su cuarto hasta hace poco – mira su comida y suspira alegre al ver que se le había ocurrido comprar solamente almuerzo para uno – parece que no se siente bien… realmente no lo sé, no me dijo nada

Seto: qué raro, porque yo lo he llamado a su celular pero no me contesta, ¿has escuchado tú su celular?

Yuugi: nop – niega con la cabeza – ni siquiera sabía que tenía un celular

Seto: está bien, nos vemos – se da la vuelta y vuelve donde sus primos

Bakura: ¿y?

Seto: según él está bien, pero no le había dicho nada

Marik y Bakura: miente – Seto asiente

Seto: quizás no mienta en que no le ha dicho nada, pero que ¿"no se siente bien"? Yami nunca se ha enfermado ya que goza de una muy buena salud

Bakura: hoy es doce…

Marik: ¿y?

Bakura: tu sabes que le siempre entre los diez a quince de cada mes desaparece todo el día, es así desde hace seis meses

Seto: lo más seguro que Yuugi descubrió algo, pero Yami no le quiera contar nada – suspira y se dispone a marcharse

Marik: ¿adónde vas?

Seto: a ver a mi hermano Mokuba, hoy llega Inglaterra y pedí permiso para ir a buscarlo

Marik: nada saludos al chiquitín – se despide de su primo con la mano y mira a Bakura – que hacemos con Yami?

Bakura: él nos dirá las cosas a su tiempo, no es bueno presionarlo… – toma la mitad de queque que le quedaba y se para – bueno yo tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos

Marik: si, yo igual – toma su caja de jugo y también se va

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yuugi: "qué más quisiera yo que darte todo mi corazón, pero tú ya eres de otro que no vale nada… y qué más quisiera yo que haberte visto antes que él, que tu mirada fuera mía en las mañanas… y sin embargo se, que cuando ese te desnuda estas pensado en mi, que pecado es la locura es de seguir con él… a pesar que lo nuestro es evidente, que este amor es tan potente, tienes miedo de perderte junto a mi…" – cantaba el chico mientras pasaba en limpio la materia del día, Atemu había despertado recién, se queda escuchando la letra y se percata que aquella letra le encajaba a él perfectamente

Yami: ¿de qué grupo o cante es esa canción? – al escuchar la voz de Atemu, Yuugi salta en su puesto y mira a su huésped

Yuugi: pues del grupo Koko Stambuk y la canción se llama lágrimas – miro nervioso a Atemu y con hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas

Yami: no la había escuchado nunca, ¿ese es el coro?

Yuugi: no, el coro dice – cierra los ojos y recuerda la letra del coro – "… y llueven lágrimas… que bajan por tu cara y son mis lágrimas, no me pidas que huya ahora de este huracán… que nos tienen por completo hechos lágrimas, pero dile que son lágrimas de amor…" – mira a Atemu y le sonríe – no sé por qué se me viene esa canción a la mente – los dos quedan en silencio un par de minutos hasta que Atemu decide hablar

Yami: Yuugi… respecto a cómo me viste ayer… yo… – mira la cama, mientras toma un poco de aire y aprieta el cobertor – pues yo… – al sentir las manos de Yuugi sobre las suyas levanta la mirada para ver aquellos inocentes ojos violeta – Yuugi?

Yuugi: no te sientas obligado a darme explicaciones que no deseas dar… – le sonríe – no es necesario que las des

Yami: ¿es qué acaso no quieres saber? – desvía la mirada hacia la pared

Yuugi: no es que no quiera saber… realmente tengo curiosidad – se pone un poco rojo de vergüenza y Atemu lo queda mirando – pero… no quiero que te sientas presionado a decirme algo que no deseas hablar o comentar, es por eso que te digo que no me lo digas – Atemu suelta sus manos de las de Yuugi para abrazarlo, recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro del menor – Yami… – le susurra mientras le corresponde el abrazo, pero se preocupa al sentir húmedo su hombro – estas bien?

Yami: si… – lo abraza un poco más fuerte – solamente quiero estar así un rato… por favor…

Yuugi: descuida, puedes quedarte así el tiempo que desees – también apoya su cabeza sobre el hombro de Atemu, sintiendo aquel cálido abrazo. Pasaron así un gran rato, sintiendo el aroma el uno del otro; sin querer separarse pero cuando un sonido por parte del estomago de Atemu lo hacen separase, dejando de paso a este sonrojado – creo que tienes hambre – se ríe al ver el sonrojo y la vergüenza que le había dado a su amigo

Yami: creo que si – se iba a poner de pie, pero Yuugi lo detiene poniéndose ahora él rojo

Yuugi: espera… yo… yo tengo algo aquí para que comas – Atemu queda mirando extrañado a Yuugi por su comportamiento, pero se alegra al ver una hamburguesa y una caja de jugo traída por el menor – no sé si te gusta las hamburguesas o el jugo de durazno… lo compre hace un rato para ti – Atemu le sonríe y le dice un "gracias" para luego comerse aquella pequeña cena

Yami: Yuugi dime algo – le habla cuando había terminado y el aludido lo queda mirando – ¿por qué te pusiste rojo cuando intente pararme de la cama?

Yuugi: ¿la verdad?... – Atemu le asiente esperando una respuesta – es que aun estas casi sin ropa – se pone bastante rojo al decir esto – y… pues si te parabas ibas a… aquedar así… fue por eso – Atemu se pone a reír y Yuugi lo mira extrañado – ¿por qué te ríes?

Yami: es que – se tapa la boca (así como lo hace en el anime cuando ríe) – no puedo creer que por eso nomas no hayas querido que me levantara

Yuugi: pues es que andas casi sin ropa – lo mira enfadado y aun sonrojado

Yami: si, pero – toma del mentón a Yuugi y se acerca a él mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, logrando que se sonroje más – me hubieras puesto algo de ropa o aunque sea un pantalón para que eso no pasara… ¿verdad?

Yuugi: si… pe-pero… para eso yo… yo tendría q-que ha-haberlo tocado – siente la respiración de Atemu muy cerca de él lo cual lo ponía muy nervioso

Yami: y dime, ¿por qué estas tan nervioso?

Yuugi: po-porque usted esta… muy… muy cerca

Yami: ¿demasiado? – se acerca un poco más casi rozando los labios de Yuugi – yo creo que esto es estar muy cerca – Yuugi sentía como su corazón iba a salirse por la garganta, así que aprieta fuertemente sus ojos – ¿por qué cierras tus ojos?... ¿es qué acaso quieres que haga algo? – solo recibe como respuesta unos brazos por detrás de su cabeza y un fuerte apoderamiento de sus labios, lo cual se formo en un suave beso a los pocos segundos.

Amaba ese sabor, desde la primera vez que lo había probado se volvieron en su droga y ahora otra vez los tenía allí para sentir su sabor, pero no quería solo posar sus labios sino que también quería probar aquella cavidad que resguardaban así que paso su lengua sobre ellos para pedir autorización y fue concedida casi de inmediato abriéndose aquella boca para que él pudiera saborear por todos lados que podía y animando a su compañera a hacerle lo mismo. Pasaron así un buen rato hasta que la falta de aire los hizo separar, Yuugi al percatarse de lo que acababa de pasar empujo a Atemu fuertemente dejándolo tendido sobre la cama y miraba para otra dirección todo rojo. Atemu parpadeo un par de veces confundido por la reacción del menor, pero casi se pone a reír fuertemente cuando ve que era solamente por vergüenza que aquel chico había actuado así, por lo que se sentó otra vez en la cama y le hablo cerca de la oreja.

Yami: no beso mal, ¿verdad? – Yuugi al escuchar esa voz cerca de su oreja se separo casi al instante sentándose en el otro extremo de la cama – ¿qué ocurre? – mira que Yuugi aun estaba rojo y mirándolo con cariño pero a la vez con vergüenza – ¿es qué acaso no me vas a responder mis preguntas? – se acerca al pequeño en cuatro patas quedando su frente pegada a la del otro – ¿me vas a decir algo?

Yuugi: si me gusto… – cierra fuertemente sus ojos y siente como Atemu se sienta sobre sus piernas – Yami? – mira al invitado de su cuarto y este le vuelve a dar otro beso, suavemente recorriendo toda aquella boca, saciándose de su sabor hasta que el aire vuelve a reclamar lo suyo, luego pone una mano sobre el pecho del menor intentando que este se recueste sobre la cama, pero siente las manos de este sobre su pecho empujándolo – no… por favor – le habla en susurro. Atemu le sonríe y le besa el cuello sacándole un suspiro, pero Yuugi lo sigue empujando para que se detenga – por favor Yami… detente – Atemu se detiene al llegar al primer botón de la camisa de Yuugi y le sonríe

Yami: tu realmente no quieres que me detenga… – le acaricia el pecho sobre la tela – ¿por qué me pides algo que no deseas? – le besa detrás de la oreja

Yuugi: yo… ah! No hagas eso – siente una electricidad en su cuerpo al sentir como Atemu jugaba con su oreja – yo no quiero hacerlo contigo así – Atemu se separa para mirarlo directamente a los ojos – por favor Yami… yo estoy confundido – mira a otro lado sintiendo la mirada de Atemu – por eso te pido que detengas – Atemu suspira y se sienta al lado de Yuugi

Yami: ¿tienes miedo?

Yuugi: solo un poco

Yami: ¿seguro? – mira como Yuugi jugaba con sus dedos y luego suspira

Yuugi: pues tengo arto miedo, pero no es por eso que te pedí que te detuvieras… – toma aire y mira a Atemu a los ojos – realmente estoy confundido y… y no creo que esto me ayude – para su sorpresa siente como Atemu atrae su cabeza hacia su pecho y le da un beso en ella

Yami: está bien, no te haré nada – posa su mano sobre el hombro de Yuugi, mientras que este se acomoda mejor sobre el pecho de Atemu

Yuugi: Yami

Yami: hn? – mira a Yuugi

Yuugi: tu corazón esta latiendo rápido – se lleva su mano hacia su corazón sintiendo como este también latía rápido

Yami: no soy una maquina Yuugi, también mi cuerpo reacciona por las cosas que hago – mira enfadado hacia el frente

Yuugi: Yami… ponte algo de ropa, ¿quieres?

Yami: no quiero… – Yuugi mira a Atemu y este solo suspira – pero lo haré porque tú me lo pides – Yuugi le sonríe. Cuando estaba vestido los dos se acuestan sobre la cama quedándose dormidos bien abrazados

**Continuara

* * *

**

Siempre que escucho la canción de koko "lagrimas" la asocio con este fic XD no sé porque… bueno espero que les haya gustado este chapter n_n nos vemos en el siguiente


	9. Gran Infortunio

**Gran infortunio**

Ya habían pasado un mes desde aquel accidente entre Yami y Yuugi, ninguno de los dos comento nada al respecto ni tampoco tocaban el tema cuando se pasaban a encontrar y conversaban un rato, pero Yami se iba siempre cuando veía a muchos jóvenes conversar a sus espaldas por el hecho de estar los dos juntos lo cual dejaba a Yuugi triste y confundido.

Era fin de semana largo y los padres podían ir a ver a sus hijos para llevárselos a sus casas o para pasar el fin de semana con ellos, lamentablemente los padres de Yuugi no pudieron ir a verlo ya que el padre de su mamá se había enfermado y tenían que irlo a cuidar, así que Yuugi ahora andaba dando vueltas solo por el instituto ya que sus amigos se habían ido con sus padres. Realmente aquel instituto se veía vacio al no tener a sus alumnos y profesores dando vueltas por todos lados, camino por el campus mirando para todos lados viendo si había alguna persona conocida por allí cerca, camino un poco más y bingo! Allí había alguien que conocía sentado en una banca, aunque no se esperaba encontrarse con él pero no quería estar solo así que fue a conversar un rato

Yuugi: hola Kaiba-kun, que haces aquí? – pregunta el chico mientras se sentaba al lado de este

Seto: tomándome mi tiempo para salir de esta cárcel y tú?

Yuugi: pues creo que me quedare este fin de semana aquí, ya que mis padres no pudieron venir a verme

Seto: y por qué no te juntas con Atemu? – el chico lo queda mirando extraño – resulta que ni Atemu ni yo salimos los fines de semanas largos para encontrarnos con nuestros padres, así que lo pasamos aquí

Yuugi: y por qué no se juntan con sus padres? – pregunta intrigado

Seto: porque siempre están muy ocupados para poder preocuparse por dos escorias – Yuugi lo queda mirando sorprendido y Seto solo suspira – creo que hable demás, pero el punto es que ellos no tienen tiempo para nosotros así que siempre estamos aquí – se levanta de su puesto y antes de irse mira otra vez a Yuugi – sería bueno que tu salieras a pasear, luego de un tiempo este lugar se vuelve un encierro si te quedas mucho tiempo aquí – Yuugi solamente asiente y ve como Seto se iba

Yuugi: rayos se me olvido preguntarle donde estaba Yami – se queda mirando por donde se había ido Seto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Joey andaba feliz mirando todas las tiendas nuevas que habían en la cuidad, aunque siempre los fines de semana salía a mirar y a perderse entre los videos juegos de la cuidad esta vez prefirió mirar las tiendas de ropa y comida que había. Una tienda llamo su atención era una de muñecos y peluches e intrigado entro para ver qué cosas vendían: peluches de todos colores y tamaños, muñecos de diferentes formas y portes, juegos de mesa, juguetes de plásticos y algunas cosas para adornar alguna fiesta de cumpleaños; siguió mirando y vio un pequeño oso de felpa que le llamo su atención, que sin pensarlo lo tomo entre sus manos para luego abrazarlo tiernamente

- veo que le gusto el oso juguetón

Joey: disculpe? – mira al anciano que recién le había hablado

- ese oso se llama "oso juguetón" y es uno de los más cotizados por los niños – Joey da vuelta el osito y mira el creador – este es uno de los pocos juguetes tiernos que ha sacado la empresa Kaiba Corp y es de lo más tierno – Joey deja el osito sobre el mostrador – lo va a llevar

Joey: si… y para regalo por favor… de seguro a mi hermanita Shizuka le gusta

- discúlpeme joven, pero ya no nos quedan papeles de regalo para dama… pero si va a esta dirección el caballero de allí se lo envuelve gratis – le pasa un papel con el nombre del lugar a Joey – discúlpeme realmente, resulta que no me he hecho tiempo de ir a comprar los papeles de regalo

Joey: descuide, de todos modos ando con tiempo – le sonríe al caballero de la tienda para luego irse – a ver dice 334 y voy en el… 326 y este de al lado es el 336… rayos donde está el 334? Debería estar aquí entre medio de estos dos – se toma la cabeza – no entiendo… allí hay una abuelita, ella debería saber – corre adonde estaba la anciana de pie – disculpe señora, pero donde está el 334?

- ese número está al frente jovencito, es que a caso no ve que van de diez en diez los número? – la señora levanta su bastón y a Joey le sale una gotita

Joey: muchas gracias señora

- en mis tiempos teníamos que aprendernos toda la numeración y pobre de nosotros que nos perdiéramos sino la que nos llegaba la grande…

Joey empieza a retroceder al ver que la abuelita había empezado un monologo, se da la vuelta para correr, pero no se fija por donde iba y pasa a chocar contra una persona haciéndolo caer al piso de cola soltando un pequeño gemido por el dolor producido en sus partes traseras

Joey: FÍJESE POR DÓNDE CAMINA – grita enfadado y al levantar la vista ve a Seto serió frente de él

Seto: no sabía que el que tenía la culpa era el que miraba por donde iba y no el que corre como loco sin mirar adonde va

Joey: no molestes – se levanta del piso y sacude sus ropas

Seto: no creí que te gustara este tipo de cosas – recoge del suelo el oso juguetón que Joey había pasado a tirar lejos

Joey: eso no te incumbe – intenta quitarle el oso a Seto, pero como este es más alto lo eleva en su mano siéndole imposible a Joey alcanzarlo – devuélvemelo, es para mi hermanita Shizuka

Seto: mm… con mayor razón no te lo voy a entregar – acerca un poco su cara a la de Joey – a menos, claro está que me des algo a cambio – sonríe maléficamente

Joey: prefiero ir a comprar otro en ese caso – se da la vuelta, pero Seto le habla

Seto: dudo que con esa mugre de dinero que te envían todos los meses puedas comprar otro… por lo que se mi padre los saco a un precio elevado estos oso por hacer esto – le presiona el estomago al osito el cual empieza a temblar y una voz dulce empieza a cantar una hermosa melodía – es gracioso como la gente gasta plata en esta tontera – sigue mirando al osito cuando ve que Joey toma del muñeco de los pies para encararlo – será mejor que lo sueltes, a no ser que quieras quedarte con la mitad del muñeco

Joey: devuélvemelo maldito ricachón – los dos empiezan a intercambiar mirada, hasta que Seto se le acerca más a la cara a Joey haciendo que este retroceda un paso y aprovechando esto tira del peluche quedándoselo otra vez él – maldito devuélvelo

Seto: sabes muy bien cuál es el precio – sonríe al ver la actitud tan pasiva que estaba teniendo Joey frente de él – sabes que no me puedes ganar, así que será mejor que cedas de una vez

Joey: maldito – empuña sus manos y en un repentino movimiento le da un golpe a Seto en la mejilla e intenta quitarle el oso de las manos, pero este lo lanza al aire para tomar a Joey entre sus brazos y luego tomar el oso otra vez – MALDITO BASTARDO SUÉLTAME DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS, POR LA PUTA MADRE QUE TE PARIO DÉJAME EN PAZ – le gritaba con odio a su opresor

Seto: te has vuelto más dócil cachorro – sonríe al ver como Joey baja un poco la mirada – a las ocho en mi cuarto, sino este lindo osito va a llegar por pedazos a donde tu hermanita – le da un beso en la nariz a Joey para luego irse

Joey: MALDITO – grita lleno de rabia, pero se ruboriza al ver que había demasiada gente observándolo – cre-creo que yo me voy…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yuugi estaba cansado de buscar a Yami, había caminado por todo el instituto buscándolo pero solo se había encontrado con uno que otro compañero de clases de él o de Yami. Ahora descansaba en una banca cerca de los árboles del instituto sintiendo el ruido de la naturaleza, pero una melodía lo hace despertar así que sigue de donde provenía, pero cuando empieza a escuchar también una voz que cantaba al compas de aquella melodía se percata de quien era así que más rápido va al lugar adonde provenía. Se gano detrás de un árbol, para poder ver a Yami como tocaba una guitarra y con una voz triste cantaba en otro idioma, sabía que no era ingles ni ningún otro idioma que hubiera escuchado antes; de repente su cuerpo se fue hacia el lado perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de lado al suelo

Yami: quien está allí – se levanta de su puesto inmediatamente con enfado por saber que alguien lo estaba espiando, pero al ver a Yuugi sujetándose su hombro se asusta y corre donde estaba el menor – te encuentras bien?

Yuugi: si… eso creo – se levanta del suelo muy apenado – discúlpame, no fue mi intención espiarte pero cantabas tan bien que no quise molestarte

Yami: descuida – suspira ya más tranquilo – pero la verdad es que no me gusta que me escuchen cantar, así que no lo vuelvas hacer

Yuugi: por qué? Tienes una linda voz para cantar – le dice feliz haciendo que Yami se sonroje un poco

Yami: porque no me gusta a tener a la gente mirándome tan fijamente solamente para escuchar cantar

Yuugi: que mal, a mi me gusto tu voz cantando… pero lo que no se es el idioma en el que estabas cantando, no entendí nada de lo que cantabas

Yami: es hebreo, me gustan las civilizaciones antiguas y entre uno de los idiomas que aprendí fue ese y también aprendí algunas canciones como aquella que escuchaste… aunque es una canción bien triste

Yuugi: que dice la canción? – lo mira interesado, pero Yami desvía la mirada – ocurre algo?

Yami: no es nada… dime quieres salir a dar un paseo? Realmente me aburre estar encerrado en este lugar – Yuugi asiente – bueno te espero en treinta minutos en este lugar

Yuugi se había cambiado rápidamente de ropa y se había puesto algo más ligero por el calor que hacia ese día, pero al ver llegar Yami con ropa de cuero negro bien apretada a su cuerpo paso duramente saliva por su garganta intentando que la saliva no se le callera por lo que veía, no entendía porque su amigo se había vestido así ya que el calor que hacía eran grande y con esa ropa lo más seguro que se estaba asando

Yuugi: Yami por qué te vestiste así? – su curiosidad le gano

Yami: jejeje ya vas a ver el porqué – le guiñe un ojo y lo guía al estacionamiento del instituto, allí se dirigen a una moto bastante grande de color azul y se sube a esta – ven vamos a dar una vuelta

Yuugi: u-una moto? – mira perplejo al ver la moto – y-yo nun-nuca he a-andado e-en una

Yami: tranquilo – le pasa un casco – hasta ahora nunca he chocado – Yuugi toma con miedo el casco – ven vamos – le estira la mano para que se suba a la moto – ahora sujétate bien y bájate la visera… cuando nos detengamos puedes levantarla para hablarme, ya que cuando vayamos en movimiento será difícil que nos escuchemos – Yuugi asiente aun con miedo y se abraza fuertemente de Yami – jejeje tranquilo

Enciende el motor lo cual asusta a Yuugi, quien cierra sus ojos y se abraza más fuerte a Yami casi dejándolo sin aire, este solamente sonríe feliz de cómo estaba actuando su pequeño amigo y decide empezar con su viaje. Salieron lentamente del instituto y cuando ya Yuugi se iba acostumbrando al movimiento de la moto Yami sube la velocidad para que su pasajero se volviera abrazar fuertemente a él, dieron un par de vueltas por las calles de la ciudad hasta que Yami decidió detenerse cerca de la plaza e ir a caminar allí. Yuugi con mucha dificultad salió de la moto casi cayéndose en el intento de salir de ella lo cual provoco que Yami se riera

Yuugi: no te rías de mí – dijo todo rojo por la vergüenza

Yami: discúlpame pero primera vez que llevo un pasajero con tanto miedo, por lo general cuando salgo a pasear con alguien no se aferra en mí cortándome casi toda la respiración – ríe un poco más pero calla al ver la cara triste de Yuugi – que pasa?

Yuugi: nada… y dime por qué paramos aquí? – mira a su alrededor intentando cambiar el tema

Yami: eh? Bueno para caminar un poco, o acaso quieres andar en moto aun? – Yuugi niega con la cabeza – jejeje caminemos un poco y luego regresemos al instituto que ya es un poco tarde

Los dos caminaron por el parque hasta que el estomago de Yuugi rugió por el hambre que tenía, no había almorzado y con todo lo que le había pasado en el día se le había olvidado un poco el hambre, pero ahora que estaba quieto la sensación de hambre le llego de golpe haciendo que Yami riera al ver que su pequeño amigo tenía hambre. Comieron un par de hamburguesas para luego dirigirse al instituto en moto

Todo iba bien hasta que un auto intento adelantarlos pero lo hizo de mala forma alcanzando a pegarle a la moto en la rueda trasera haciendo que Yami perdiera el equilibrio en la moto cayendo los dos de golpe al suelo. Yami salto unos cuantos metros adelante y Yuugi por otro lado no salto lejos pero se cayó junto con la moto siendo aplastado por los ciento ochenta kilo gramos que pesaba esta sobre su pierna, por otro lado el conductor al ver lo que había provocado solamente se dedico a fugarse del lugar. No tardaron mucho en llegar una ambulancia, los policías al lugar y los infaltables mirones que no hacían más que sacar fotos al accidente recién ocurrido y hablar por celular con quien sabe quien

**Continuara….**

Disculpen la demora, pero me entusiasme tanto con el sc2 (starcraft 2) que me compro mi hermano que no hacía más que jugar, además que antes de eso estuve de vacaciones 2 semanas afuera por lo cual no tomaba para nada el computador… espero ahora si actualizar como es debido o por lo menos actualizar este fic je je je espero que les haya gustado el chapter, el siguiente viene SxJ, MxYM y BxYB, aparte de saber el estado de los dos chicos tricolores… no me maten xD

Dato: Serenity Wheeler/ kawai shizuka


	10. Un contrato

Hola mis lectors aquí les dejo el decimo chapter, quiero decirle que los review que me dejan los contesto en la opción que tiene amor-yaoi para responder y los de fanfic me da flojera responder los comentarios en el fic… quizás en los otros fic's que tengo escritos y pronto subiré conteste los review en el fic siguiente… bueno ahora al fic n_n

**Un contrato**

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, no sabía el por qué no podía moverse ni porque el techo del lugar era blanco, de repente sintió un ruido extraño y de pronto llegaron muchos médicos para verlo. Cuando todo hubo pasado miraba extrañado la habitación y la cara sonriente de su abuelo, él cual tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y no tardo en abrazar a su nieto

Sugoroku: _qué bueno que despertaste Yuugi, los médicos decían que quizás te quedarías así para siempre… no sabes cuánto me alegro de que estés con nosotros otra vez_ – decía el anciano refregando su cabeza en el pecho del menor

Yuugi: _a-abuelito de q-que hablas? _– apenas si tenía las fuerzas para hablar

Sugoroku: _hace más de un mes te encontramos en tu habitación desmayado, yo me alarme mucho por lo que llame de inmediato a un médico, al ver que no respondías a nada te trajeron al hospital. Has estado en coma desde aquel entonces y no saben porque estuviste en aquel estado… pero no sabes cuánto me alegro ver que estés bien aquí_

Yuugi: _no enti-tiendo nada _– se toma la cabeza ya que empezaba a sentir un gran mareo

Sugoroku: _será mejor que descanses _– le da un beso en la frente – _mañana vendré a verte otra vez, ya que la hora de las visitas esta por acaba y tú necesitas descansar _– Yuugi simplemente asintió y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar al mundo de los sueños

Ya era de día y la luz que entraba por la ventana era fuerte, sintió unas voces muy conocidas para él y cuando intento identificarlas se percato que eran sus amigos, así que con mucha fuerza abrió los ojos y se sentó para poder verlos mejor. Joey al ver que su amigo había despertado se lanzo sobre este casi ahogándolo y llorando feliz de tenerlo de vuelta, mientras que Anzu y Honda lo veían de atrás sonriendo felices

Joey:_ qué bueno que despertaste viejo _– se separa de su amigo y le revuelve el pelo – _no sé que sería si te hubieran desconectado _

Honda: _es verdad… los médicos ya querían desconectarte, pero tú demostraste que ellos se equivocaban y no sabes cuánto nos alegra _– dice llorando

Anzu: _Yuugi _– lo abraza –_ no sabes cuánto sufrimos cuando nos enteramos _– le da un beso en la mejilla – _estaba muy preocupada de no volver a verte_

Yuugi: _chicos… yo… yo no entiendo que está pasando _– mira confundido a sus amigos

Joey: _después de la partida del faraón tu no comías casi ni tampoco salías de la casa, por lo que empezó a desgastar tu salud y creo que eso fue lo que al final te llevo a que calleras en aquel estado _– dice triste

Yuugi: _de la partida del faraón? _– pregunta confuso

Anzu: _Yuugi, acaso no lo recuerdas? _– mira asombrada al chico y este simplemente agacha la cabeza – _creo que por el momento es mejor así _– sonríe, de repente se escucha cerrarse la puerta de la habitación y Yuugi ve que estaba solo con Anzu –_ Yuugi hay algo importante que tengo que decirte _– este mira confundido a la chica –_ Yuugi yo… pues yo desde hace un tiempo me he percatado que… _– se ruboriza – _te amo _– susurra y besa a Yuugi suavemente, pero cuando se separa ve que el chico solamente la está mirando sorprendido, más no se notaba ningún otro sentimiento – _Yuugi realmente te amo _

Yuugi: _Mazaki lo siento mucho _– aprieta las sabanas – _pero yo… yo no te puedo corresponder _– dice casi llorando y al ver a la chica a los ojos se percata que también estaba a punto de llorar – _lo siento mucho_ – susurra y no tardo mucho en escuchar la puerta dando un golpe al ser cerrada – _qué está pasando aquí?_

Yuugi se acostó en la cama mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos ¿qué estaba pasando allí? Lo último que recordaba era ir en moto con Yami y luego de eso nada más, no entendía porque ahora estaba con sus amigos de siempre ¿es qué acaso lo anterior era un sueño? Pero si era así ¿por qué su mente le haría esa mala jugada? En un momento estaba llorando porque no vería más al faraón, luego está en un mundo completamente diferente y ahora volvía al mundo en el que estaba llorando la partida del faraón. El pensar todo aquello le hacía un gran dolor de cabeza y no encontraba las piezas para poder descifrar aquel gran rompecabezas que ahora tenía, así que no queriendo más lastimarse cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por el mundo de los sueños

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un chico tricolor ya hacía en una cama del hospital teniendo varías maquinas conectadas a él una maquina daba el ritmo de su corazón, otra le daba oxigeno, mientras que su pierna y brazo derecho estaban en alto con yeso cada uno y su cara tenía un raspón en el lado derecho. Un joven muy parecido a él entro por la puerta y ayudado con una muleta llego a la cama del lugar, se sentó con mucho cuidado en la silla que había allí y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar en su cara

Yami: _Yuugi… snif Yuugi no sabes cuánto lo siento _– se tapo la cara con las dos manos sintiéndose impotente por la situación – _yo no quería que esto te pasara… nunca hubiera deseado que esto te pasara _– acarició el pelo del menor y con mucha dificultad se paro para depositar un tierno beso en la frente de este – _por favor despierta pronto… por favor _– apego su frente con la del chico, para luego irse de aquella habitación

Yami caminaba lentamente por los pasillos del hospital, hacía ya dos días que estaba hospitalizado en aquel lugar y ya quería salir arrancando, más no podía porque el chico de aquellos hermosos ojos violeta también estaba hospitalizado y nada más que por su culpa ¿por qué su culpa, si había sido imprudencia del otro? Porque si hubiera estabilizado bien la moto no estaría herido ni estaría en estado de coma el chico que se había apoderado de casi todos sus pensamientos. Suspiro resignadamente ya que de nada valía el culparse por aquello, no supo actuar en aquel momento y se podía notar los resultados, de repente una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

Seto: _si te andas paseando de aquí para allá nunca se recuperará tu rodilla _– bufo enfadado ya que había perdido mucho tiempo buscándolo – _mejor vete ya a tu habitación y quédate allí hasta que te den de alta_

Yami: _solamente quería saber si había despertado _– desvía la mirada del castaño, ya que no quería que se notara su llanto, mientras que Seto solamente suspira

Seto: _mira no es tu culpa, deberías estar alegre de que no paso nasa peor_

Yami: _vaya que manera de dar ánimos primo _– pasa por al lado de este, pero de repente siente como es tomado en brazos – _oye suéltame, que crees que haces_

Seto: _impidiendo que te lastimes mas esa rodilla _– suspira –_ aparte si sigues alegando tanto vas a llamar la atención de todos y lo más seguro que te reclamen por meter boche en este sitio_

Seto cargo a Yami hasta la habitación de este último y allí lo dejo caer sobre la cama dejándole bien en claro que si la próxima vez que lo fuera a ver lo veía caminando por los pasillos del hospital lo dejaría amarrado a la cama, para luego irse del lugar. Realmente su primo había tenido mucha suerte ya que solamente había tenido un golpe en la rodilla, un raspón en la otra y una contusión al lado derecho ¿por qué tan poco? Simplemente porque al momento de salir volando de la moto reacciono en rodar para minimizar el golpe y ¿por qué Yuugi había salido más perjudicado? Porque el chico simplemente no salto de la moto, dejándose llevar por esta que llego a golpear un auto adelante, luego le cayó encima y para terminar el casco no lo tenía bien asegurado por lo que cuando impacto la moto contra el otro auto salió volando este y haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza contra el frío cemento, dejándole aquel raspón en la cara.

Seto llego a su cuarto y se tiro sobre la cama, había sido un fin de semana bien estresante el hecho de que su primo hubiera tenido aquel accidente y el no tener al perro cerca para desahogarse lo hacía sentirse peor. De repente el toque de la puerta le hizo salir una sonrisa y se paro tranquilamente a abrir, al frente de él estaba Katsuya Jōnouchi empapado dejando marcado aquel hermoso cuerpo masculino que tenía y unos cuantos mechones rubios caían sobre su rostro haciéndolo lucir muy sexy

Seto: _buen perro, veo que vienes esperando a que tu amo te atienda, verdad?_

Joey: _ya más quisieras _– dice entre dientes – _me vas a dejar pasar o prefieres que me vaya _– Seto fue a sentar a su cama mientras Joey entraba a su cuarto, se saco la camiseta que estaba estilando – _adonde tienes las toallas?_

Seto: _donde siempre perro _– Joey se puso a buscar en el armario de Seto una toalla, mientras este veía como se movía el cuerpo de Joey y aquellas gotas de agua recorrían su torso – _a que posa te caíste perro?_

Joey: _eso no es de tu incumbencia _– una patada lo hizo caer adentro del armario y vio furioso a Seto – _POR QUE HICISTE ESO?_

Seto: _porque cuando yo te pregunto algo espero a que me respondas perro pulgoso _– habla tranquilamente y casi con un poco de risa al ver la cara de Joey llena de ropa – _ahora responde, o es que acaso quieres que partamos mal?_

Joey: _simplemente estaba paseando con mi hermanita Shizuka, cuando se le escapa un globo que le había comprado y por intentar alcanzarlo, no vi que había un lago y me caigo dentro de este_

Seto: _así que ella te está esperando abajo? _– lo mira con el seño fruncido

Joey: _no, la deje en la parada de la locomoción y me vine para acá… no soy tan tonto para dejarla esperando de un regreso que no va a pasar _– termina suspirando

Seto: _por lo que veo estas pensando, me parece bien _– le revuelve aquel pelo húmedo – _pero me impresiona el hecho que hayas aceptado mi oferta _– una gran sonrisa se le forma en el rostro – _ya que creí que me tomaría más tiempo el que la aceptaras_

Joey: _solamente la acepto porque quiero que mi hermanita y mis amigos estén bien _– mira el suelo tristemente

Seto: _descuida yo cumplo con lo que prometo, pero tú? _– lo toma de la pera obligándolo que lo mire para luego besarlo suave y tiernamente – _espero que cumplas con la parte de tu trato _– mira el sonrojo que se le había formado a Joey

Joey no sabía qué era lo que quería aquel chico, simplemente le había dicho que le tenía que servir en todos sus caprichos, pero ¿hasta qué punto tendría que servirle? Sabía que en la parte sexual tendría que ser completamente, aunque él no quisiera ¿y en el resto? Quizás lo mandaría a hacer su habitación, aunque esta siempre estaba impecable.

Seto: _sácate toda la ropa _– le ordeno

Sin ánimos se termino de sacar los pantalones y boxes que estaban mojados, sentía como el ojiazul miraba minuciosamente cada parte de su cuerpo y como aquella mirada lo devoraba, una mano de Seto se poso sobre su pecho haciéndole tiritar por el cambio de temperatura

Seto: _recuéstate sobre mi cama _– le dijo en el oído, haciendo tiritar al ojimiel Joey se recostó sobre la cama boca arriba y Seto se sentó a su lado recorriendo con su mano izquierda desde la mejilla hasta el pecho para luego volver a subir, dejo su mano sobre un pezón acariciándolo y tirándolo, mientras se agachaba para alcanzar los labios del ojimiel. Las caricias de Seto eran lentas y suaves, queriendo saciarse completamente con aquel cuerpo que estaba debajo de él, de repente baja más su manos hasta la pierna izquierda de Joey y allí se queda haciéndole masajes a su muslo, mientras que con la otra mano hacia que su ahora amante echara la cabeza hacia atrás para poder atacar el cuello con sus dientes y boca.

Por otro lado Joey no sabía qué hacer, aquellas caricias lo estaban volviendo loco y su cuerpo estaba reaccionando más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado, de pronto sintió como el castaño tocaba ahora su sensible miembro y que lo masajeaba muy lentamente mientras lo veía a los ojos. Sin saber que más hacer Joey dejo que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente de sus ojos y reprimía los gemidos apretando sus labios

Seto: _por qué te niegas a mostrarme que te encanta esto_ – lo besa suavemente en los labios, para luego introducir su lengua en la boca del ojimiel e incentivarlo que hiciera lo mismo, cuando el aire pidió su ser prestado atención Seto se quedo mirando aquel hermoso sonrojo que tenía Joey en las mejillas y como intentaba recuperar el aire – _lo estás haciendo bien hasta ahora cachorro _– su mano empieza a jugar con la punta del miembro de Joey, lo cual hace que eche la espalda hacia atrás por el placer – _dime que te gusta _– le susurra en el oído

Joey: _nunca _– se muerde más fuerte el labio al sentir como el castaño había bajado su mano hasta sus testículos y los masajeaba – _un-nunca te lo diré _

Seto: _ya veremos_

El castaño se acostó al lado de Joey pasando su mano derecha por debajo de este y tenerlo así más cerca de él, mientras que su mano izquierda seguía excitando desde abajo ahora un poco más rápido, pero aun así suave. Mientras pellizcaba el pezón derecho de Joey aprovechaba de besarlo de vez en cuando y de repente ver aquel cuerpo que dejaba que le hiciera todo lo que deseaba, pero una mano de Joey hace que se detenga

Joey: _no m-me digas que… eso nomas sa-sabes hacer bastardo _– su respiración agitada no dejaba hablar bien, además que estaba aun reteniendo aquellos gemidos

Seto: _vaya forma que tienes de pedir más _– le besa la frente – _pero como desees cachorro _

Joey al sentir como Seto introducía uno de sus dedos dentro de él arqueo la espalda por el placer, para de inmediato sentir dos dentro de él lo cual ya le producía un poco de dolor y hacerle morder más fuerte su labio inferior para no gemir de placer. Seto se sentía feliz al ver las reacciones del rubio, así que decidió darle un poco más de placer al tomar una tetilla entre sus labios e introducir otro dedo dentro de este

Aquello hizo que por fin Joey soltara un sonoro gemido de placer y que se arquera por el placer y dolor producido, pero alego al sentir como el castaño dejara de jugar con su entrada y lo dejara sobre la cama sin hacerle nada más

Joey: _que pretendes? _– pregunto ya exasperado por no sentir las manos del castaño sobre él

Seto: _tú tienes algo que decirme y mientras no lo digas no seguiré _– toma las manos de Joey y las deja arriba de su cabeza – _como tampoco dejare que tu termines el trabajo… ahora dilo_

Joey: _ya te dije que no _– intentaba relajarse, más sin éxito ya que estaba muy excitado y la lengua de Seto en su oreja le ponía las cosas más difíciles – _nunca lo diré_

Seto: _eres un cachorro rebelde _– le susurra en la oreja, luego bajar hasta el otro pezón para empezar a lamerlo y morderlo hasta dejarlo duro – _dilo cachorro _– sopla un poco en el pezón para causarle un escalofrío a Joey

Joey: _ESTA BIEN MALDITA SEA, ME GUSTA TODO LO QUE ME HACES _– grito ya enfadado consigo mismo al ver como su cuerpo pedía a gritos que el castaño lo siguiera tocando y herido en su orgullo por no poder resistirse

Seto: _bien hecho cachorro _

Seto besa a Joey obligándolo a que abriera la boca y comenzar una pelea por quien llevaba el control de aquel beso, pero el ojimiel no pudo seguir con aquella pelea al sentir como su miembro era otra vez masajeado ahora de forma rápida y un poco fuerte, haciendo que gimiera sin control hasta que un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores demostraba que había acabado en la mano del castaño, sacándole a esté una sonrisa de satisfacción

Seto: _bien hecho mi inu _– lo besa una vez más, para luego pararse e ir a buscar algo al armario

Mientras que Joey intentaba recuperarse, ocultaba su rostro y sus lágrimas con un brazo, su vida como la llevaba hasta ahora cambiaría rotundamente por aquel "contrato" que firmo con el castaño ¿por qué hizo un contrato con Seto Kaiba que dejaría que hiciera lo que quisiera con él? Porque dentro de poco su hermanita Shizuka entraría a estudiar en el mismo instituto y sus padres le dijeron que no tenían el dinero para mantenerlo a los dos, por lo que él decidió que era mejor que sus padres pagaran desde el otro semestre el instituto a su hermana y él se las arreglaría por su cuenta ¿cómo? Pidiéndole a Seto que le diera el dinero para estudiar, siendo esta las consecuencias.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, se había precipitado en pedirle el dinero a Seto, pero ¿por qué había sido tan apresurado? Ni él mismo sabía del porque había corrido hasta donde el castaño para decirle que bueno a la propuesta que le había dado hacia unos meses atrás, pero el dinero que ahora tendría lo ocuparía para ayudar a Ryou con su enfermedad Seto: _que tanto piensas perro _– miro enfadado a Joey, ya que hacia un rato que le hablaba pero este no le contestaba – ¿_no me digas que estás recordando lo que te acabo de hacer para seguir?_

Joey: _que más quisieras, la verdad es todo lo contrario… espera ¿no vas a seguir? _– mira extrañado al castaño

Seto: _no… a menos que me ruegues que siga _– le tira un pantalón a la cara – _póntelo a menos que quieras que en la noche te viole _– sonríe sarcásticamente

Joey: _espero que mañana no me molestes durante la tarde _– suspira – _no quiero que mis amigos se enteren de esto _– mira a Seto y se percata de que estaba con la parte de abajo del pijama ¿tanto rato se había sumido en sus pensamientos?

Seto: _como quieras, pero mañana te llevare al hospital para ver que no tengas garrapatas o alguna cosa extraña_

Joey: _que no soy un perro niño ricachón, además no te pienso acompañar _– ve como Seto se sienta a su lado y le besa la cabeza – _oye no hagas eso _– se separa de este rápidamente con un pequeño sonrojo

Seto: _creo que por el bien de tu amigo Mutou _– Joey lo mira confundido – _está hospitalizado por un accidente que le ocurrió hace dos días_

Joey: _QUE! PERO COMO? CUANDO? POR QUE? _– mira alterado a Seto

Seto: _iba en moto con Atemu cuando un tipo los topo y mi primo no pudo mantener estabilizada la moto, haciendo que se cayeran… el más afectado de aquel accidente fue Mutou, ahora esta inconsciente en el hospital_

Joey: _por qué no me dijiste nada? Tengo que ir a verlo_ – intenta irse, pero Seto lo toma de la muñeca para que se quedara

Seto: _no te dije nada porque no tenía como ubicarte, además no estuviste este fin de semana durmiendo en el instituto por lo que no te podía tocar la puerta y decir "vamos a verlo", ahora los horarios de visita se acabaron por lo que hay que esperar a mañana_ – Joey se dejo caer en la cama – _tu amigo es fuerte, descuida ya verás que va a estar bien dentro de unos días_

Joey: _ojala… ojala sea verdad lo que dices _

Joey se acostó en la cama y sintió como los brazos de Seto rodeaban su cintura y lo apegaban a él, no quería estar en aquella habitación pero no había vuelta atrás, además ahora estaba preocupado por su amigo ¿cómo estaría? Seto no le dijo nada más que estaba inconsciente ¿habrá quedado muy lastimado? Y si es así ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría para que se recuperará? Lo único que deseaba era que Atemu estuviera más lastimado que su amigo, porque sino él mismo se encargaría de dejarlo más herido que su amiguito

**Continuara

* * *

** Ñeee me demore caleta en actualizar ¿por qué? Fácil tuve muchas dificultades y se me juntaron otras cosas que me impidieron actualizar… ahora ustedes se preguntarán ¿por qué Yami salió menos afectado que Yuugi? Fácil me guíe por un accidente que tuvo mi hermano y solamente tuvo una pequeña herida en su rodilla a pesar de haber ido a gran velocidad ¿por qué Yuugi salió tan herido? Porque dos días después que puse que Yuugi se le cayó la moto encima, me paso lo mismo a mi! OMG sentir ese peso sobre la pierna y no poder quitártelo de encima es horrible! Un caballero me ayudo a sacarme la moto de encima y termine con un esguince, y eso que iba lento o sino hubiera quebrado mi patita. Bueno la cosa es que el pc está en el segundo piso y como tenía el pie malo no podía subir escaleras, además se sumaron festividades y estudios por lo que me impidieron actualizar xD Ya mucho "comentario" de la escritora, nos vemos en el otro chapter n_n


	11. Dos mundos paralelos

**Dos mundos paralelos**

Malik miro asustado a su koibito ¿por qué demonios quería que ocupara aquello? Él era hombre no una mujer, así que de ninguna manera ocuparía aquella ropa que su amor le estaba mostrando, o sea era una ropa toda provocativa y no dejaba NADA a la imaginación. Marik molesto al ver que la nula cooperación de su koibito se tiro sobre este para poder ponerle aquella ropa y como era más fuerte logro aquel objetivo que tanto deseaba.

Allí estaba Malik vistiendo unas calzas negras bien ajustadas, un peto rosado pálido, unas calcetas rosadas hasta la rodilla, un moño rosadito y las mejillas de las tenía sonrojadas dando una imagen tierna del chico. Marik al verlo así dio un rugido bajo y tomo una cámara fotográfica para sacarle así unas cuantas fotos, para luego pedirle que se le sentara en las piernas, más el pequeño no quiso ya que sentía que su orgullo estaba por el suelo y no le daría a Marik el agrado de pisarlo más de lo que lo hacía.

Marik: _vamos pequeño no seas tonto_ – le sonrío, más Malik no iba a ceder – mm_… te haces el difícil? Mejor me gusta asechar a mi presa_ – se levanta de la silla y se acerca con una mirada muy hentai a su koibito, este al verlo se va echando hacia atrás – _mi amor, no huyas y deja que te muestre todo mi cariño que te tengo_ – aprisiono a Malik contra la pared y empezó suavemente a darle besos en el cuello – _te amo tanto… ni siquiera imaginas cuanto_

Malik: _si me amas tanto, entonces no me hagas ponerme ropa tan extraña haaa! _– gimió suavemente al sentir como su koibito le pellizcaba uno de sus pezones – _no me trates como chica _– se mordió el labio al sentir el suave masaje que le daba Marik con su rodilla en su entrepierna

Marik: _yo no te trato como una de esas tipas que andan por allí mostrando todo lo que tienen para que alguien las tome en cuenta, no todo lo contrario, me muestro a mi mismo que tú eres mucho más hermoso que cualquiera de ellas y que todo lo que te pongo te queda muy bien _– miro a su koibito a los ojos y lo beso apasionadamente

Un fuerte sonido proveniente de la puerta se escucho, más ninguno de los dos prestaron atención a aquello ya que estaban muy concentrados en mostrarse su amor, pero una voz conocida para ellos los hizo detenerse por la interrupción, dejando a Marik muy molesto

Bakura: _si ya dejaron de manosearse será mejor que me presten un poco de atención _– levanto una ceja al ver a Malik vestido de chica y este al percatarse de aquello se escondió detrás de su koibito – _si como sea… hay que ir al hospital_

Marik: _por qué? _– odiaba que su primo lo interrumpiera siempre que estaba con su koibito

Bakura: _el enano del grupo de nuestras parejas está hospitalizado_

Malik: _qué? Cómo? Cuándo? Por qué? _– salió detrás de Marik para encararlo, pero se sonrojo al máximo cuando vio a Ryou – _yo… esto… creo que… _

Ryou: _mejor vístanse y luego les decimos todo… vamos a estar en la entrada esperándolos _– tomo del brazo a Bakura para irse del lugar

Marik: _creo que hasta aquí llego nuestra tarde _– suspiro y miro a su koibito que lo miraba enfadado – _perdóname Malik, nunca creí que ellos llegarían y entrarían a nuestra habitación_

Malik: _no me hables _– tomo su ropa y se vistió rápidamente

Después de unos quince minutos Malik y Marik estaban en la entrada del instituto viendo como sus amigos como casi se "tragaban" a besos, el mayor de los dos se aclaro la garganta y esto hizo que sus amigos rompieran aquel dulce beso que se estaban dando. Ryou discretamente se arreglaba la ropa, mientras que Bakura no le importo el estado en que había quedado y se acerco a los de pelo cenizo

Bakura: _bien seré corto, Yami choco en moto y el más perjudicado fue el enano por lo que ahora esta inconsciente en el hospital y no se sabe cuando demonios va a despertar_

Ryou: _Bakura no le digas así a Yuugi _– reclamo enfadado, sabía que a su amigo Yuugi no le gustaba que le recordaran todo el tiempo que era de baja estatura

Marik: _para qué te enfadas? Él ni siquiera está aquí_

Ryou: _gracias por recordarlo _– miro enfadado a Marik, podía jurar que la pura mirada lo podía matar

Malik:_ y Atemu como esta? Bakura dijo que había salido más perjudicado Yuu-chan, pero ¿Qué hay de Atemu?_

Ryou: _solo un par de contusiones y su rodilla derecha está un poco lesionada_ – suspiro – _realmente el que se llevo lo peor fue Yuu-kun, ahora solamente tenemos que rezar para que pronto despierte y que su recuperación sea rápida_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Joey iba de un lugar para otro, estaba desesperado y odiaba que los médicos no le dieran una respuesta coherente respecto al estado de su amigo, Seto solamente miraba como caminaba el rubio y Atemu estaba demasiado centrado en sus pensamientos como para hacerle caso a lo que el rubio le decía de vez en cuando.

De pronto llegaron dos personas a la sala donde se encontraban los jóvenes: el primero era un hombre de cabello desafiante de gravedad, ojos color azul, mirada triste y desesperada; le seguía una mujer de cabello café, ojos grandes y muy expresivos, notándose en estos que había estado llorando no hacía mucho. Los dos se acercaron a los tres jóvenes que habían allí esperando que les dijeran que había ocurrido, Atemu iba a hablar más Seto le gano

Seto: _lamento mucho lo sucedido señores Motou, lamentablemente su hijo sufrió lo peor del accidente y no hemos logrado encontrar con la persona que causo todo esto _– se disculpo el ojiazul

Papá de Yuugi: _quién iba manejando? _– pregunto sin siquiera prestar atención las palabras de Seto

Atemu: _yo señor y lame… _– un golpe en su mejilla lo hizo callar, tirándolo al piso y dejando una línea de sangre en su labio

Papá de Yuugi: _IBAS A DECIR QUE LO LAMENTAS? POR DIOS POR TU CULPA MI HIJO ESTA INCONSCIENTE NUEVAMENTE _– iba a darle otro golpe pero Seto lo detiene y ve como su esposa va ayudar a Atemu a ponerse de pie

Mamá de Yuugi: _cómo puedes ser así? No fue culpa de este chico que ocurriera aquel accidente, así que no lo culpes ni le vuelvas a pegar _– mira enfadada a su esposo – _te encuentras bien? _– mira preocupada a Atemu

Atemu: _descuide, estoy bien _– se sienta en una de las sillas que habían en la sala y la señora con cuidado pasa un pañuelo, que había sacado de su cartera, por el rostro de Atemu – _descuide, realmente estoy bien _– le dice nervioso al ver la actitud tan materna del señora

Mamá de Yuugi: _no pasa nada _– le sonríe – _es bueno ver que no te paso nada a ti, sabes a mi hijo siempre le ha costado hacer amigos y el ver a todos ustedes aquí me alegra mucho, sobre todo el que estés tú aquí _– mira a Atemu dulcemente – _primera vez que veo que Yuugi se acerca tanto a alguien y que más encima acepte el salir con él _

Joey: _si claro, pero mire con que consecuencias _– Seto le pisa el pie – _pero que! _

Seto: _cierra la boca _– lo mira amenazante y Joey se calla

Papá de Yuugi: _puede ser que mi hijo le tenga confianza a este muchacho, pero no quiero que te le vuelvas a acercar _– mira con odio a Atemu – _esta vez fue un accidente y después qué? Lo vas a botar por un edificio o algo así? _– de repente la mamá de Yuugi se acerca a su esposo y le da una cachetada

Mamá de Yuugi: _entiende de una vez por todas que esto fue un accidente, no fue culpa de este chico que nuestro hijo saliera tan lastimado _– se pone a llorar – _a mí también me duele ver que mi hijito este otra vez en coma, pero no vez que este chico igual se siente culpable? Por Dios ten un poco más de corazón y se más amable con él _– se acerca a Atemu y le habla – _ven vamos a donde una enfermera para que te de algo frío_

Atemu: _pe… pero yo _– no puede seguir hablando ya que la mamá de Yuugi lo interrumpe

Mamá de Yuugi: _nada de pero, vamos _– Ayuda a que Atemu se ponga de pie y lo lleva a otra sala

Seto: _otra vez en coma? _– pregunta después que se hiciera un silencio incomodo en el lugar

Papá de Yuugi: _si, eso ocurrió hace más de dos años atrás…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuugi miraba confundido a las dos personas que habían llegado al hospital a verlo, él simplemente les había contado que es lo que le había pasado y ellos habían tomado una pose pensativa hacia más de treinta minutos e incluso habían salido de su habitación para hablar los dos, luego volvieron a entrar a su habitación, más aun no le decían nada

Yuugi: _por favor digan algo que me están desesperando con tanta intriga _

Ishizu: _Yuugi _– se acerco al mencionado y lo miro fijamente – _lo que está pasando es que tu alma existe en dos mundos paralelos y puedes ir cambiando de mundo, es por eso que vez las mismas cosas más no son iguales en los dos lados _

Yuugi: _no entiendo_

Shadi: _lo que la señorita Ishizu quiere decir es que extrañamente tu alma puede ir cambiando de mundo, lo cual hace que vivas aquí y allá al mismo tiempo, más puedes hacer aquel cambio de mundo simplemente cuando uno de tus dos lados cae en un sueño absoluto_

Yuugi: _en otras palabras, cada vez que quedo inconsciente en uno de los dos mundos voy al otro sin quererlo_

Shadi: _o puede ser que muy internamente lo desees _– Yuugi lo miro extrañado – _tus amigos me decían que después de la ida del faraón a su descanso eterno te deprimiste a tal grado que ya ni siquiera tocabas tus alimentos. Por lo que creo que deseabas tanto el volver a verlo que te uniste a tu cuerpo de aquel mundo, donde aun existe el faraón_

Yuugi: _puede ser, pero… cómo puedo dejar esto de ir y volver? Es que me confunde enormemente el estar en un lado y luego en otro _

Ishizu: _a que se refiere joven Yuugi?_

Yuugi: _resulta que hace poco había tenido sueños en donde estaba aquí con mis amigos de siempre, más no con el faraón y después despertaba en el otro lugar viviendo una vida normal siendo el duelo de monstruos solo otro juego más de cartas y no como se ve aquí_

Ishizu: _creo que esto es más grave de lo que creía_

Shadi: _si sigue así lo más seguro es que quede en el otro mundo_ – Yuugi miraba confundido a los dos, no entendía bien lo que decían

Ishizu: _pero solamente hay una persona que puede decidir adonde va a vivir al final_

Shadi: _pero la carga de hacer el cambio total puede destruir su alma, así que no es tan fácil como decidir en qué lugar vivir, se tiene que hacer con un conjuro para que su alma no siga dando aquellos saltos_

Ishizu: _pero yo no conozco aquel hechizo y no es una cosa de decir aquí quiero quedarme, se tiene que pensar bien_

Shadi: _pero si está dando saltos cuando duerme, tiene que tomar una decisión luego ya que sino su alma se perderá por el tiempo y espacio _– deja de hablar con Ishizu y mira fijamente a Yuugi – _joven Yuugi es solamente usted quien debe tomar aquella decisión, más tiene que apresurarse ya que su alma está en riesgo_

Ishizu: _nosotros haremos todo lo posible para encontrar aquel hechizo lo antes posible _– se acerca a Yuugi y le toma las manos – _por favor haga todo lo posible para que su alma permanezca en este mundo, saque aquellos deseos de volver a ver de nuevo al faraón y quédese aquí o sino nosotros no podremos ayudarlo _

Luego de decir aquello Ishizu y Shadi se van de la habitación de Yuugi dejándolo muy preocupado y con muchas preguntas, ya que él realmente deseaba volver a donde estaba Yami, más su deseo de ver a su abuelito era lo que lo hacía volver a aquel mundo donde no estaba su ser amado ¿qué podía hacer? Recostó su cabeza sobre su almohada, ya estaba anocheciendo y lo que más deseaba en ese momento era volver a Yami ¿sería cierto si lo deseaba volvería aquel mundo? Bueno nada perdía con intentar, así que mientras se iba durmiendo el único deseo que guardaba en su mente y corazón era volver aquellos hermosos ojos rojos que lo habían atrapado.

Despertó con un cansancio enorme ¿por qué? Si él solamente estaba descansado en el hospital por su "depresión" extrema, abrió los ojos y suspiro cansadamente _"aun en el hospital" _se dijo e intento ponerse de pie para mirar la ventana, más no pudo ya que un dolor en todo su cuerpo y unas ataduras se lo impidieron. Miro para todos lados confundido y se percato que su brazo y pierna derecha estaban levantados con yeso ¿por qué? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? De repente la puerta de su habitación se abrió y sus ojos se quedaron mirando fijamente aquellos ojos rojos

Atemu: _Yuugi _– susurro y lentamente se fue acercando a donde su amigo, al llegar al lado de este sus ojos estaban derramando muchas lágrimas, más no le importo que lo vieran así ya que estaba muy feliz de ver aquellos ojos violetas que tanto le gustaban – _Yuugi al fin despiertas _– lo abrazo fuertemente, mientras contenía unos cuantos sollozos – _no lo puedo creer, al fin despiertas_

Yuugi: _Yami… que paso? _– estaba aturdido y la reacción del mayor no le ayudaba, este se separo lentamente de su amigo y lo quedo viendo a los ojos impresionado

Atemu: _no… no lo recuerdas? _– vio los ojos confundidos de Yuugi y suspiro – _cuando íbamos en moto… pues… me chocaron y tú… _– empezó a sollozar – _tú fuiste el que más salió perjudicado _– sintió una mano sobre la suya y miro a Yuugi quien le sonreía – _Yuugi perdóname _

Yuugi: _descuida no fue tú culpa _– entrelazo sus dedos con los de Atemu y se quedaron mirando un rato – _yo no creo que tú quisieras que algo así nos pasara _– Atemu al ver sonreír tan sinceramente al menor lo volvió a abrazar suavemente intentando no lastimarlo, para luego dejar su cabeza en el pecho de este y llorar desesperadamente – _Yami _– susurro mientras le hacía cariño en la cabeza – _tranquilo, que todo está bien ahora _

Atemu levanto la vista mirando aquellos ojos violetas y sin saber porque se acerco a los labios del chico dándole así un suave y tierno beso, Yuugi paso su brazo libre detrás del cuello de este para profundizar aquel beso, pero se separaron bruscamente al sentir como la puerta se abría. Entro a la habitación la enfermera de turno y vio a los dos chicos un poco sonrojados cosa que le pareció extraña, mientras que detrás de ella entraba la mamá de Yuugi y sonreía enormemente al ver a su hijo despierto

Yuugi: _mamá? _– pregunto extrañado al ver a su madre allí, esta se le acerco y lo abrazo sobre protectoramente – _mamá que bueno verte, cómo está el abuelo?_

Mamá de Yuugi: _Preocupado por ti, como todos mi niño _– le besa la frente – _que bueno verte despierto _

Enfermera: _dejo la fuente aquí y voy por el desayuno _

Atemu: _creo que yo esperare afuera para mientras _– se iba a ir, cuando la mamá de Yuugi le hablo

Mamá de Yuugi: _nada de eso, tú me ayudas _– Atemu miro sorprendido a la señora, mientras Yuugi miraba sin entender – _no puedo asear a mi hijo yo sola, ya creció mucho desde la última vez que lo bañe _– Yuugi se puso súper rojo

Yuugi: _mamá yo creo que me puedo asear solo _

Mamá de Yuugi: _no, no debes hacer fuerza aun ya que tienen que soldar bien esos huesos así que tú amigo me va ayudar, verdad?_

Atemu: _cre-creo que no me queda de otra señora _– aun estaba impresionado por lo que le pedía la mamá de Yuugi

Mamá de Yuugi: _no me digas así, dime Aki-san _– le pasa a Atemu la fuente con agua – _empieza para mientras, yo voy a buscar algunas toallas _

Atemu: _pe-pero…_

La mamá de Yuugi va de la habitación dejando a Atemu con las palabras en la boca, este solamente suspira y mira a su amigo sobre la cama que aun tenía el sonrojo por la petición tan extraña de su madre, de repente mira al mayor y este le sonríe dulcemente

Atemu: _si quieres la esperamos _– Yuugi se queda en silencio mirando la ventana que había en la habitación, hasta que después de un rato hablar

Yuugi: _mi mamá se va a enojar contigo si no le haces caso _– Atemu lo mira confundido – _a ella le gusta que hagan de inmediato todas las cosas que pide _– suspira

Atemu: _entonces no me queda de otra? _– le sale una gotita al ver como Yuugi negaba – _bueno que le vamos hacer…_

Atemu toma una esponja para dejarla en el agua, mientras veía como Yuugi se desabrochaba costosamente su pijama de estrellitas así que se acerco a él con la esponja ya con jabón y le ayudo a desabrocharla para luego con suavidad pasar aquella esponja por el torso del menor, mientras que Yuugi se iba sonrojando por lo que hacía Atemu tan tranquilo. Atemu limpio cuidadosamente el hombro derecho de Yuugi para no causarle ninguna molestia, pero a pesar de ser cuidadoso no pudo lograr su objetivo ya que igual paso hacerle doler

Yuugi: _me pregunto por qué mi mamá no vuelve _– dice de pronto al ver la demora de su madre

Atemu: _o de la enfermera… ahora como te seco? _

Miro a Yuugi con el torso todo mojado y como aquellas gotas iban bajando lentamente hasta caer en su pijama dejándolo húmedo, paso con dificultad saliva por su garganta al ver aquella hermosa imagen delante de él y sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco al pecho del menor para acariciar con su boca aquellos botones que estaba ligeramente excitados, mientras que con una de sus manos acariciaba el estomago de este. Yuugi no sabía qué hacer, con su única mano libre intentaba sacar a Atemu y mordía su labio inferior para no producir ningún gemido ya que sabía que su madre o la enfermera estarían de regreso pronto

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver al padre de Yuugi con un semblante serio y Atemu se salió sobre su amigo al sentir aquel estrepitoso golpe contra la pared, mientras que Yuugi intentaba tranquilizar su respiración y veía a su madre con la enfermera con la cabeza baja ¿qué había pasado afuera? Y más que todo ¿su padre habría visto a Yami en aquella comprometedora posición?

**Continuara…**


	12. Algunas complicaciones

Hola gente n_n estoy actualizando hoy miércoles ya que este domingo no podre actualizar, pero mis actualizaciones de este fic lo intentare hacer los días domingo para ls que tienen duda n_n ahora a responder review!

**Chiyo Asakura:** jejeje es que Yami es un pervertido que se le sube todas las hormonas con ese lindo Yuugi, más al ver que no se podía mover (yo haría lo mismo si Yami estuviera amarrado :carahentai: jujuju xD) gracias por tu review amiga n_n

**Azula1991: **hu! 10 de 10? Qué buena nota me pusiste, creo que a sido la mejor que me han puesto durante todo este tiempo jejeje bueno aquí te dejo el chapter para que veas que fue lo que ocurrió con los padres de Yuugi, gracias por dejar tus comentarios n_n

* * *

**Algunas complicaciones**

Yuugi miraba con preocupación a su padre, mientras que este veía a Atemu serio y se podía escuchar claramente como su respiración estaba agitada, de repente la madre de Yuugi se acerco a su esposo para hablarle, pero antes de que lo alcanzara el papá de Yuugi se acerco rápidamente a donde estaba Atemu para luego darle un golpe en la mejilla casi botándolo al piso.

Papá de Yuugi: _quiero que te vayas de mi vista _– Atemu seguía con la misma posición sin decir palabra y Yuugi miraba impresionado por lo que había hecho su padre – _VETE AHORA MISMO!_

_Yuugi: papá que ocurre? _

Papá de Yuugi: _tú no hables _– le dijo a su hijo – _que esperas para irte? _– Atemu suspiro pesadamente y camino hacia la puerta, pero la voz de Yuugi lo hizo detener

Yuugi: _yo no quiero que se vaya, qué pasa papá? _– tenía sus ojos amenazantes de lágrimas, más al ver el rostro de su padre se quedo impresionado y las palabras no salían de su boca. Atemu al ver que su amigo había comprendido lo que ocurría decidió irse

Mamá de Yuugi: _no puedo creer que le volvieras a pegar a ese niño _– se quejo acercándose a su hijo para arreglarle el pijama

Yuugi: _oh Ra _– susurro al percatarse recién del porque su padre estaba tan furioso

Papá de Yuugi: por Dios como dejaste que ese engendro se acercara a nuestro hijo? – la enfermera deja la bandeja sobre el velador y se va asustada al ver al hombre tan furioso – ESE DESGRACIADO PODRÍA HABERSE VIOLADO A NUESTRO HIJO Y TÚ DE LO MEJOR CONVERSANDO AFUERA!

Mamá de Yuugi: primero que nada no tienes porque dirigirte así a ese joven que a pesar de sus graves lesiones dejo en primer lugar a nuestro hijo y segundo lo deje porque no creo que llegue a hacerle algo así a nuestro niño – miraba enfadada a su esposo, pero este le da una cachetada a su mujer dejando a Yuugi muy impresionado ¿cómo pudo pegarle a su madre?

Papá de Yuugi: el que tú familia acepten fenómenos no quiere decir que yo tenga que aceptarlos, mi hijo va a alejarse de ese chico y no quiero saber que anda por aquí cerca – mira a Yuugi – ya me escuchaste Yuugi NO QUIERO QUE ESE DESGRACIADO CERCA DE TI! – después de decir eso se va de la habitación dejando a su esposa llorando en el piso y a su hijo muy asustado

Yuugi: _mamá? _– reacciona después de un rato – _mamá… MAMÁ ESTAS BIEN? _– pregunta un poco histérico y su madre al percatarse de aquello se acerca a donde su hijo para intentar calmarlo, pero ¿cómo calmar a alguien si uno mismo está en el mismo estado?

Mamá de Yuugi: _shhh tranquilo mi bebe _– le da besos en la cabeza, mientras lo mecía en la posición en la que se encontraba – _shhh tranquilo que ya paso todo _– siente como Yuugi estaba dando pequeños espasmos, pero ya se había soltado de ella – _ya paso, si mi niño? _– le quita los mechones rubios de la cara y le besa la frente

Yuugi: _mamá… estás bien? _– le acaricia gentilmente la mejilla que su padre había golpeado

Mamá de Yuugi: si, estoy bien mi niño – toma la mano de Yuugi y le da un beso – ya estoy acostumbrada a sus ataques de cólera, ahora lo mejor que puedes hacer es descansar un poco – Yuugi niega con la cabeza – hijo necesitas descansar

Yuugi: no, tengo muchas dudas y quiero que me las respondas

Mamá de Yuugi: _no creo que sea conveniente que te las responda ahora _– mira a su hijo que con su mirada exigía respuestas, lo cual hace que suspire – _está bien, qué quieres que te cuente? _– toma la bandeja para darle de comer a su hijo

_Yuugi: dijiste "volver a pegarle" cuándo le había pegado mi padre a Yami?_

Mamá de Yuugi: cuando llegamos – le da una cucharada de comida a Yuugi – fue lo primero que hizo al saber que fue tu amigo quien estaba conduciendo la moto

Yuugi: y a qué se refería a los fenómenos de la familia? O sea entiendo que se refiere a que sean homos, pero… quién? – su madre suspiro y miro la bandeja

_Mamá de Yuugi: resulta que tú tienes a "un tío" – Yuugi asintió – más no siempre fue "él", antes de que nacieras mi hermana se hizo una cirugía para cambiar de sexo y por eso ahora es hombre _

Yuugi: _por qué no me lo dijeron? _– la madre de Yuugi pone su mano sobre la de su hijo

Mamá de Yuugi: tu padre es un homofóbico, por lo que nunca ha querido tocar temas así y yo no les tengo nada en contra por lo que quise que fueras dándote cuenta solo de tus gustos, aunque estos fueran hacia el mismo sexo – mira tiernamente a su hijo y este comprende a lo que se refería

Yuugi: co-como te diste cuenta que yo…

Mamá de Yuugi: es difícil darse cuenta cuando estas separada de tu único hijo y cuando lo vez está en coma. Cuando entre a la habitación y tenías aquel sonrojo en las mejillas entendí que aquel chico te atraía – ríe un poco – te veías tan tierno con aquel sonrojo que fue por aquello que le pedí a tu amigo que me ayudara a lavarte, pero nunca creí que tu padre llegaría

Yuugi: entonces… entonces tú sabías que podía pasar esto! – mira asombrado a su mamá

Mamá de Yuugi: en parte sí, pero no creí que a tu amigo se le pasara la mano… literalmente – se queda pensativa – y pensar que les di tiempo para su "reencuentro"

Yuugi: _MAMÁ! _– grita rojo y su madre se pone a reír por la actitud de su hijo

Mamá de Yuugi: mi niño yo no tengo ningún problema con que tú estés con aquel chico, más prométeme que tu padre no se enterará o sino lo más probable es que te termine cambiando de instituto y no quiero que te hiera por su homofobia

Yuugi: está bien… aunque creo que es un poco tarde para decir eso – suspira

Mamá de Yuugi: quizás no lo puedas ver mientras este él en el hospital, pero nada dice que no lo puedas ver cuando no esté – le guiñe un ojo – solamente quiero que seas muy feliz mi niño y no importa con quien sea – le besa la cabeza y le deja el postre para que se lo coma solo – creo que es mejor que me vaya

Yuugi: _tengo una pregunta más mamá _– su madre se vuelve a sentar en la silla – _yo… yo quisiera saber… _– mira directamente a los ojos a su madre – _desde cuando te golpea_

La mamá de Yuugi quedo sin habla ¿por qué le hacia esa pregunta su hijo? Y ahora ¿qué le diría? Suspiro pesadamente mientras unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos y se decía a ella misma _el momento de decirle toda la verdad a llegado_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Atemu iba caminando lo más rápido que le dejaba su rodilla, ya que a pesar de todo aun le dolía bastante y no podía caminar "normalmente". Llego a su habitación y cerro fuertemente la puerta, para luego dejarse caer por esta y llorar tristemente ¿qué demonios había hecho? Realmente había metido la pata a fondo y lo más seguro es que Yuugi sufriría las consecuencias de sus actos ¿por qué no se controlo? Es cierto que cada vez que veía a ese chico sus hormonas empezaban a reaccionar, pero ¿no aguantar ni un poco? Sabiendo que iba a volver gente dentro de poco y ¿ahora qué demonios podía hacer?

Suspiro cansadamente entre su llanto, ya había cometido un grave error y por ahora lo mejor era que le diera tiempo a los padres de Yuugi para que procesaran un poco la información y más adelante ver si es que podía volver a ver a ese lindo niño de grandes ojos amatistas. Se levanto del piso e iba a guardar sus cosas para irse de la habitación, pero alguien toco la puerta

Bakura: Hola cojito! – sujeta del cuello a su primo y le hace un coscorrón – como está el peor motociclista de todos los tiempos?

Atemu: _cállate imbécil _– Bakura soltó de inmediato a su primo

Bakura: _qué demonios te paso? _– intenta ver el rostro de su primo, pero este le da un golpe en las manos – _ash cómo quieres que te ayude si no me dices?_

Atemu: yo no recuerdo haberte pedido ninguna ayuda

Bakura:_ si como sea _– entra a la habitación de su primo y se sienta en la cama – _dime que ocurre _

Atemu: creo que tengo una maldición encima – suspira y Bakura levanta una ceja – cada vez que creo estar haciendo bien las cosas, hago algo que lo arruina todo

Bakura: lo dices por el enano? – Atemu lo mira furioso – hacerte! Y qué paso?

Atemu: su madre me vio dándole un beso – Bakura hace un gesto gracioso de impresión – y luego me vio su padre sobre su hijo e hizo un escándalo

Bakura: sobre el enano? – Atemu le pega en la cabeza – auch! Qué quieres que haga? Si es pequeño?

Atemu: _sacar esa palabra de tu boca _– mira a su primo enfadado y el otro suspira fastidiado

Bakura: bueno especifica eso de "sobre el ena… Mutuo-kun"

Atemu: pues lo estaba acariciando y casi lo hago allí mismo con él… eso más que nada – vuelve a suspirar

_Bakura: deja de suspirar tanto… bueno no es para menos que te hubieran hecho un show, pero si hablas con ellos yo creo que se entenderá todo_

_Atemu: a menos que sean homofóbicos… si es así, creo que no podre acercarme a Yuugi_

Bakura: y qué es lo peor que te puede pasar? Qué te quiten el permiso para verlo en el hospital? Por favor va a estar aquí hasta este fin de semana o sea no le quedan más que cuatro días aquí y luego se va para el instituto, a menos que… que lo cambien de instituto – aquello dejo helado a Atemu, no había pensado en aquello – oye… pero para qué tanto drama? Si total es un chico, las personas van y vienen al igual que los amores, dudo mucho que ese sea un amor para "toda la vida" – se burla, pero deja de reír al ver la cara sería de su primo – oh! No… no me digas que…

Atemu: _pues _– esconde sus ojos en sus mechones rubios – _creo que realmente me enamore de él _– Bakura empieza a zamarrearlo

_Bakura: no seas tonto! Apenas si lo conoces y ya dices que estas enamorado de él? Por favor! Además qué más da si te enamoraste de ese mocoso, no es el fin del mundo si se va o si se queda, o es que ¿acaso corresponde tus sentimientos? – Atemu niega con la cabeza – vez ni lo sabes! Así que tranquilo mira que hay muchos peces en el mar y muchos o muchas quisieran estar contigo así que no te deprimas _

_Atemu: eres estúpido o te haces? – Bakura lo queda mirando – tú sabes muy bien cuanto tiempo me costó olvidarme de esa persona, no es tan fácil decir "hay muchos peces en el mar", además que persona con sus cinco sentidos bien puestos se puede olvidar de alguien que ha llegado a su corazón? Por favor aun tú sigues enamorado de esa chica a pesar de que tienes Ryou_

Bakura: si, tienes razón – quedan un tiempo en silencio hasta que vuelve habar Bakura – pero a diferencia tuya, no me dejo morir porque simplemente ya no está a mi lado – se levanta de la cama y camina hasta la puerta – te espero abajo en recepción o te quedas?

_Atemu: me quedaré hasta que Yuugi salga del hospital… aunque sea lo veré en las noches_

Bakura: como quieras, pero intenta pensar más las cosas antes de actuar – se va de la habitación dejando a Atemu solo

Atemu: ojala pudiera pensar bien las cosas antes de actuar cuando estoy con ese chico – se tira sobre la cama y se queda mirando el techo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Joey iba caminando rápidamente por los pasillos del hospital ¿por qué rayos ese maldito ricachón no le había dicho que su amigo había despertado? Él esperando como tonto en la sala que algún médico le dijera alguna información de su amigo, pero resulto que fue Seto quien le dijo como si nada que había despertado su amigo y ahora tenía que recorrer casi todo el bendito lugar para llegar donde este. Cuando por fin llego a la habitación de su amigo llego y abrió la puerta, viendo como la madre de Yuugi estaba ¿llorando? y su amigo estaba ¿consolándola?

Joey: _esto… molesto en algo? _– mira como la señora se limpia las lágrimas para luego pararse de la silla

Mamá de Yuugi: _no pasa nada joven Jonouchi-kun _– para por al lado de Joey – _Yuugi te dejo con tu amigo, vuelvo en un rato más_ – Yuugi solamente asiente y ve como su madre se va de su cuarto

Joey: _dime ¿ocurre algo malo? _– mira preocupado a su amigo, ya que se notaba que estaba triste

Yuugi: demasiadas cosas de un viaje… demasiadas – se pone a mirar por la ventana del hospital – Joey estoy cansado de estar así ¿podrías bajar mi mano derecha aunque sea?

Joey miro preocupado a su amigo, pero sabía que a su tiempo lo sabría así que simplemente se dedico a bajar el brazo de Yuugi de lo alto y vio como este hacia un gesto de dolor, lo cual lo preocupo

_Joey: oye viejo ¿estás bien?_

Yuugi: _si, tranquilo… solamente que está un poco acalambrado, aparte de que aun duele por el golpe a pesar de los calmantes_

Joey: _ojala te recuperes luego, mira que tenemos un partido que aun disputar _– a Yuugi le sale una gotita, él realmente era malo para los juegos de deporte y su amigo salía con eso, si que era único

Yuugi: _es bueno que estés aqu_í – de repente la puerta se abre de golpe dejando ver a Ryou y Malik todos sonrojados y sudados – _chi-chicos que ocurre? _

Malik: _por fin despiertas _– sonríe al ver a su amigo, pero Ryou sin esperar nada se tira sobre Yuugi llorando cómicamente, pero sin darse cuenta haciéndole doler a Yuugi – _oye torpe ten cuidado con lo que haces _– le reclama, pero al ver que Yuugi le niega prefiere callara

Yuugi le hacía mimos en la cabeza a Ryou al ver que lloraba tan desesperadamente, Joey miraba con cariño a sus amigos ya que sabía que Ryou era el más sentimental de todos y cuando se entero de que Yuugi estaba en coma se había desvelado los dos días esperando saber algo de su amigo. Malik por otro lado miraba de lejos la escena, ya que a él le costaba demostrar sus sentimientos y cuando sintió que Joey lo abrazaba se sonrojo enormemente, porque nunca su amigo lo había abrazado

Joey: _es bueno tenerte de vuelta entre nosotros amigo_

Ryou: _snif… si… no sabría que habría hecho si te hubieras ido_ – Yuugi queda mirándolos impresionados

Malik: _si, lo más seguro es que este loco te hubiera ido a buscar al mismo infierno para traerte de vuelta _– ríe al referirse a su primo – _aunque… yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo _– mira al suelo sonrojado

Yuugi: _chicos yo… _– esconde sus ojos entre sus cabellos – _gracias por preocuparse tanto por mi _– le sonríe a sus amigos y estos le devuelven el gesto – _realmente estoy agradecido… han pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que… que ya no se realmente que hacer _– se pone a llorar y sus amigos se preocupan – _nunca creí que pasaran tantas cosas a mi espalda y yo nunca me percate_

Los amigos de Yuugi lo abrazaron en un tierno abrazo para luego escuchar el relato de este, quedando muy impresionado de todas las cosas que le habían pasado en unas pocas horas. Ahora sabían más que nunca que no podían dejar a su amigo solo y que no dejarían que nada malo le pasara estando ellos cerca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una joven mujer de ojos azules y pelo negro se encontraba caminando entre los pasillos del hospital, seguida por una persona que no se le podía ver más que los ojos azules. Los dos llegaron a la puerta de unas de las tantas habitaciones y entraron sin hacer ningún ruido, se acercaron al joven que ya hacia durmiendo en la cama, pero al ver que no despertaba de ninguna forma temieron lo peor

Ishizu: _realmente no puedo creer que lo haya hecho_ – mira el cuerpo inconsciente de Yuugi – _no sabe a qué gran peligro se expone si sigue haciendo esto_

Shadi: _nosotros no podemos hacer nada por el momento señorita Ishizu, más que esperar que el joven Yuugi vuelva a este mundo y esperando que tenga una decisión _

Ishizu: _espero que su alma resista el atarse a uno de los dos mundos _– se arrodilla al lado de Yuugi – _joven Yuugi por favor vuelva pronto, o sino su alma correrá gran peligro _– le besa la frente y se pone de pie – _no queda más que esperarlo _– Shadi asiente

**Continuara…

* * *

**

Asdfghjklñ´ shift supr fin re pág 456… ups ya bueno como sea, cambie hasta el formato de escritura por estar jugando con eso xD (me cambio a idioma estados unidos xD).

Por qué demonios es tan corto este capítulo? Fácil tengo muchos trabajos y un certamen por lo que no tengo mucho tiempo para dedicarle a mis fics, así que es lo que hay nomas

¿Cuándo pretendes actualizar? Cuando se me dé la gana… no broma, como dije tengo muchas cosas que hacer, voy a tratar (tratar no es poder) de que sea todas las semanas los días domingo por la noche, pero no se desesperen si ven que no actualizo luego T_T malvada U

¿Cuántos capítulos tendrá este fic? Ni la más mínima idea, el porqué… simple nunca creí que lo continuaría así que ni idea para que lado va la micro por lo que no sé hasta qué punto voy a cortar la historia

¿te gustan los fic's largos? Me fascinan, me gustaría que fueran más de 10 mil palabras por capítulo, pero lamentablemente mi cerebro no da para tanto en un solo chapter por lo que no me queda más que dejarlo en 3 mil (si muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchas palabras menos xD)

¿Cuántos fic's estas escribiendo? Creo que unos cuatro a cinco, el porqué no me dedico a uno solo… fácil cuando no tengo ideas que seguir con uno sigo escribiendo otro y así voy saltando hasta que termino escribiendo de todos un poco jijijiji

¿se te puede dar desafíos? Claro, todos los que quieran, pero no aseguro cuando estén up por lo que no presionen… en este momento estoy tratando de contestar dos desafíos (el del orfanato y otro que aun no pongo up)

¿Por qué demonios teni tantas faltas ortográficas? Fácil nunca me gusto ni la lectura ni la escritura (PERO QUE DEMONIOS SI ESTAS SUBIENDO FICS!) si jejeje es que tengo mucha imaginación y pues se me pego esto de escribir cuando hice una ficción escrita de Shaman King con mis compañeras y desde entonces escribo, pero realmente nunca he arreglado mis faltas ortográficas y no me gusta darle ese trabajo a otras personas… imagínense están cargadas de cosas y yo les doy más trabajo… un gracias

¿de dónde sacas tanta leseras (tonteras) para escribir? Emm… de allí po… xD na mientras estoy aburrida en clases o mientras estoy en la locomoción colectiva o que se yo, se me ocurre

¿solamente escribes Yu-Gi-Oh? Por el momento si, aun no se me ocurre que otra cosa escribir y aunque tengo un fic por allí de Yami no matsuei con Yu-Gi-Oh no soy de las que les gusta mesclar los personajes….

Creo que esas son todas las preguntas que me han llegado hasta ahora, cualquier duda, queja o lo que se les ocurra dejen review n_n nos estamos leyendo


	13. Yuugi revela su secreto a Atemu

Emm… bueno dije que iba actualizar los domingos, pero prefiero actualizar hoy viernes ya que tengo mucho que hacer y que estudiar (malvada vida universitaria) así que dejo este capítulo para que se entretengan un poco, respecto al otro fic **"el orfanato" **me demorare más de lo creído en actualizar, así que no me maten por tardar tanto u_u pero no me alcanza todo el tiempo para tantas ideas que tengo. Muchas gracias por los review que me han dejado, realmente me dan ánimo para seguir escribiendo (o sino hace tiempo hubiera cerrado mis cuentas de Amor Yaoi y de Fanfiction)… bueno ahora al capítulo!

**Yuugi revela su secreto a Atemu**

Las palabras de su padre habían sido claras, aun así él no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo ni mucho menos aceptarlas y ahora este pedía una respuesta, pero ¿qué era lo que le había dicho? Simplemente que si lo volvía a encontrar con aquel joven otra vez lo dejaría a su suerte y nunca más vería a ningún miembro de su familia, pero si por el contrarío le hacía caso iba a olvidar por completo aquello que antes vio.

Por lo visto el padre de Yuugi le había leído las cosas claramente, aun así no podía aceptar aquella condición o sea ¿de qué sirvió haber sufrido tanto si ahora no podría acercarse a Yami? Y lo que es peor ¿realmente su padre lo dejaría a su suerte si lo volvía a ver cerca de Yami? Suspiro resignadamente ya que no le quedaba más que aceptar aquella petición, aun sabiendo que no la iba a cumplir y rogaba a Ra que su padre no lo volviera a encontrar con Yami.

El padre de Yuugi al ver que su hijo acepto tan fácilmente la petición dio un brinco de felicidad y lo abrazo fuertemente ya que él temía lo peor, mientras que su madre hacía una media sonrisa al ver que su esposo volvía a estar con la alegría que lo caracterizaba.

Padre de Yuugi: _sabía que mi hijo no era uno de esas cosas que se hacen llamar personas _– le revuelve los pelos de la cabeza – _ahora mi niño nos vamos a tener que ir, pero prometo venir a verte todos los días hasta que te den de alta _– le da un fuerte abrazo a su hijo y su madre se acerca para despedirse

Mamá de Yuugi: _espero que pronto te pongas bien _– abraza a su hijo y le habla al oído – _descuida tendrás hasta las diez de la mañana para estar con tu amigo _– se separa de su hijo y le da un beso en la frente – _nos vemos mañana _

Yuugi ve como sus padres se van de su cuarto y la enfermera entra con la cena de él, luego de comer se levanto con cuidado de la cama para estirar un poco sus piernas. Con mucho cuidado afirmo su pie malo y aunque le produzco un poco de dolor el afirmarlo intento ignorarlo, afirmando casi todo su peso en la pierna izquierda fue avanzando hasta llegar a la perilla de la puerta, pero realmente le dolía al caminar así que vio una silla de ruedas y se sentó en ella para salir.

Iba avanzando con la silla por los pasillos y se sonrojaba al ver que varios pacientes del hospital lo quedaban mirando, pero intentaba ignorarlos ya que deseaba llegar al baño sin importar como.

Yuugi: _"rayos, cómo doy vuelta en esta silla?"_ – miro para todos lados, pero nadie le ayudaba a dar vuelta en aquella esquina y se sentía avergonzado como para pedir ayudar – _"bien… ahora quede atrapado" _– de repente su silla se empieza a mover y al mirar hacia atrás para ver quien lo empujaba se sorprendió – _Yami!_ – grito alegre y este le sonrió

Yami: _adonde quiere que lo lleve señor _– al ser tratado de esa forma hizo que Yuugi riera

Yuugi: _aquí por favor _– se puso rojo de vergüenza al pasar al lado del baño, pero Atemu le sonrío gentilmente y lo entro al baño – _n-no es necesario que me ayudes aquí _– ahora estaba más rojo ya que Atemu había intentando ayudarlo a entrar al urinario – _gra-gracias Yami, pero enserio yo puedo solo_

Yami: _está bien, pero estaré aquí por cualquier cosa_ – Yuugi entro con dificultad y mientras esperaba afuera a que su amigo terminara decidió conversarle un poco – _sabes, el que te ayude no significa que seas discapacitado o algo así, por lo que no te sientas apenado por necesitar ayuda de otros_

Yuugi: _eso ya lo sé _– sale del baño y mira a su amigo para sonreírle – _es que solo… ayudarme para algo así… pues… creo que me entiendes _– termino de decir al ver la cara de Atemu

Yami: _discúlpame, estaba solo tratando de ayudarte y no me percate_

Yuugi: _descuida _– le sonríe y este le devuelve el gesto para luego ayudarlo a sentarse en la silla de ruedas – _me pregunto cómo se da vuelta esta cosa_

Yami: _fácil, las ruedas actúan por separado así que sostienes una para mover la otra _

Yuugi: _ha ya veo _– le vuelve a sonreír – _¿me puedes llevar al lavamanos? _– Atemu asiente y lo lleva para que se pueda limpiar las manos, luego lo lleva a recorrer los pasillos del hospital – _¿adónde vamos?_

Yami: _tranquilo, ya vas a ver_

Atemu lo llevo hasta el techo del hospital para que pudiera respirar aire fresco y de paso tomar un poco de sol, la puesta de sol era hermosa y los ruidos de la cuidad no molestaban en aquel lugar. Yuugi suspiro un poco más aliviado y deseando que aquella tranquilidad durará para siempre, pero sabía que uno no podía estar así para siempre, además tenía demasiadas inquietudes en su corazón como en su mente por lo que no podía disfrutar bien de aquel momento, cosa que Atemu noto

Yami: _ocurre algo malo?_

Yuugi: _demasiadas cosas _– hizo una sonrisa a medias –_ pero prefiero no hablarlas aquí _

Yuugi se quedo mirando al horizonte con la mirada perdida, mientras que su amigo lo miraba preocupado sabiendo cual era algunas de las preocupaciones ya que había escuchado la pelea de sus padres afuera de su habitación, así que simplemente lo dejo en paz sabiendo que más adelante Yuugi se las contaría por su cuenta.

Atemu vio aquel sol anaranjado ir desapareciendo poco a poco y en su lugar dejar ver algunos puntitos brillantes en el cielo y un poco de aire frío con ello, así que prefirió entrar a su amigo para que no pescara un resfriado. Ya dentro en la habitación de Yuugi, Atemu se preocupo de dejar a su amigo sobre la cama y se disponía a marchar cuando este le hablo

Yuugi: _Por favor quédate… aunque sea hasta que me duerma _– le pidió con ojos suplicantes, Atemu simplemente esbozo una sonrisa y se sentó al lado de su cama – _lo siento… es que… tengo que decirte muchas cosas… pero no se como las tomes _– Atemu toma las manos de Yuugi y le habla dulcemente

Yami: _no te sientas obligado, si no deseas decirme algo no lo hagas _– Yuugi apretó fuertemente las manos de Atemu y suspiro – _yo no quiero que te sientas obligado a nada_

Yuugi: _mi padre me pide que no me junte más contigo _– miro la cara de Atemu y luego sus manos que aun estaban sobre las suyas – _pero no importa lo que diga, yo realmente quiero ser tu amigo _

Yami: _a pesar de las cosas que te he hecho? _

Yuugi: _te lo he dicho varias veces, no creo que hagas esas cosas porque quieras, sino porque algo malo te pasa y al igual que tú, yo no te voy a presionar para que me las digas _

Yami: _gracias _– le dijo en susurro y le beso la frente, haciendo que Yuugi se pusiera rojo

Pasaron un rato en silencio hasta que Yuugi decidió volver a hablar

Yuugi: _hoy me entere que mi padre… pues le pega a mi madre _– Atemu lo queda mirando sorprendido y Yuugi aprieta fuertemente sus manos – _él la a lastimado después de que yo naciera, porque ella le fue infiel… me conto que se sentía mal por todo lo que estaba pasando en la casa y el hecho de tener un bebe con la persona que más amaba y que esta no le correspondiera la hizo caer en depresión. Ella me dejaba a cargo de una tía y se iba a tomar en las horas que mi padre trabajaba, para luego regresar una hora antes y hacer como si nada pasará, pero entre tantos pub que fue conoció a una joven que era muy encantadora y fue con ella que estuvo durante dos años… _– Atemu lo miraba impresionado, la mamá de Yuugi había estado engañando al padre de este con una chica – _resulto al final que se termino enamorando de aquella joven. Pero a los dos años esta joven no pudo seguir soportando que mi madre tuviera una familia y ser el segundo plato por lo que termino yéndose de al lado de mi madre y cuando se fue a despedir… mi padre encontró a mi mamá con aquella joven… desde entonces ella a soportado todo eso _– Yuugi se pone a llorar – _snif dice que se lo tiene merecido… pero nadie merece que le hagan algo así… nadie snif_

Yami: _ya tranquilo _– abraza a Yuugi – _pero ¿por qué tú madre sigue al lado de tú padre?, ¿por qué soporta todo aquello?_

Yuugi: _porque dice que es su castigo para toda la vida, además mi padre no la dejo porque dijo que no quería que yo sufriera una separación de ellos… pero prefiero que estén separados si van a estar viviendo infelices los dos… _

Yami: _hay algo detrás de todo esto con tu padre, verdad?_ – Yuugi asiente

Yuugi: _mi padre es homofóbico y la familia de mi madre son todos liberales, así que dice que no hay mejor venganza que dejarla a su lado y nunca soltarla para que sufra lo que él sufre por estar casado con una persona así _– suspira

Yami: _hay personas que no aceptan el hecho de que otras personas tengan gustos distintos a ellos, pero si hablas con él entenderás su punto de vista _– Yuugi le sonríe y Atemu le besa la mano izquierda – _será mejor que duermas un poco _– Yuugi niega con la cabeza

Yuugi: _aun tengo otra cosa que contarte… pero no se como la tomarás _

Yami: _tranquilo, si ya me has contado esto no creo que lo otro sea tan grave _– le sonríe, pero este le devuelve una media sonrisa

Yuugi: _ojala fuera menos grave _– toma aire y mira a Atemu fijamente a los ojos – _dime ¿crees en la magía? _– Atemu lo queda mirando confundido

Yami: _a qué viene en esa pregunta?_

Yuugi: _por favor… dime si crees o no en la magia_

Yami: _la verdad es que bien poco, nunca me he interesado por cosas así… por qué me preguntabas eso? _

Yuugi: _po-por nada /si le digo todo… lo más seguro que no me crea/_ – se recuesta en la cama y Atemu lo queda mirando extrañado

Yami: _Yuugi por qué preguntaste eso? _– ve como Yuugi se tapa con la sabana de la cama y suspira – _Yuugi qué ocurre? _– intenta quitarle la sabana, pero tenía sujeta fuertemente – _Yuugi?_

Yuugi: _no es nada_ – susurra

Yami: _intenta descansar pequeño, yo me quedare aquí vigilando tus sueños _– de repente Yuugi saca la cabeza de entre las sabanas haciendo que Atemu riera un poco por aquella acción –_ tranquilo, me quedare aquí _– Yuugi se sienta en la cama y mira fijamente a Atemu

Yuugi: _yo sí creo en la magia _– Atemu lo queda mirando – _y más por muchas razones… _– aprieta las sabanas y toma aire – _yo no soy de este mundo _– cierra fuertemente los ojos – _o mejor dicho mi alma no pertenece a este mundo, yo pertenezco a otro mundo donde el juego de monstros es más que un simple juego. En aquel mundo… _– se muerde un poco los labios antes de hablar haciendo que le salga un poco de sangre, pero continua después hablando – _en aquel mundo tú eras mi mejor amigo y nos conocíamos perfectamente, pero ocurrió algo que nos hiso separarnos y por aquello caí en una depresión. Ahora debo estar inconsciente en el hospital de allá y si vuelvo lo más seguro que tenga que darle una respuesta a las dos personas que pueden atar mi alma a uno de los dos mundos… realmente quiero quedarme aquí pero… _

Yami: _así que es por eso que tienes tanto interés en ser mi amigo _– le interrumpe, haciendo que Yuugi lo mire triste – _simplemente porque tuviste un estúpido sueño en el cual los dos éramos amigos? Por favor, creí que eras inocente pero esto pasa de aquello, madura quieres _– se levanta de la silla enfadado

Yuugi: _sabía que no debía decírtelo _– cierra fuertemente sus ojos tratando de que las lágrimas no cayeran de estos

Yami: _por favor ¿Cómo crees que una persona va a creer en eso? Estás loco y no sé porque deje que te me acercaras tanto, nada de esto hubiera pasado si te hubiera dejado lejos de mí _– se va de la habitación cerrando fuertemente la puerta

Yuugi: _baka, baka, baka, baka _– repetía una y otra vez, mientras se empieza a golpear en la cabeza – _ahora sí que lo aleje para siempre de mí _– se deja caer sobre la cama dejando fluir las lágrimas libremente – _mejor nunca se lo hubiera dicho snif _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ryou estaba muy abrazado de su koibito, descansando su cabeza sobre el pecho de este y tratando de regular su respiración, recién se habían expresado su amor y Bakura le hacía mimos en la cabeza feliz de tener aquel albino entre sus brazos. De repente Ryou se levanto de la cama, besando de paso los labios de su koibito, para luego ir al mueble para sacar un libro que tenía que leer, pero cuando abrió el cajón se encontró con una foto de Bakura besando muy feliz a una chica y esto lo hizo palidecer.

Ryou: _dime qué es esto? _– exigió de inmediato el albino a su koibito

Bakura: _solo una foto, por qué? _– mira molesto a Ryou

Ryou: _por qué la conservas?_ – esconde sus ojos entre los mechones blancos

Bakura: _porque fue una linda relación que tuve con aquella chica, por nada más _– dijo como si no importara nada

Ryou: _aun la quieres? _

Bakura: _pues si conservo la foto no es obvio? _– levanta la ceja ya molesto de tantas preguntas, pero se preocupa al ver que Ryou no se movía y que estaba temblando – _oye que pasa? _– al no tener respuesta se acerca al albino, pero este le pega en la mano

Ryou: _no me toques _– habla entre dientes –_ no puedo creer que te creí! _– toma su ropa rápidamente del suelo, pero cuando estaba por irse Bakura lo detiene sujetándolo del brazo – _te dije que no me tocaras _– intenta soltarse, pero Bakura hace más fuerza con la mano haciéndole doler

Bakura: _dime que mierda te pasa, no me digas que te molesto que tuviera esa foto_

Ryou: _claro que me molesto, es tu ex que esperabas?_

Bakura: _por favor? Quieres controlar mi vida ahora? Si quiero tener la foto de una ex pareja es cosa mía y no tuya, así que no vengas con esas tonteras _– ve como Ryou se pone a llorar y lo lanza contra la pared – _escucha bien mocoso, tú me perteneces y no tienes porque controlarme ni nada de eso _– le levanta la cara para besarlo, pero recibe un golpe en su entre pierna para luego ver como Ryou se va corriendo de su cuarto – _maldito… ash duele _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jou miraba la puerta frente suyo y tembló un poco antes de tocar, el dueño de la habitación le dijo que pasara y sin más paso para empezar su tortura, pero cuando entro vio la cama llena de flores y una que otra vela prendida en el lugar

Jou: _que ocurre aquí? _– mira confundido y escucha como la puerta es cerrada detrás de él

Seto: _simplemente hoy haremos algo "distinto" _– se acerca a Jou y este simplemente cierra los ojos apartando su cara, para simplemente sentir como es besado en la cabeza – _te dije que será distinto_

Jou: _no me confió de ti _– hablo entre dientes

Seto: _deja de gruñir perro y ponte aquella ropa que seleccione para ti, yo vendré en unos minutos más _– sin más se fue de la habitación

Jou: _me pregunto que le habrán dado hoy a Kaiba _– toma la ropa que le había señalado Seto y al verla se pone totalmente rojo –_ no puedo creer que quiera que me ponga esto… está loco si cree que lo haré _– ve caer una hoja de entre la ropa – _qué es esto? A ver dice: "Perro será mejor que te pongas esta ropa, sino me asegurare de que no puedas ver a tu hermanita ni a tus amigos el próximo fin de semana, atentamente Seto Kaiba" _– después de leer eso arrugo el papel y lo lanzo contra la pared –_ maldito pervertido… esta me la pagaras caro_ – mira la ropa una vez más y suspira –_ creo que no me queda de otra_

**Continuara

* * *

**

Se preguntaran porque puse "Jou" en vez de Joey, pues simple el otro día leí mi fic y me percate de que empecé con los nombres japoneses, pero por el transcurso del tiempo y de otros fic me equivoque en los anteriores capítulos colocando "Joey" en vez de "Jou" que fue como empezó todo esto… bueno ojala les haya gustado este capítulo y pues para el siguiente verán de que vestiré al lindo cachorro, además de explicar el porqué Atemu actuó así y si es que alcanzo a explicar lo de Bakura con su lindo albino n_nU vaya aun tengo muchas cosas en el aire y muchas ideas… Cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia es bien recibida y simplemente tienen que dejarlas por review o por mensaje privado n_n

bueno nos vemos

Bye bye! n_n


	14. Gran dilema para Jou

Bien aquí les traigo la actualización n_n hay un poco arto… emm… bueno de SetoxJou, así que ojala les guste y las excusas (mentiras) están al final del fic del porque me atrase tanto en actualizar… bueno ahora AL FIC!

**Gran dilema para Jou**

Seto entro al cuarto y vio a su lindo cachorro vestido con aquel traje que había elegido especialmente para él, esto hizo que tragara pesadamente la saliva.

Jou estaba vestido con un pantalón corto de color café claro y muy ajustado, un peto del mismo color, con una colita de perro, un collar negro para el cuello y unas orejas de perro que le quedaban demasiado bien, haciéndolo lucir muy sexy. El mayor se acerco peligrosamente a Jou, haciendo que este retrocediera al verle la cara, pero no logro escapar mucho ya que la pared detuvo su escape y fue allí a donde lo acorralaron dos brazos

Seto: _veo que me hiciste caso cachorro_ – le besa cerca de la oreja, haciendo que Jou tuviera un escalofrío – _tranquilo que la noche es muy larga _

Jou: _ya quisieras que este desesperado _– empuja a Seto, pero este le sujeta las muñecas y deja sus brazos sobre su cabeza – _suéltame_

Seto: _no, esto aun no comienza_ – le muerde la oreja suavemente para luego mordérsela más fuerte, haciendo que Jou se quejara por el dolor provocado – _será mejor que te hagas la idea de que no vas a dormir _– le lame la oreja para tomar aquel liquido rojo que salió de ella

Seto obligo a Jou a besarlo, mientras que con sus manos iba recorriendo el pecho de Jou y se dedicaba a tocar sus tetillas por encima de la ropa, haciendo que Jou soltara pequeños suspiros por aquel contacto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Marik veía de mala gana a Bakura ¿por qué demonios tenía que afectarle la pelea de este en su relación? Suspiro cansadamente y se acerco a donde estaba su primo para luego golpearle la cara, este reacciono de inmediato e intento golpearlo, pero Marik esquivo el golpe y lanzo otro golpe, dándole en el estomago y dejándolo sin aire, Bakura quedo botado en el piso intentando recuperar el aire.

Marik: _no sé cómo puedo ser primo de alguien tan estúpido _– se acerca al velador de su primo y saca las fotos de las ex parejas de este para luego lanzarlas al piso – _te lo diré una vez y más vale que prestes atención: Ryou no es un juguete como todas las personas anteriores con las que saliste y si no eres capaz de tratarlo como se lo merece me asegurare que no le vuelvas hacerle daño _– Bakura por fin logra toma aire

Bakura: _me estas amenazando? Por favor que me puedes hacer tú? _– se levanta con dificultad

Marik: _no es una amenaza, es una promesa y ¿qué te haría? Pues simplemente te quitaría aquello que tanto te hace "feliz" _– se va de la habitación pisando todas las fotos que Bakura tenía

Bakura: _ja como si lo fueras a cumplir _– suspira y mira las fotos que estaban en el piso, para luego recoger una en especial –_ no sabes cuanto te extraño _– besa la foto y se sienta en la cama observándola – _tengo miedo de que él se vaya así como tú... lo amo tanto, que tengo miedo a perderlo _– la abraza fuertemente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Marik llego a la habitación de Malik y golpeo varias veces pero nadie le respondió, por lo que supuso que estaría con su primo, así que fue a su cuarto. Cuando entro a este vio a su koibito sentado en su cama con la mirada triste y la cara empapada en lágrimas, cosa que lo asusto bastante así que se sentó al lado de Malik y lo abrazo

Marik: _qué ocurre pequeño?_ – Malik se abraza fuertemente de su koibito y le habla entre cortado

Malik: _mi… mi padre quiere… quiere sacarme de este instituto _– aquello dejo helado a Marik – _dice que… no conviene que este cerca de Ryou… snif otra vez se pelearon nuestro padres y… y siempre nos afecta a los dos _– empieza a llorar más fuerte – _no quiero irme… no quiero… no quiero dejarte, ni quiero dejar a mis amigos… ¿qué voy hacer? _– mira desesperado a Marik y este solamente tiende a darle un beso suave, amoroso y muy largo

Marik: _si quieres converso con tus padres para que te quedes_

Malik: _snif… no creo que sirva _– mira el piso

Marik: _créeme, puedo hacerlos cambiar de parecer… pero tú promete que no me vas a dejar por nada _– Malik lo queda mirando y luego le da un beso – _lo tomare como un sí… ahora será mejor que duermas un poco mi amor _

Malik: _dormirás conmigo, verdad?_ – Marik sonríe y asiente, lo cual hace que su koibito lo abrace muy feliz

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Atemu no podía creer lo que estaba pasando ¿realmente su sueño era real? ¿por qué ahora que se encontraba feliz tenía que pasar esto? El que el padre de Yuugi le hubiera negado acercarse a su hijo no era nada con lo que ahora tenía en la cabeza, era algo que lo venía atormentando hacía muchos años y ahora se hacia real, pero ¿qué era? Simplemente un sueño, o mejor dicho una pesadilla que siempre lo hacia despertar sudado y llorando desesperadamente, pidiendo que aquella persona volviera.

Se levanto la de cama y camino hacía la ventana para ver la hermosa luna llena que había aquella noche, para luego suspirar cansadamente ¿por qué tenía que pasarle esto a él? Por fin había encontrado a alguien que realmente amaba y cuando esta persona le revelo aquello su mundo se vino abajo, pero ahora ¿qué haría? Realmente no sabía así que se fue a acostar sobre la cama.

_Se despertó de pronto en un lugar extraño, pero conocido. Camino lentamente por un pasillo hasta que llego a una puerta que le impedía el paso, abrió lentamente la puerta y esta produjo el sonido de un metal oxidado, para luego dar paso a una habitación llena de peluches y juguetes de niños, miro para todos lados buscando a alguien y cuando lo encontró se percato de algo_

_Yami: se parece a Yuugi… – miro sorprendido al chico que lo miraba inocentemente y le sonrió, devolviéndole el gesto. _

_El chico parecido a Yuugi era mucho menor, como de unos ocho años y estaba sentado en el piso jugando con tantos juguetes que tenía. De repente el niño se puso de pie y camino hasta donde estaba Atemu, para abrir la puerta y salir de allí, siendo seguido por el mayor_

_Salieron a una plaza donde había muchos niños jugando, pero chibi Yuugi no fue a jugar con ellos, sino más bien fue a sentarse debajo de un árbol para intentar armar algo que lo mantenía muy animado. Cuando Atemu se acerco para ver que intentaba armar el chibi Yuugi, vio que eran piezas doradas y que solamente tenía armado la parte de abajo, así que la curiosidad le gano y le pregunto_

_Yami: que armas pequeño?_

_Chibi-Yuugi: mi tesoro – respondió feliz, mientras seguía armándolo, Atemu se quedo mirando como el chibi hacia su trabajo hasta que este volvió a hablar – ojala que cumpla mi deseo _

_Atemu iba a preguntarle que deseo, pero de pronto todo cambio y vio como aquel niño ya era más grande, como de unos quince años y llevaba una pirámide colgando en el pecho, mientras iba siendo acompañado por varias personas, siendo una sola conocida por Atemu y era "Jou"._

_Otra vez la imagen cambió para ver a aquel chico de grandes ojos amatistas llorando en el piso hacia una gran puerta dorada, para luego ser arrastrado por sus amigos hasta afuera y allí irse en avión hasta su casa. Cuando estuvo allí el niño ya no comía nada ni siquiera hablaba, solamente se estaba hundiendo en un lamento continuo y desesperado por haber perdido a alguien apreciado por él._

_Atemu le iba a hablar cuando todo vuelve a cambiar, vio al chico acostado sobre una camilla con tubos de oxigeno y maquinas viendo sus signos vitales y otras haciendo todo para mantener con vida al chico, pero el menor estaba con la vista perdida hacia arriba y gruesas lágrimas caían por su cara. De pronto se aparece una persona muy parecida a él y le habla a Atemu._

_Persona: dime, realmente quieres ver morir a este chico?_

_Yami: quién eres? – pregunta extrañado y solamente ve como aquella persona se acerca a Yuugi acariciándole la cabeza_

_Persona: realmente quieres verlo morir? – volvió a repetir y Atemu bajo la cabeza_

_Yami: no quiero… pero… él no es de este mundo, verdad? Entonces como voy a obligarlo a quedarse a donde no pertenece… lo mejor es que se devuelva a su mundo – termina hablando en un susurro_

_Persona: la vida de Moutu esta en tus manos, dependiendo de tú decisión el morirá o vivir – de pronto las ropas del ser parecido a Atemu se transforman en ropas egipcias – por favor… sálvalo – después de decir eso se va_

_Yami: no entiendo… qué esta pasando aquí? – se acerca a Yuugi y ve como este dice débilmente un nombre, quedando muy sorprendido_

_Yuugi: A-T-E-M-U – después de decir eso se queda dormido_

Atemu abrió los ojos de golpe mirando para todas las direcciones, estaba en el hospital y ya estaba amaneciendo, pero ¿qué había sido todo eso? Ese sueño había sido distinto a todos los anteriores, ya que nunca había hablado con aquel ser o nunca había visto la cara de aquella persona. Pero sabía que aquella persona en el hospital siempre moría y aquello le causaba un gran dolor en el corazón, pero ¿por qué?, ¿por qué ahora tenía que ser esa persona Yuugi? Él no deseaba que muriera el chico de grandes ojos amatistas, pero tenía miedo de que si obligaba a este a quedarse a su lado le pasara algo más grave o ¿aquel sueño era por que lo obligaba a quedarse con él?, ¿qué iba hacer?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yuugi estaba mirando por la ventana de su habitación, sabía que tenía que darle la respuesta a Isis y Shady, pero aun quería permanecer un tiempo más en aquel mundo alterno, aunque sea para despedirse de aquella persona que solo llegando a aquel lugar descubrió que realmente amaba. Aunque aquello le iba a costar tiempo, ya que por lo visto Atemu no quería hablar con él, pero ¿por qué actuó así? Sabía que era difícil de entender lo que le había dicho o mejor dicho casi inentendible, pero Atemu le había dicho que confiaba en él, entonces ¿Qué paso? Realmente no entendía nada de lo que ocurría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ryou iba mirando para todos lados, realmente no sabía qué hacer si se encontraba con aquel lindo chico de ojos rojos que tanto le gustaba, pero ¿Qué otra reacción se podía esperar de él? Vio aquellas fotos de todas las personas con la que su pareja había salido alguna vez y aquello le molesto mucho ¿por qué demonios no había botado aquellas fotos? O qué más daba que las tuviera, pero ¿necesitaba tenerla a donde cualquier persona las podría encontrar? Realmente el odiaba a todas las personas que se vanagloriaban por haber andado con este o esta otra persona ¿acaso Bakura sería de aquel tipo?

Llego al casino y pidió simplemente una manzana, realmente no tenía ganas de comer nada pesado ni mucho menos de comer, pero si no lo hacía sus amigos se iban a molestar con él o peor aun el instituto lo iban a mandar a algún psicólogo para que arreglara su mal hábito alimenticio, ya que todos los meses tenía que ir a la nutricionista y le había dicho que tenía que subir de peso o si no iban a tomar medidas extremas con él.

Con mucho desgano llego a su cuarto y cuando abrió la puerta creyó ver a aquel chico albino que tanto le gustaba, más solamente era su cabeza que le había hecho una mala pasada. Así que cansado de pensar tanto en el mismo asunto se tiro a la cama para poder descansar un poco

Ryou: _quizás… quizás exagere un poco con Bakura _– dijo antes de cerrar su ojos cafés y caer dormido

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Seto despertó primero que aquel lindo chico de pelo rubio, al cual había hecho varias cosas en la noche y sonrió satisfactoriamente al ver que poco a poco su plan se iba llevando a cabo, ya que lo que más deseaba era que aquel chico amaneciera a su lado, pero no obligado, sino más bien porque él desee estar a su lado.

Se levanto con cuidado de la cama y se quedo recordando lo que había hecho en la noche

**Flashback**

Seto tenía contra la pared a Jou, mientras besaba cada espacio que tenía libre del cuello de su "cachorrito" y sus manos hacían lo suyo sobre el peto, siguió bajando con sus manos hasta llegar a la parte trasera de su presa y allí se quedo un rato masajeándolo

Jou: _es que piensas hacer solamente eso _– estaba algo molesto y desesperado

Seto: _la paciencia es un don y en tu caso debes aprender a cultivarla ya que posees muy poca _– beso otra vez los labios del ojimiel para luego reclamar la entrada a aquella cavidad – _sabes besar muy bien cachorrito _– se separo de Jou para luego tirarlo sobre la cama – _esta noche te daré a escoger… diabólico o cariñoso… claro que tendrás que decírmelo entre gemidos _– le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo que el cuerpo que estaba bajo él gimiera un poco

Jou paso pesadamente la saliva por su garganta ¿cómo demonios iba a escoger? Era cierto que tenía a un chico muy sexi sobre él y que se moría de ganas por estar entre sus brazos, pero nunca se rebajaría a gritarle o suplicarle algo, ya que sobretodo esta su orgullo. Aunque la idea de tener sexo doloroso era tentador, pero más era el del cariñoso ¿cómo sería Seto con los caricias? Claro que había tenido una pequeña muestra, pero ¿podría ser más?

Seto: _como ya creó que te di tiempo suficiente para pensarlo, comenzaré _

Saco de la mesa una esposa y amarro a Jou a la cama, para luego bajar y subir con toda calma acariciando otra vez aquel cuerpo musculoso del pelirrubio. De repente se detuvo sobre las tetillas de Jou y allí comenzó el pequeño juego de Seto: primero las pellizco suavemente, para luego bajar su cabeza y morder una fuerte y la gemela despacio, deslizo una mano debajo de aquel peto café y mientras que con su boca acariciaba a una por arriba de la ropa, la otra era atacada por debajo, sintiendo Jou el contacto con aquella fría piel del ojiazul.

Se entretuvo un buen rato en aquello, viendo como Jou iba haciendo diferentes gestos por causa de lo que le hacía, pero él no se quedaría solamente viendo aquello. Tomo unas tijeras sobre el velador y corto aquel peto y un poco el pantalón de Jou

Jou: _oye me gustaba el pantalón! _– se quejo al ver que se lo había dejado demasiado corto

Seto: _me era una molestia _– volvió a dejar las tijeras sobre la mesa, para luego comenzar a bajar por el pecho de Jou besando cada parte, sin dejar ningún lado sin recorrer – _llego el momento que me digas Jou… malvado o tierno? _– masajeo un poco el miembro de Jou con la mano, él cual no pudo contener un pequeño gemido – _puedo esperar toda la noche para que me respondas _– volvió a masajearlo, pero ahora de una forma más fuerte y esto saco a Jou un gemido de dolor y placer – _así que puedes tomarte tu tiempo_

Jou: _eres… un… maldito… ni creas que te voy a decir_

Seto: _mmm… hagámoslo más entretenido entonces _– sonrío malévolamente – _te doy diez minutos para que me contestes, si me dices que te fascina lo que hago te dejare en paz por toda una semana… pero _– se acerco a la oreja de Jou y la mordió sacándole un poco de sangre – _si no me respondes, serás mío en todo momento que yo quiera _

Jou al escuchar eso se le helo la piel, ahora si tenía que hacer algo y la opción de irse de aquel lugar le era imposible ¿qué haría? Si le seguía el juego a Seto lo más seguro era que terminaría diciendo cosas que nunca debió decir y que se arrepentiría el resto de su vida.

Jou: _está bien acepto tu jueguito, pero si yo logro hacerte decir que te fascina lo que te hago, entonces me dejaras en paz por un mes_ – miro desafiante a Seto

Seto: _te pusiste la barra muy alta y pides mucho _

Jou: _no me digas que tienes miedo a perder conmigo _– sonríe malvadamente

Seto: _si no te has fijado perro, el que puede amenazar aquí soy yo y no tú… pero si es que logras hacerme decir "esa frase", entonces haré lo que desees por todo un día_

Jou: _una semana o sino no hay trato_

Seto: _te dije que no estás en posición de amenazar _– pellizca una de las tetillas de Jou fuertemente, haciendo que este suelte un gemido de dolor – _es eso sino vuelvo a lo que te dije inicialmente y agrego otras cosas más _

Jou: _está bien… acepto _– mira fastidiado a otro lado y Seto sonríe satisfactoriamente

**Continuara

* * *

**

Sorry por la tardanza y lo corto, sé que me había puesto una mete de que este fic sería de 3mil palabras a más, pero he tenido: 1 bloqueo mental más semanas estresantes de certámenes (exámenes o como les digan), trabajos, test y grupos que no cooperan con los datos de sus trabajos (no es bueno que los profesores hagan recolección de datos -.-) y a eso le agregamos que me puse a jugar world of warcraft y starcraft 2 jijijiji creo que el tiempo se me hizo corto… me pregunto por qué xD

Bien ¿qué quieren ustedes que Jou elija? Aunque a mí se me antoja las dos cosas (que pervertida -.-) bien dejo que ustedes decidan y muchas gracias por los review y los add a favoritos n_n


	15. RYOU SE VA!

**¡RYOU SE VA!**

Jou no podía creer lo que veía, allí estaba él amarrado a la cama porque Seto le puso unas esposas en sus muñecas y veía algo que jamás imagino ver: Seto se estaba sacando toda la ropa de una manera demasiado tentadora, lo cual hacia que se desesperará y quisiera saltar sobre él para poder comérselo entero. Trago pesadamente saliva cuando sintió el cuerpo del ojiazul sobre él y ver como este iba lamiendo desde los pies hasta llegar a su garganta, para luego besarlo apasionadamente.

Seto: _veo que te encanta lo que estoy haciendo _– le dice con una sonrisa de triunfo al ver como Jou intentaba tranquilizarse

Jou: _dices eso porque eres tú el que puede moverse libremente, pero de lo contrarío ya estarías gimiendo como loco _– miro desafiante a Seto, pero mezclada su mirada con deseo y lujuria

Seto: _di lo que quieras cachorro _– se sienta sobre las caderas de Jou – _ahora veras lo que es placer _– sonríe malvadamente y saca del cajón del velador un poco de aceite – _yo que tú me relajaría _

Deja el aceite sobre el velador y empieza a moverse suavemente sobre el miembro de Jou haciendo que los dos giman por causa del rose de sus excitados miembros, después de estar así un buen rato se salió sobre Jou y tomo aquel aceite para untarse un poco sobre su mano y luego esparcirla sobre el pecho de Jou. Bajo su mano hasta los muslos del rubio acariciando aquel lugar, mientras veía como este seguía intentado tranquilizarse, pero le era casi imposible

Jou: _¿Qué… esperas para… para seguir? _– pregunto molesto, ya que Seto solamente lo estaba estimulando, más no lo saciaba

Seto: _a que me lo digas _– sonrío triunfante

Jou: _ya… ya te dije que… no te lo diré _

Seto: _entonces te va doler en un rato más _– se levanto de la cama y se fue a sentar a una silla con una gran sonrisa en su rostro –_ cuando desees decírmelo, avísame _

Jou: _pero que… oye vuelve aquí maldito! _– intento soltarse de las esposas, pero siendo imposible – _no puedes dejarme así… oye! _– de repente hace un gesto de dolor

Seto: _creo que estabas más de lo que imagine _

Jou: _maldito… _– se muerde el labio inferior intentado soportar el dolor – _vuelve… _

Seto: _ya sabes que tienes que hacer para que vaya a "terminar" lo que empecé_

Jou se quedo tranquilo intentando relajarse, pero la molestia entre sus piernas era bastante y cada vez iba empeorando más, suspiro pesadamente y miro al techo desesperado ya de no saber qué hacer

Jou: _está bien… tú ganas… por favor sigue con tú trabajo _– Seto se puso de pie y miro Jou tranquilamente, para luego darle un beso en los labios

Seto: _quiero que me digas entre gemidos que te gusta… o sino te dejo con tu problemita_ – Jou solamente asintió

Seto tomo con su mano izquierda el miembro de Jou, sin dejar de verlo a la cara y empezó a masajearlo lentamente, viendo como este iba haciendo gestos de dolor por causa de su excitación, más no duro mucho aquello

Seto: _eso fue muy rápido, ni alcanzaste a hablar _– dijo maliciosamente

Jou: _eres un mal… _– no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Seto volvió a estimularlo

Seto: _vamos cachorro dilo _– le dijo muy sensualmente en el oído de Jou, pero este solamente se mordía el labio inferior para no producir sonido alguno – _mmm… veo que quieres hacerlo a la mala _– empieza a masturbar a Jou con fuerza, haciendo que este suelte gemidos de dolor y placer, para luego detenerse bruscamente – _vamos cachorro dilo _– vuelve a masturbar a Jou de manera lenta

Jou: _aah! Por favor ya… ya no puedo más _– se quejo al sentir como Seto se dedicaba a mirar como Jou se movía en la cama intentando buscar alivio – _por favor Seto sigue… _– Seto mueve lentamente su mano otra vez sobre el miembro de Jou –_ HA! SI SETO ME ENCANTA LO QUE HACES, POR FAVOR SIGUE _– gritó antes de venirse en la mano de su captor

Seto: _vez que no era difícil decirlo cachorro _– sonríe triunfalmente

**Fin del flashback**

Seto: _me hubiera gustado llegar hasta el final, pero todo a su tiempo _– sonríe feliz, mientras mira por la ventana hacia afuera

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bakura estaba sentando debajo de los árboles que habían en el instituto, viendo como sus hojas se mecían por causa del poco viento que había y como los rayos del sol pasaban por los espacios que habían entre cada hoja, de repente se levanto y con un gran suspiro emprendió camino hacia aquel chico que no lo dejo dormir la noche anterior por causa de su preocupación.

Cuando llego a la habitación de este toco un par de veces, más nadie le respondió así que decidió entrar para aclarar las cosas con este, más se quedo paralizado al ver que no había ninguna pertenencia de su koibito en aquel lugar así que partió corriendo hacia secretaría

Bakura: _disculpe, quería saber a donde fue transferido el chico de la habitación 406_

Secretaria: _déjeme ver_ – empieza a teclear en su computadora – _dice que el joven Ishtar Ryou ha hecho abandono del establecimiento a las 6:30 de la mañana_

Bakura: _QUE? _– miraba impresionado a la secretaria – _por qué? Adónde se fue? _– preguntaba desesperado

Secretaria: _lo lamento, pero aquella información no se la puedo dar_

Bakura: _tiene que decirme!_

Secretaria: _si no quiere recibir un gran castigo por estar exigiendo cosas que no debe, le sugiero que se retire de aquí_ – se molesta con Bakura

Bakura: _ya sé quién puede saber _– se va corriendo del lugar

Secretaria: _ya los jóvenes no son como antes _– suspira y sigue trabajando

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Malik y Marik estaban muy felices compartiendo un helado de chocolate con vainilla en un pequeño parque que había en el instituto, cuando ven a Bakura que se les acerca corriendo.

Marik: _no sabía que hoy había una maratón_ – molesta a su primo al ver que llegaba con la respiración entre cortada

Bakura: _denme unos segundos _– tranquiliza su respiración, para luego mirar a Malik – _Malik donde está Ryou?_

Marik: _oye que descortés eres, primero saluda _– mira molesto a su primo – _además nos estas interrumpiendo_

Bakura: _cállate…_– le dice molesto a su primo y mira a Malik –_ ¿dónde está Ryou?_

Malik: _debería estar en su habitación_ – mira confundido a Bakura

Bakura: _pues no lo está, no hay ninguna cosa en su habitación… dime adonde demonios se fue_

Malik: _no puede ser… _– se queda mirando el piso

Bakura: _dime de una maldita vez donde demonios esta Ryou_

Malik: _de camino a Inglaterra _– dice aun con la mirada baja

Bakura y Marik: _qué? _– siendo el primero quien grita más

Malik: _nuestros padres volvieron a discutir _– suspira – _y era él o yo… Creo que ya saben quien se fue_

Bakura: _maldición _– sale corriendo en dirección al estacionamiento

Marik: _dime, porque afecta tanto la pelea de sus padres a ustedes dos _– le pregunta mientras ve correr a su primo

Malik: _porque la madre de Ryou y mi padre estuvieron casados, al igual que mi madre y el padre de Ryou _– suspira sabiendo que su Koibito le iba a pedir explicaciones –_ de aquellas relaciones no hubo hijos. Ellos eran grandes amigos hasta que cada uno se cometió infidelidad con su pareja con el otro_

Marik: _te refieres a como están ahora?_ – pregunta un poco confundido

Malik: _así es… ellos sabían que sus matrimonios estaban mal y que aun eran jóvenes, así que al final aceptaron que su pareja se quedara con su mejor amigo o amiga y terminaron divorciados y casados de nuevo_

Marik: _ya veo, pero ¿por qué les afecta sus peleas?_

Malik: _cuando Ryou y yo nacimos nos criamos como hermanos, más cuando hay una pelea entre los ex matrimonios nos afecta ya que no pueden "ver" al hijo de sus ex… es por aquello que cada vez que pelean a Ryou o a mi nos llevan a lugares diferentes, más cuando vuelve a solucionar todo nos vuelven a juntar_ – suspira – _lo más seguro que otra vez se sacaron en cara que "él me da lo que tú nunca me diste"_

Marik: _cuanto tiempo dura más o menos esas peleas? _

Malik: _entre uno a seis meses _– vuelve a suspirar para luego mirar el cielo – _son unos inmaduros _– ante tal comentario Marik simplemente ríe

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bakura estaba con falta de aire mirando para todos lados a su amor, pero por más que buscaba con la mirada no lo encontraba y aquello le estaba desesperando, además de que no entendía nada de lo que hablaba la persona por el parlante de los vuelos que se iban. Ya un poco más recuperado con el aire decidió correr por los pasillos hasta la sala de embarques y allí pudo ver una cabeza muy conocida por él, pero no podía pasar al otro lado así que tomo rápidamente su celular y marco al número de Ryou

Ryou: _si, diga?_

Bakura: _te piensas ir sin despedirte? _– hablo tristemente al percatarse de que si era su amor el que estaba al otro lado

Ryou: _co-como supiste?_ – pregunto asustado

Bakura: _Malik dijo que le parecía que te habías ido, así que te llame de inmediato _– mintió mientras veía como un hombre mayor le hablaba a su koibito al oído – _realmente te vas a ir?_

Ryou: _lo siento Bakura, pero no tengo otra opción… _– le responde algo en ingles a la persona que estaba a su lado – _lo siento, pero tengo que cortarte_

Bakura: – se queda callado un rato, hasta que de repente habla – _por lo menos me dejarías ver tu rostro una última vez? _

Ryou: _quieres que te envié una foto? _– pregunto con sarcasmo

Bakura: _si quieres… pero yo te pido que te des la vuelta…_

Ryou quedo confundido y al darse la vuelta vio a Bakura pegado al vidrio con un rostro triste, se iba a acercar para decirle algo, pero aquel hombre a su lado le quito el celular para luego empujarlo para que entrara al avión. Bakura solo se despidió moviendo la mano mientras que unas lágrimas empezaban a caer por su rostro al verse ir a su amor.

De repente el celular de Ryou suena para anunciar que tenía un mensaje:

"_Perdóname por haberte hecho sufrir y hacerte creer cosas que no son, realmente te amo a ti y a nadie más… esas fotos no son lo que tú crees, solamente es recuerdo de mi sufrimiento y pedazos de mi corazón que no he logrado aliviar. Ojala pueda volverte a ver luego, ya que eres la única persona a la que amo… TE AMO MUCHO MI RYOU"_

Al terminar de leer se puso a llorar desesperadamente, mientras que aquel hombre que lo acompañaba no entendía que le ocurría y por más que le preguntaba este no le respondía.

Ryou: _yo también te amo Bakura snif _– dijo mirando por la ventana del avión mientras veía como este empezaba a tomar velocidad para irse

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yuugi miraba la puerta de su habitación desde su cama, esperando que esa persona tan importante para él entrara por ella, pero aquello no pasaba desde cinco días y aquello lo deprimía bastante. Su madre todos los días lo iba a ver y conversaba con él para que se animara, pero no lograba más que sacar una o dos sonrisas de su rostro.

La madre de Yuugi ya no sabía cómo hacer para que su esposo cambiara de parecer respecto al amigo de su hijo, sabía que ellos dos se querían como algo más que amistad, pero aun así no podía hacer que su esposo entendiera que el amor era más importante que la raza o sexo y aquello le dolía mucho. Así que la única opción que tenía era hablar directamente con aquel chico de ojos rubí para que luchara por el amor de su hijo, el problema era que este no venía a verlo y aquello no le gustaba para nada.

La madre de Yuugi no soporto seguir viendo a su hijo en aquel estado, que decidida fue al instituto a ver a Atemu, el cual no le costó encontrarlo ya que estaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol mirando cómo se movía el pasto por el soplo del viento.

Mamá de Yuugi: _Kaiba-kun, puedo hablar contigo un momento?_ – pregunto amablemente, mientras se mantenía de pie al frente de Atemu

Atemu: _eh? Qué desea? _– respondió sin ánimos

Mamá de Yuugi: _dime, que haces?_

Atemu: _veo crecer el pasto… es bien entretenido _– suspira cansado

Mamá de Yuugi: _enserio? Y cuál de todos crece más rápido? _– se sienta al lado de Atemu y mira el pasto, este la queda mirando extrañado – _¿no me vas a responder? _– le sonríe

Atemu: _¿Qué realmente desea?_

Mamá de Yuugi: _eso debería preguntártelo yo _– le acaricia la cabeza – _realmente te vas a quedar aquí en el instituto sin hacer nada?_ – Atemu desvía la mirada

Atemu: _su esposo no me quiere al lado de su hijo y usted debería saber por que_

Mamá de Yuugi: _¿es qué acaso vas a dejar que las palabras de mi esposo afecten tu relación con mi hijo? Pensé que mi hijito se había fijado en alguien que era fuerte _– suelta lo ultimo mirando para otro lado y aquel comentario hace que Atemu la mire confundido – _no creo que no te hayas dado cuenta _– le sonríe

Atemu: _pues si… pero una suposición no es lo mismo…_

Mamá de Yuugi: _¿qué escucharlo de sus labios? _– lo interrumpe – _lo sé, pero mi hijo es muy vergonzoso como para decirte esas cosas _– abraza a Atemu y este queda confundido

Atemu: _no creo que te alejes de mi hijo porque mi esposo te lo dijo, creo que hay otra cosa… pero descuida no te voy a presionar para que me lo digas, solo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí a tu lado apoyándote al igual que a mi hijo, porque quiero que los dos sean felices_

Atemu repentinamente se abraza con fuerzas a la mujer y se pone a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras esta solo se dedicaba a hacerle cariño en la cabeza. Se quedaron así un buen rato, hasta que Atemu cayó dormido en sus brazos, allí la mamá de Yuugi dejo al joven en su regazo mientras cantaba una canción de cuna que antes le cantaba a su hijo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Otra vez estaba en aquel sitio, pero ahora el lugar estaba más detallado, las paredes tenían figuras de las cartas de duelo de monstruo, la cama igual tenía un cobertor con imágenes de este juego y el velador tenía un luz prendida para que los niños no se asusten en las noches. El cuarto estaba lleno de peluches y juguetes y como siempre aquel niño jugando con sus figuritas del duelo de monstruo, este de repente se puso de pie y camino lentamente hacia la puerta para irse._

_Atemu lo siguió y llegaron al parque donde el chibi Yuugi jugaba con aquellas piezas extrañas, se le acerco para mirar bien como jugaba y de repente este le entrego una pieza, la cual tenía un ojo grabado._

_Atemu: quieres que juegue contigo? – el chibi solo asintió con la cabeza y intentando armar aquel rompecabezas dorado – dime, este es tu tesoro?_

_Yuugi: sip – siguió intentando hacer que las piezas calzaran – aunque es difícil, lo armare – sonrío feliz_

_Atemu: y qué le pedirás? _

_El pequeño movió sus labios, más ningún sonido salió de estos lo cual hizo que Atemu parpadeara extrañado, pero de repente el entorno cambio. Ahora el chibi Yuugi ocupaba aquella hermosa pirámide en su cuello y esta extrañamente brillaba más de lo normal, Atemu miro su mano y vio que aquella pieza que le había pasado el niño igual brillaba _

_Atemu: qué pasa? – ve de repente a un ser parecido a él caminando al lado del Chibi Yuugi y este lo mira igual, pero pasan todos al lado de Atemu sin decir nada – qui-quíen eres? – pregunto cuando habían pasado, pero el entorno cambio otra vez._

_Estaban en un duelo de monstruos, de repente aquel ser parecido a él ya hacía agachado con una rodilla en el suelo mientras que "Yuugi" estaba del otro lado arrodillado en el piso llorando desconsoladamente, aquel ser se acerco a "Yuugi" y le dijo algo para luego irse a la puerta gigante de oro y gritar_

_Persona: MI NOMBRE ES ATEMU – grito y al decir aquello la puerta se abrió lentamente_

_Aquello dejo sorprendido a Atemu ¿es que acaso era otra vida aquella? No, la mayoría de las personas de aquel lugar vestían de la época actual ¿entonces qué pasaba? De repente se le vino a la mente las palabras de Yuugi: "yo no soy de este mundo", entonces ¿era a esto a lo que se refería? Pero ¿cómo era posible?_

_El entorno volvió a cambiar y ahora estaban en la habitación del chico, pero había cambiado arto, ya que no tenía aquel papel tapiz de monitos ni tampoco tenía aquel cobertor, sino más bien parecía ahora de un joven. En la orilla de la cama lloraba desesperadamente "Yuugi", mientras el cobertor se iba tiñendo de rojo, Atemu desesperado intento ver las muñecas de aquel chico, pero pasó de largo como si todo fuera un holograma._

_Volvió a cambiar todo y ahora estaban en el hospital con todas las maquinas encima de "Yuugi" y con la misma mirada perdida que antes ya había visto, de repente las maquinas empezaron a sonar y los médicos en pocos segundos entraron corriendo para poder revivir al chico. Aquel ser parecido a Atemu estaba mirando triste aquella escena al igual que Atemu_

_Persona: lo vas a dejar morir?_

_Atemu: no, pero ¿qué puedo hacer? – de repente las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por su cara_

_Persona: realmente me lo preguntas a mi? – levanta una ceja y se acerca a Atemu para luego levantarlo de la camisa – si lo dejas morir te juro que nunca más dormirás en paz _

_Atemu: creí que era mi elección – lo encara _

_Persona: yo ya hice la mía y aun me arrepiento… no quiero que te pase lo mismo – lo suelta – quiero ser feliz, quiero que él sea feliz… ahora lo puedo lograr, pero necesito que decidas de una vez o sino lo vas a dejar en el limbo y nunca más lo podre recuperar_

_De repente las maquinas hacían un sonido constante y las enfermeras con el médico se retiraban del lugar con la mirada baja, mientras que afuera del cuarto se escucharon el grito de una chica y el llanto de las personas que estaban esperando al médico._

_Persona: te lo suplico, no dejes que quede en el limbo – luego de eso se retira del lugar_

Mamá de Yuugi: _ya despertaste_ – le sonríe al chico, pero ve que tiene la vista perdida – _un mal sueño_

Atemu: _algo así _– reacciona y se toca la cabeza – _siempre tengo aquel sueño y realmente me molesta_

Mamá de Yuugi: _alguna premonición?_ – pregunta intrigada

Atemu: _algo así… bueno será mejor que me retire a mi cuarto, ya va a ser toque de queda y no quiero que me regañen por estar afuera_

Mamá de Yuugi: _está bien _– se levanta – _nos vemos pequeño, te cuidas_

Atemu quedo extrañado por el comportamiento de la señora, pero feliz porque después de tanto tiempo por fin había sentido aquel cariño de mamá que creyó olvidado.

**Continuara

* * *

**Ufff sin comentarios por el restraso ya que muchas cosas pasaron por mi vida, pero bueno aquí les traigo la actualización... ahora tengo que terminar el otro capitulo del fic **EL ORFANATO **pero ese va muuuuuuuuuuuy lento -.- bueno ahora a los review

**Azula1991:** espero que ahora te vaya quedando más claro, me gusta hacer un poco las historias enredadas, pero algunas cosas son como obvias y otras no xD gracias por tu comentario amiga n_n ojala te haya gustado este capitulo

**Kimiyu: **jejeje si, Atemu siempre a sabido algo acerca de aquello, pero aun así lo atormenta :risa malvada: y Jou rogando OMG xD no me lo imaginaba bien, gracias por tu review n_n espero que te haya gustado este cap :D

**Kary:** jejejeje bueno gracias n_n se hace lo que se pueda

**Animekira13:** gracias n_n espero poder continuarlo jijiji

**Fatima:** jejeje muchas gracias, yo también soy fanatica de Yu-Gi-Oh desde peque... bueno creo que desde los 16 años (ahora tengo 22 años imaginate xD). Bueno mi meta con los fic's es dejarlos con cierta cantidad de palabras cada capítulo, este fic tiene que tener como mínimo 3000 palabras (sin contar titulo ni respueta de review) porque me gusnta los fics largos jijiji n_n me encantaría leer tus fic's para la otra deja review logeada o dejame tú página o agregame a msn para leer tus fics y poder opinar jijijiji n_n Bueno no creo que los mios sean la gran cosa, pero se intenta hacer algo n_n espero que este capítulo te haya agradado, nos leemos n_n

**Ai Tenshi No Yoru: **la vedad amiga es que no me agrada mucho escribir porque mi ortografía es un asco al igual que mi redacción, pero a veces me pica el bichito de subir algunas cosas que he escrito y aquí esta el resultado xD Jejeje por algo se parte subiendo ¿no? bueno gracias por tu comentario y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo n_n nos leemos!

Bueno amigos (as) espero que esten bien n_n nos leemos en otro capítulo, Ja Ne!


	16. Por fin Yuugi vuelve a ver a Atemu

**Por fin Yuugi vuelve a ver a Atemu**

Bakura estaba tirado sobre la cama de su habitación mirando el techo, había estado así desde que había vuelto del aeropuerto y a pesar de que su primo lo había ido a ver para salir un rato, se negó a todas las proposiciones que le dio. Estaba muy triste por la partida de la persona más importante para él y estaba enfadado consigo mismo por haber dejado que se fuera sin detenerlo, pero ¿qué podría haber hecho si Ryou ya estaba en la sala de embarque? Quizás podría haberse disculpado por teléfono o haber hablado con aquella persona que estaba acompañando a su koibito para poder convencerla de que no se lo llevara.

De repente la puerta de su cuarto se abre de golpe y se cierra con la misma brusquedad, pero él ni se digno a mirar quien había entrado, solamente se quedo mirando aquel techo

Yami: _por lo menos podrías decir hola _– tenía una voz cansada y las ojeras muy marcadas

Bakura: _¿también vienes a reclamarme?_ – pregunto cansado

Yami: _no, solamente vine a conversar un poco… no puedo dormir y necesito distraerme un poco_

Bakura: _y ¿por qué no molestas a Marik o a Seto?_

Yami: _porque ellos están ocupados con sus parejas _– suspiro y se sentó en la silla del escritorio – _necesito un consejo _– hablo después de un largo rato sin decir ninguna palabra, Bakura se sienta en la cama y lo mira extrañado

Bakura: _¿me pides un consejo a mi? Por favor no te burles_ – Atemu apoyó sus brazos en las piernas y junto las manos – _¿no me digas que hablas enserio? _– su amigo solamente asintió y Bakura suspiro– _no creó que sea una buena persona para darte consejo_

Yami: _no tengo a nadie más a quien recurrir _– hizo una media sonrisa y miro a su amigo – _por favor necesito ayuda _– Bakura lo mira extrañado

Bakura: _está bien, desahógate con este lindo chico _– se apunta con los pulgares y Yami baja la cabeza – _por lo menos podrías hacer un esfuerzo de reírte_

Yami: _tengo una difícil decisión y necesito ayuda, pero te pido que lo que te vaya a decir no se lo digas a nadie más _– miro a Bakura y este por fin comprendió que el asunto era grave así que se puso serio para poder entender todo – _veras…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Marik estaba besando el cuello de su koibito, pero por una extraña razón este no hacía nada, solamente se dejaba hacer. Aquello le molesto a Marik ya que siempre su koi le pedía con voz juguetona que se detuviera o también aprovechaba de tocarlo, pero ahora estaba allí sin hacer nada, así que se separa bruscamente de este y se sentó en la cama.

Malik: _ocurre algo malo Marik? _– pregunta confundido al ver a su koibito colocándose los zapatos

Marik: _creo que hoy no es un buen día para esto _– suspira – _será mejor que descanses y mañana hablamos _– se va de la habitación

Malik simplemente se queda mirando confundido la puerta, para luego tirarse sobre su cama y taparse su rostro con el brazo izquierdo, mientras siente como las lágrimas caen por su rostro, luego de unos segundos así se da la vuelta y abraza fuertemente la almohada para ahogar su llanto.

Mientras tanto Marik estaba afuera del cuarto de Malik escuchando como este lloraba, no soporto aquello así que entro rápidamente al cuarto de este para abrazarlo e intentar calmarlo, pero solamente logro que él pequeño lo abrazara fuertemente y llorara en su pecho.

Marik: _tranquilo amor _– le hacía cariño en la cabeza

Malik: _lo siento snif, lo siento mucho Marik _– se abraza más fuerte a su koibito – _me siento mal por todo lo que está pasando… snif y no quería causarte problemas a ti_ – Marik le retira unas lágrimas del rostro del menor con su pulgar y luego le besa la frente

Marik: _discúlpame a mí por obligarte hacer esto _– le besa una mejilla

Malik: _me siento mal _– Marik se preocupa un poco, pero antes de poder moverse Malik continua – _soy un egoísta… cuando supe que se habían llevado a Ryou me alegre por aquello, ya que no tendría que irme de tu lado snif _– mira a Marik y este lo mira comprensivamente – _soy un mal primo snif, en vez de preocuparme de cómo estará él, solamente me preocupa de estar a tu lado snif… solamente estoy pensando en ser feliz yo y no en la felicidad de él_

Marik: _no lo veas así amor_ – lo abraza – _yo creo que es muy bueno que se hayan llevado a tu primo _– Malik le iba a decir algo, pero Marik lo silencia – _shhh no me mal interpretes, digo aquello porque la relación entre Ryou y Bakura estaba mal y el hecho de que estén separados por un tiempo les ayudara a entender bien sus sentimientos y que se necesitas… claro que si es amor verdadero _– Malik se tranquiliza un poco más y se acomoda entre los brazos de su koibito – _amor, ¿podría quedarme esta noche aquí contigo? _

Malik: _todas las noches que desees _– responde más tranquilo

Marik: _te amo _– toma el rostro de su amante y le da un tierno beso en los labios

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

El día estaba oscuro, a pesar que hacía algún tiempo que el sol había salido, pero por causa de las nubes negras que había en la ciudad no dejaban que los rayos del sol pasaran. Yuugi estaba mirando por la ventana, aburrido de estar encerrado y de tener que estar ocupando una silla de ruedas para movilizarse, pero ¿qué más podía pedir? Su cuerpo por una extraña razón para los médicos, pero no para él, no se estaba recuperando como debería ser y para colmo el cansancio era cada vez mayor

Mamá de Yuugi: _hijito mira te traje la fotocopia de los cuadernos _– llega feliz la, su hijo solamente suspira cansado y la mira triste – _vamos amor no estés así, mira que dentro de poco podrás salir afuera… o ¿qué te parece ir a dar una vuelta al patio antes de hacer tus deberes?_

Yuugi: _no tengo muchos ánimos _– vuelve a suspirar, pero de repente siente que su silla se mueve – _mamá te dije que no tenía ánimos _

Mamá de Yuugi: _si te quedas encerrado todo el día no tendrás las energías que te da el sol, así que quieras o no vamos a ir a dar una vuelta afuera _– dijo mientras llevaba a su hijo por los pasillos del hospital

Yuugi: _¿Qué sol? Está nublado… además dudo que con aquello me mejore_ – lo último lo susurro

Mamá de Yuugi: _aunque no se vea el sol está allí, así que saldremos a dar esa vuelta_

La mamá de Yuugi llevo al pequeño a dar vueltas por todo el patio, pero de repente una enfermera se pone hablar con ella y Yuugi como tenía solo deseos de irse del lugar, aprovecho aquello para irse del lugar. Iba por el camino para entrar al hospital, pero algo detuvo su escape ya que le habían sujetado la silla de ruedas y al darse la vuelta para ver quién era se sorprendió bastante

Yuugi: _¿qué haces aquí? _– pregunto confundido

Bakura: _esa no es forma de hablarme niñito _– le revuelve el pelo – _solo vine a ver como estaba el amigo de mi koibito _

Yuugi: _pues en una silla de rueda _

Bakura: _¿y hasta cuando te estarás movilizado así? _– pregunto mientras tomaba la silla de ruedas de Yuugi y lo llevaba al pequeño parque que había en el hospital

Yuugi: _hasta que pueda caminar sin que me duela hasta la cadera _– suspiro molesto, ya que no se había podido ir a su cuarto –_ dime ¿qué deseas? _– estaba molesto y deseaba estar solo

Bakura:_ hui! Creo que alguien esta de malas hoy _– toma a Yuugi de la silla de ruedas y lo deja sentado en el piso, a pesar de que este pataleaba bastante para que no lo sacara de allí – _bien, así no te irás _– sonrió triunfante – _solo quiero saber más de ti Motou-kun _

Yuugi: _¿para qué? _– se cruzo de brazos y miro enfadado para otro lado

Bakura: _es que es extraño que un chico llamara la atención de Yami y deseo saber el por qué _– mira curioso a Yuugi – _a Yami se le han acercado muchas personas, pero ninguna de ellas le ha llamado la atención, en cambio tú de un día para otro lo lograste y ahora estoy de curioso_

Yuugi: _no se realmente que habré hecho, pero lo único que sé es que a mí también me ha llamado la atención_

De repente Bakura se acerco a Yuugi se coloco sobre las piernas de este, pero sin sentarse, para luego poner sus manos a los costados de la cara del menor, este simplemente reacciono a detenerlo con sus manos, pero Bakura sujeto ambas sobre la cabeza de Yuugi y aprovecho para besarlo lentamente. Yuugi simplemente intentaba cortar aquel beso y liberar sus manos, pero al moverse sus heridas le hacían recordar su estado, lo único que logro fue mover su cara para un lado y cortando así por fin aquel beso, iba a hablar pero otra persona le gana

Yami: _¿qué crees que haces?_ – mira enfadado a Bakura, este simplemente se levanta del menor tricolor y mira tranquilamente al mayor

Bakura: _haciendo algo que tú no te atreves _– se va del lugar como si nada hubiera pasado

Yami: _Motou-kun ¿te encuentras bien? _– el menor estaba confundido por todo lo que acababa de pasar y no respondía – _Motou-kun _– acaricia tiernamente el rostro de Yuugi y este por fin reacciona – _¿te encuentras bien? _– vuelve a repetir la pregunta al ver que por fin Yuugi le prestaba atención, pero la única respuesta que tuvo fueron dos lágrimas que bajaron rápidamente en la cara de este, para luego ser seguidas por varias más – _tranquilo ya paso, tranquilo _– abraza tiernamente a su koibito

Yuugi: _snif Yami, tenía miedo_

Atemu siente como el pequeño tiembla entre sus brazos, mientas que él simplemente le hacía cariño en la cabeza para que se calmara. Luego de un rato Atemu tomo entre sus brazos a Yuugi y lo dejo en la silla de ruedas, mirando como este dormía tan tranquilamente.

Al llegar a la habitación del menor lo dejo sobre la cama y acaricio suavemente sus cabellos, pero dejo de hacer eso de golpe para irse a sentar al sillón que había allí con muchas preguntas en su cabeza ¿por qué Yuugi había reaccionado de esa forma con Bakura, siendo que cuando él le hizo lo mismo no paso aquello?

Yami: _podría ser porque ahora está herido… pero ¿por qué se asusto tanto? _– hablaba solo – _no, si hubiera estado asustando hubiera gritado antes de que Bakura lo hubiera llevado a aquel lugar _– se pone en pose pensativa – _"además ¿qué quería demostrarme Bakura? Simplemente me dejo con más dudas de las que ya tenía" _– suspira y mira el techo – _"quisiera probar esos labios otra vez… podría hacerlo ya que está dormido"_

Se le dibujo una sonrisa en la cara y camina sigilosamente hacia Yuugi, se sienta en la cama y se queda mirándolo como dormía para luego acercarse lentamente a los labios de este y besarlo lentamente, disfrutando aquel beso. De repente siente como es atraído para profundizar el beso y como aquella cavidad se abre para poder recorrerla completamente, se separa del menor por la falta de aire y lo ve con un sonrojo bastante bonito

Yami: _disculpa _– atino a decir al ver como Yuugi intentaba esconderse un poco en la cama y a la vez de que no viera su sonrojo – _no fue mi intención…_

Yuugi: _entonces ¿no querías besarme? _– pregunta un poco confundido y ofendido – _si es así, ¿por qué lo hiciste?_

Yami: _no es que no quisiera, realmente desde la primera vez que probé tus labios no he podido dejar de pensar en cuando los volveré a probar _– Yuugi se pone de todos colores ante la confesión del mayor y este simplemente se sonroja un poco – _Yuugi, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado _– le acaricia la cara, para luego besarle la mano buena – _perdón por haberte dicho aquello el otro día_

Yuugi: _¿por qué reaccionaste así?, ¿Realmente crees que estoy loco o algo así?_

Yami: _estoy confundido Yuugi _– suspira y coloca su frente sobre la del pequeño – _he tenido sueños tan extraños desde hace mas de dos mese _– se separa de Yuugi y lo mira a los ojos – _sueños que no me dejan dormir en paz_

Yuugi acaricia suavemente el rostro de Atemu, pasando su pulgar por aquellas bolsas marcadas debajo de los ojos del mayor, para luego acariciarle las mejillas. Atemu toma la mano de Yuugi besándole todos los dedos delicadamente y luego deja esta alrededor de su cuello, para así acercase a los labios del menor y besarlo de nuevo.

Aquel tierno y suave beso fue interrumpido por la falta de aire que reclamaban los dos cuerpos, más ninguno decía nada y solo se dedicaban en mirar al contrario con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Hasta que Atemu decidió romper aquel silencio

Yami: _¿Yuugi podría quedarme a tu lado por un rato?_

Yuugi: _claro, pero si me prometes que dormirás un poco_ – Atemu asintió y lo siguió con un bostezo – _jijiji vez, tienes sueño_

Yami: _te prometo que al despertar te contare todo _– se acomoda al lado de Yuugi y lo abraza con cuidado

Yuugi: _pero… mi padre va a llegar en un rato más, no podremos hablar _– dice triste

Yami: _tranquilo, no me iré de aquí aunque tu padre me golpee otra vez _– habla medio dormido – _sabes Yuugi, tu presencia me tranquiliza bastante…_

Yuugi: _no quiero que mi padre te golpee _– otra vez el sonrojo vuelve a sus mejillas así que desvía la mirada, pero no obtiene ningún comentario del mayor – _Yami…? _– mira a su amigo y lo ve dormir – _creo que es mejor así por el momento _– sonríe y se acomoda entre los brazos del mayor para dormir

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Jou miraba para todos lados, tratando de encontrar a una persona muy especial para él, pero a pesar de llevar media hora buscando no la podía pillar. Se encontraba en la estación de trenes, ya que le había llegado una carta de su hermana y decía que llegaba ese día, pero lamentablemente se había quedado dormido y había llegado tarde, lo peor de todo es que solo había venido por el día

Jou: _donde estas Shizuka… _

Jou estaba desanimado por no poder encontrar a su hermana, pero de repente escucho una voz muy conocida detrás de él, así que se giro y miro a una chica que estaba sonriéndole, con un vestido completo de color rosado pálido, con vuelos en el pecho, pelo castaño y largo y sus ojos eran cafés.

Jou: _Shizuka! Por fin te encuentro _– grita feliz

Shizuka: _mejor dicho yo te encontré nii-san _– responde igual de feliz

Jou: _como sea, lo bueno es que estamos juntos después de tanto tiempo… y ¿no le vas a dar un abrazo a tu lindo nii-san? _– extiende los brazos y su hermana le da un fuerte abrazo – _si que estas grande hermanita _– le revuelve el pelo

Shizuka: _no me hagas eso nii-san, ya no soy una niña chica _– le reclama de inmediato y Jou deja de revolverle el pelo para luego ver como esta intentaba ordenar su pelo – _bueno nii-san ¿adónde vamos a ir?_

Jou: _eso es una sorpresa _– toma de la mano a su hermana, pero saliendo de la estación de trenes pasa a chocar con una persona – _¿por qué no se fija por dónde camina? _– pregunta molesto

Seto: _debería decirte eso a ti Jonouchi-kun _– mira molesto al chico delante de él, pero más a la joven que lo acompaña

Shizuka: _nii-san ¿estás bien? _

Jou: _si descuida, solo choque con un maldito empresario _– habla entre dientes

Shizuka: _vaya, ¿es amigo tuyo?_ – pregunta inocentemente la menor

Jou: _ya quisieras… _

Seto: _no, somos pareja _– Shizuka abre enormemente sus ojos y Jou se pone rojo

Jou: ¡_¿QUE SOY QUE? _

Seto: _no me digas que ahora me vas hacer la desconocida _– toma a Jou de la cintura y lo apega a su cuerpo – _porque ese me dolería mucho _– le muerde la oreja, dejándole una marca roja

Shizuka: _¿es cierto nii-san?_

Jou: _lamentablemente si Shizuka _– se intenta alejar de Seto y este lo suelta, pero lo toma del brazo para que no se aparte de su lado

Seto: _y dime Jonouchi ¿no me vas a presentar a la chica que te acompaña?_

Jou: _pues… _– suspira fastidiado – _ella es mi hermana Shizuka Kawai, Shizuka el es Seto Kaiba…_

Seto: _es un placer conocer por fin en persona a la hermana de mi pareja _– corta a Jou y toma la mano de Shizuka para besarla – _tu hermano me ha contado mucho de ti_

Shizuka: _¿enserio?_ – pregunta feliz

Seto: _si, a cada instante que puede me cuenta de que te extraña y desea verte… bueno creo que estoy interrumpiendo aquí, así que será mejor que me retire_

Jou: _si, será lo mejor para pasear con mi linda hermanita _– sonríe feliz y triunfante

Shizuka: _no, claro que no se ira, usted es el novio de mi hermano y me gustaría conocerlo más, además así aprovecha de estar con mi hermano _– sonríe feliz

Jou iba a reclamar algo, pero al ver que su hermana estaba tan feliz de estar con la "pareja" de él, que no pudo negarse en que Seto los acompañara en su paseo. Seto a cada instante que podía besaba a Jou y Shizuka se ponía un poco roja, pero feliz al creer que su hermano debía estar contento por tener a una persona tan "amorosa" con él.

Pasearon casi todo el día por la ciudad, disfrutando de las diferentes tiendas y comiendo algunas cosas para pasar el hambre y poder disfrutar el tiempo juntos. Aunque para Jou era todo lo contrario, ya que fue para él todo un sufrimiento el ser continuamente acosado por Seto y no poder disfrutar de su hermana como hubiera querido.

Así paso el tiempo hasta que Shizuka tenía que abordar el tren para irse de vuelta a casa, Seto los dejo por fin solos y Jou pudo disfrutar un breve instante con su hermana como él deseaba, aunque estaba triste que fue solo cuando la fue a dejar al tren que la llevaría devuelta a casa.

Cuando estuvo de vuelta en el instituto encaro a su "pareja" por haberle hecho aquello.

Jou: _¿por qué demonios tenías que estar con nosotros todo el día? Más encima le dijiste a mi hermana que éramos pareja ¿qué tienes en la cabeza? _– estaba bastante molesto

Seto: _tu hermana estaba muy contenta porque tenías alguien a tu lado _– sonríe y esto enfada más a Jou

Jou: _¡no tenías el derecho para hacerme esto hoy! Te pedí que por hoy me dejaras en paz, solo un mísero día_

Seto: _¿así que creíste que yo cumpliría? _– acorrala a Jou en la pared, pero este lo golpe en la cara sacándole sangre a Seto – _como te atreves _– sujeta los brazos de Jou sobre su cabeza y sujeta la cabeza de este fuertemente – _que te quede bien claro, el que manda aquí soy yo y tu simplemente me obedeces _– le muerde el cuello fuertemente, haciendo que Jou suelte un gemido de dolor – _y hagas lo que hagas no podrás librarte de mí _– suelta a Jou y lo tira sobre la cama – _desde mañana cumples tus obligaciones como debe ser _

Seto se va del cuarto y deja a Jou triste en su cuarto, sin saber si alguna vez podrá salir de aquel cruel castigo que tiene que cumplir por un simple contrato.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Si, lo sé ¿Cuándo vas a actualizar tu otro fic? Ni yo misma lo sé, lamento mucho haber dejado el otro botado pero no me llega la inspiración… tengo 1 hoja escrita y eso me deprime más ya que tengo que cumplir una meta en cantidad de palabras y no lo logro.

Léxico! n_n

¿Onii-san o nii-san? Pues bien Onii-san lo ocupan por lo general los niños para referirse a un niño mayor que ellos, pero que no tiene lazos familiares, es de más respeto el agregarle la "o". En cambio nii-san es cuando se refieren a su hermano mayor y es de familia, es de más cercanía a la persona que se le dice así

¿Shizuka Kawai? No, no me equivoque en el apellido, Shizuka Jonouchi o Kawai es lo mismo, resulta que como los padres de ellos están separados, entonces la hermana mejor de Jou ("Joey") ocupa el apellido de la madre (tristemente olvidado el apellido materno en las culturas Estadunidenses y Japonesas… y no sé en qué otras más). Pero ¿por qué Shizuka? Porque en el manga y anime japonés corresponde al nombre de Shizuka, ahora que al hacer la traducción le cambiaran el nombre es otra cosa, pero si es Serenity Wheeler

¿Por qué tiendo a ocupar el nombre "Atemu" más que el "Yami"? otra vez con lo de las traducciones, en el manga y anime original nunca, pero NUNCA aparece algún personaje refiriéndose al faraón como "YAMI" ¿pero entonces como le llaman? Pues simple, Yuugi le dice "mi otro yo" y los amigos de este le dicen "el otro Yuugi" xD bonito ¿no? Bueno y Atemu nunca se refiere a Yuugi con su nombre, sino le dice con su apellido "Motou-kun" *.*

¿Atemu, Atem o Athem? Emm es un nombre en Egipcio, por lo que la traducción al idioma de cada uno varía, a mi me gusta llamarlo más "Atemu" ya que fue así como lo vi la primera vez, pero Atem también es correcto xD Athem ni idea de donde salió, pero creo que corresponde a lo mismo (me corrigen si no es así )

Respuesta de review n_n

**XxNenisCullenxX**: jejeje pues tendrás que sufrir un poco sin RxRB implícito, ya que tiene que pasar un poco lejos esos dos. Siii fue sexy ese flash back :baba: igual espero poner algo así de la linda pareja que ahora esta ¿desparejada? xD uff si, me percate cuando me dijiste, es que escribir tanto agota las ideas y la concentración de una ¿artista? Jejeje bueno ._. no me anima mucho el hecho de que leyeras todo tan rápido, espero crear un fic más largo aun (me encantan los fic's de harta duración xD) muchas gracias por tu comentario n_n nos leemos, te cuidas

**Chiyo Asakura**: malvada ;_; uno que se demora mucho en escribir algo ideado (porque si es para traspasar no me demoro nada xD) y más encima que me diera el ánimo de escribir y tú me dices eso… lloror ;.; mala emm rescatarlo? Si es un sueño XD o sea de rescatar a alguien en el sueño se puede, pero se supone que esto no tiene mucha "ficción" solo que Yuugi puede cambiar de un mundo a otro xD (lo de fan, descuida a mi también se me sale mucho xD) gracias por el comentario, aunque más que nada me deprimió ToT bueno nos vemos en otro comentario o fic, lo que sea primero

**Kamichy**: jejeje descuida, solo me debes un comentario por cada chapter que he subido xD (es broma) muchas gracias, me alagas *Katsuy rojita* no esperaba tantos halagos por este fic jijijiji eso me sorprende. ¿por qué se fue Ryou? Pues para que después este mejor la relación y todo lo que implica con esta :baba: emm… sorry mi lado hentai sale de vez en cuando xD muchas gracias otra vez por lo halagos n_n espero que este chapter haya sido de tú agrado, nos leemos n_n

**Ai Tenshi No Yoru**: si, Bakura es medio duro de cabeza así que tiene que sufrir un poco para percatarse de las cosas (como algunas xD), Jou rogando? Siii :baba: hay cosas que cuesta imaginarlas, pero cuando lo logras se ven bien xD uff mi fic de el orfanato es una tortura… NECESITO INSPIRACION PARA CONTINUARLO! ToT a ver si un día de estos me llega. Bueno aunque sea un solo fic es algo, ya que te atreviste a subirlo n_n un consejo, súbelo a 2 páginas por lo menos de fanfic para que lo lean, ya que varia la gente de un lugar a otro n_n bueno nos vemos, te cuidas!

Emm… creo que es todo eso por esta vez, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que las dudas que les hayan quedados, pues se responderán algunas en el siguiente ¿sino? Pues me pegan jijijiji n_nU

Bueno nos vemos

Bye bye!


	17. Día de tristeza

_**Día de la tristeza…**_

Atemu se movió con cuidado, sentía aquel olor que tanto le agradaba y que extrañaba, por lo cual no quería moverse para no perder aquella cálida sensación que tenía. Abrazo más fuerte al pequeño entre sus brazos para sentirlo más cerca de él, pero aquello hizo que el chico gimiera un poco de dolor lo cual despertó de golpe al mayor.

Yami: _disculpa Yuugi, no fue mi intención_

Yuugi: _descuida, solo me dolió un poco _– mintió intentando minimizar lo sucedido

Yami: _no quiero que nada malo te pase _– susurra cerca del oído del menor, provocando escalofríos en este y sacando así unas risitas a Atemu – _eres muy tierno_

Yuugi esconde su cabeza en el cuello del mayor para ocultar su sonrojo, soltando un suspiro pequeño al sentirse tan protegido en aquellos brazos que lo rodeaban. Más el mayor solo se dedicaba a disfrutar del momento, olvidando todos los problemas que tenía.

Yuugi: _Yami... _– el más alto solo responde con un sonido al llamado – _dentro de unos minutos llegará mi papá, será mejor que te vayas por hoy _– habla triste

Yami: _cuanto rato demora tu padre en las visitas _

Yuugi: _se va cuando termina la hora de visitas... pero no creo que te puedas quedar, ya que pasan revisando las habitaciones para ver que no quede ningún visitante_

Yami: _de eso me las arreglo yo _– le da un beso en la frente y se levanta de la cama – _nos vemos a la noche, hasta entonces _– se coloca sus zapatos para irse

Yuugi: _por favor, no te arriesgues tanto _– su voz era de preocupación

Yami: _tranquilo _– vuelve a besarle la frente – _no me pasara nada _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Atemu tenía tomado del cuello a Bakura, lo sujetaba bien fuerte y le pedía explicación del porque había besado a Yuugi, más este no le decía nada y era porque aquella presión le cortaba la respiración y le imposibilitaba hablar, lo cual molestaba más a Atemu.

Yami: _dímelo de una vez_ – le presiona más el cuello a Bakura y este decide ponerle fin a aquello golpeando a Atemu en el estomago, logrando su objetivo – _maldito! _– se toca el estomago por el dolor que le había provocado el golpe, mientras Bakura tosía por el dolor en su cuello

Bakura: _si querías que te contestara… no tenías para que dejarme sin aire… _– se toca el cuello por el dolor que tenía

Yami: _dime ¿por qué mierda tenías que besar a Yuugi?_

Bakura: _pues tú no lo querías cerca, no entiendo porque te enfadas tanto_

Yami: _maldito _– intenta golpear de nuevo a Bakura, pero Seto lo detiene

Seto: _parecen dos niños chicos peleando por un juguete _– suelta a Atemu y se recarga en la pared – _Bakura ¿por qué besaste al enano? Siendo que a ti te gusta Ryou_

Bakura: _ni yo mismo lo se... quizás fue porque sabia que Yami nos estaba espiando y quería que hiciera algo _– levanta los hombros y los deja caer

Yami: _más te vale no volver hacer eso, sino te va a costar muy caro la próxima vez _

Seto: _ustedes dos no tienen remedio_ – suspira – _bueno y ahora ¿qué van hacer?_

Yami: _yo volveré al lado de Yuugi, no me gusta para nada el hecho que aun no se recupere bien de sus heridas _– se va del lugar bastante enfadado

Seto: _¿realmente lo hiciste por eso?_ – vuelve hablar al ver que Atemu se había ido

Bakura: _si no hacia nada, lo más probable era que este tonto aun no se le acerca... es un tonto al no aprovechar que ese chico esta cerca _– cierra los ojos fuertemente

Seto: _de los errores se aprende, pero algunos les cuesta más aprender _– después de decir esto se va del lugar

Bakura: _Ryou, no sabes cuanto te extraño... espero volverte a ver pronto amor mío_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Malik estaba balanceando sus pies dentro del agua de la piscina, estaba allí desde hace un buen rato ya que le habían dado deseos de nadar, pero como se había cansado ahora estaba reposando afuera del agua mirando como esta se movía de un lado a otro. Estaba realmente triste por la ausencia de su primo, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Ya había hablado con sus padres y ellos no querían cambiar de opinión ni hace nada para remediar las cosas

De pronto unos brazos bronceados pasaron por delante del cuerpo de Malik haciendo que se asustara bastante y mandara un pequeño brinco por aquello, el chico que lo había asustado ahora reía en su oreja por el susto de su amigo

Malik: _no es gracioso Otogi _– habla molesto y se intenta soltar – _suéltame, no me gusta que hagas esto _

Otogi: _jajaja pequeño eres muy fácil de asustar _– se sienta al lado de su amigo – _dime, ¿por qué esa cara larga?_

Malik: _otra vez se llevaron a Ryou _– deja salir un largo suspiro

Otogi: _pero ya sabes que no es tu culpa, sino tus padres que no saben llevarse con los de tu primo_ – suspira – _además no creo que esté tanto tiempo lejos _– Malik lo mira confundido – _si mal no recuerdo tu primito esta enamorado de uno de esos matones de tercer grado, así que lo más seguro que regrese pronto_

Malik: _eso espero _– mira triste el agua y Otogi lo vuelve a abrazar –_ ya te dije que no hicieras eso _– mira enfadado a su amigo y este se suelta rápido de él disculpándose.

Mientras que no muy lejos de allí un chico parecido a Malik miraba enfadado la escena delante de él. Así que antes que sus celos actuaran antes de su razonamiento decidió irse del lugar, más tarde hablaría con Malik por lo que vio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jou miraba por la ventana de su habitación, no podía creer que el único día que iba su hermana a la ciudad lo había tenido que pasar con el engreído de Seto Kaiba y más encima había tenido que soportar que este dijera que eran pareja ¿cómo se le ocurría? Solo aceptaba todo eso para que su hermanita tuviera un buen pasar y él poder estudiar en aquel instituto, ya que si no fuera por aquello hace tiempo hubiera dado las pataditas necesarias a Seto para que entendiera que no era su juguete.

Suspiro cansado, realmente odiaba la situación en la que estaba y más que nada era porque él se había enamorado perdidamente de Seto. Aquello lo enfadaba por ser tan tonto al haberse enamorado de alguien que nunca en su vida lo vería como una persona, más bien lo vería como un objeto que solo le tiene que dar placer.

Se tiro sobre la cama dejándose llevar por el sueño, no quería saber nada del mundo ni de las personas que estaban en el, solo quería olvidarse de aquel sentimiento que lo llenaba de tristeza y volver a vivir un mundo sin preocupaciones como era antes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ryou: _te lo pido, déjame volver a Japón _– le suplicaba el chico a la persona frente de él, pero este simplemente dijo que no – _por favor papá, realmente quiero regresar_

No obtuvo respuesta, simplemente dejo a Ryou en su alcoba triste al saber que aun no tendría oportunidad para regresar con la persona que más amaba, además de estar en una casa que las personas que vivían en esta estaban peleadas no era muy agradable.

Ryou: _me pregunto que estará haciendo mi Bakurita… me gusto tanto que me haya ido a buscar al aeropuerto, aunque lamentablemente llego tarde y no pudo detener a mi padre… ¿realmente me ama? Que tonto fui al ponerme celoso por aquellas fotografías que tenía en el mueble, no debí haber actuado así… realmente aun soy un niño _– se tira sobre la cama para abrazar a un oso de peluche que tenía en esta – _te extraño mucho mi Bakura _– se escucha que tocan la puerta – _adelante_

Entra una señora de unos cuarenta años, pelo largo y castaño, ojos café y con una mirada triste al ver a su hijo abrazando aquel peluche, sabía que cuando hacia eso era porque estaba deprimido.

Mamá de Ryou: _tu padre me dijo que deseabas regresar a Japón, ¿por qué?_

Ryou: _porque allá tengo a todos mis amigos madre, además aquí no conozco a nadie_

Mamá de Ryou: _Ryou tu perteneces aquí, donde están tus padres _– se sienta en la cama y Ryou la copia – _además tengo algo muy importante que decirte_

Ryou: _¿qué es? madre_

Mamá de Ryou: _tu padre fue ascendido y ya no tiene que andar viajando por todas partes del país, así que podremos quedarnos aquí en Inglaterra _– Ryou abraza fuertemente su oso de peluche – _además…_ – toma aire y mira a su hijo a los ojos – _tu prometida quiere conocerte más así que está aquí para salir contigo_

Ryou: _m-mi prometida? _– quedo congelado al escuchar esa frase – _¿desde cuándo tengo prometida?_

Mamá de Ryou: _¿te acuerdas de aquella niña llamada Rebecca? _– Ryou asiente aun asustado – _pues ella ha sido tu prometida desde que naciste, fue un acuerdo que hicimos con un amigo de tu padre_

Ryou: _¿y qué hay si yo no lo deseo? _– la madre de Ryou queda sorprendida por la actitud de su hijo, ya que este siempre aceptaba todo lo que ellos decían sin reclamar ni decir nada – _no pueden obligarme a casarme con alguien a quien no conozco ni amo_ – se había enfadado

Mamá de Ryou:_ pero hijo, de aquello depende de que tu padre siga avanzando o no en la empresa_

Ryou: _pues a mí no me interesa que mi padre gane una miseria o que sea la persona más rica de todo el mundo, es mi vida y yo veo como la manejo…_ – se cruza de brazos –_ quiero volverme a Japón ahora…_ – susurra

Mamá de Ryou: _hijo será mejor que descanses, tuviste un viaje largo ayer y se nota que no has descansado… mañana hablaremos _– se va del cuarto, dejando a su hijo más triste de lo que estaba antes

Ryou: _maldición _– tira el oso lejos – _siempre han querido manejar mi vida, pero esta vez han ido demasiado lejos… Bakura… ayúdame _– se tira sobre la cama a llorar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Papá de Yuugi: _no puedo entenderte, realmente no te puedo entender_

Mamá de Yuugi: _es nuestro hijo, debes aceptar lo que él decida, no podemos controlar su vida a la manera que tú desees… te lo pido, deja que él experimente, que se caiga y luego se levante para la próxima vez ser más fuerte… por favor amor_ – le rogaba

Papá de Yuugi: _¿prefieres a tú hijo antes de que a mí?_ – aquella pregunta deja congelada a la señora – _RESPONDE _– se enfado – _¿prefieres hacerle caso a un capricho de un niño antes que a tu esposo?_

Mamá de Yuugi: _no es un capricho, es lo que realmente siente y lo sé porque estuve conversando con él, realmente está enamorado de aquel chico… por favor de…. _– no pudo continuar ya que su esposo la había callado de una cachetada y con el golpe había caído al suelo

Papá de Yuugi: _no quiero verte más en mi vida, no quiero que un ser tan repugnante como tú se me acerque ni aquel que dice ser mi hijo_ – su respiración estaba agitada – _te saliste con la tuya, obtuviste lo que más deseabas, que me alejara de tu vida… pero _– la levanta de un solo tirón, haciéndole doler el brazo – _ni creas que te daré el divorció _– le habla muy cerca de la cara, casi tirándole saliva al hablar – _nunca te daré aquel placer…_ – la tira al suelo y se va del lugar

En el suelo la mamá de Yuugi lloraba muy tristemente, porque a pesar de todo ella seguía amando a su esposo o eso creía. Habían sido tantos años de maltratos físicos y psicológicos que ya ni siquiera sabía si aquello que sentía era amor o solo compasión de una persona enferma mental.

Se iba a levantar del piso cuando ve al frente suyo una mano estira para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, al ver que era Atemu no dudo ningún segundo y acepto la ayuda que este le brindo, con cuidado se levanto del piso y se sentó en una de las sillas plásticas del hospital. Atemu puso una compresa fría en la mejilla afectada de la señora y se sentó al lado de ella para acompañarla.

Mamá de Yuugi: _Atemu-kun _– hablo después de un buen rato de silencio – _no le digas nada a Yuugi por favor _– mira al chico y este pone sus manos sobre las temblorosas manos de ella – _por favor _– repitió con la voz quebrada

Yami: _descuide, no le diré nada _– las manos de la mujer toman ahora fuertemente sus manos – _sé que es difícil lo que está pasando y que le afectará arto a Yuugi… yo ya pase por aquello y se todo lo que se sufre_

La mamá de Yuugi solamente abraza fuertemente a Atemu, mientras lloraba descontroladamente, realmente había soportado mucho más de lo que podría haber aguantado, por lo que exploto liberándose de aquella carga que tenía con Atemu. Realmente se sentía mal por dejar caer tanta carga sobre aquel chico, pero ya no soportaba más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuugi miraba por la ventana y con un cansancio horrible, a pesar de haber estado durmiendo gran parte de la tarde aquel cansancio que le estaba dando era cada vez más y él sabía las causas, pero sabía que no podía volver aun ya que tenía que saber si debía arriesgar todo por quedarse en un mundo donde Atemu aun existía o volver a donde no estaba y vivir con la pena de no haberle expresado nunca su amor.

Se acomodo en la cama para dormir un poco, de repente ve que en la puerta hay una silueta muy conocida para él y susurra _Atemu_ para luego caer dormido.

Atemu se acerco lentamente a Yuugi y le acaricio el pelo para ver como descansaba, él creía que estaba así por causa de los medicamentos que le daban, más no se imaginaba que aquel cansancio era por lo otro.

Una sombra se coloco detrás de Atemu y hace que este le dé un escalofrío, más la voz de aquel ser le dice que no se mueva ni nada, que se quede así

Yami: _¿qué… qué deseas?_ – estaba asustado

Persona: _ya no queda tiempo… debes hacer que vuelva al otro mundo _– Atemu intenta moverse, más no lo logra – _debe ser ahora, si te tardas más tiempo Yuugi quedara en el limbo… te lo suplico, has que vuelva… y ruega a tú dios que decida volver a este mundo, porque yo rogare a Ra para que así sea_

Yami: _pe-pensé que eras solo parte de un sueño_

Persona: _no hay tiempo para explicaciones _– la voz del ser empieza a desvanecerse al igual que su presencia – _dile que regrese… Yuugi… _

Atemu por fin logra moverse y al darse la vuelta no ve a nadie, un gran frío recorre su cuerpo y siente como esta todo su cuerpo congelado. Toca a Yuugi y por causa de que sus manos estaban heladas hace que este despierte, pero apenas logrando abrir sus ojos, así que se agacha para poder ver los ojos medios cerrados del pequeño

Yami: _Yuugi _– al hablar se notaba vapor

Yuugi: _Yami… qué bueno que viniste… quiero estar despierto… pero… tengo mucho… mucho sueño _– empieza a cerrar los ojos nuevamente, pero Atemu lo vuelve a tocar haciendo que los abra un poco más

Yami: _Yuugi es-escucha _– sus manos no dejaban de temblar por el frío que sentía – _de-debes volver… a tú mundo… debes volver Yuugi_

Yuugi: _no quiero… quiero quedarme aquí… aun no quiero volver_ – va cerrando los ojos lentamente

Yami: _Yuugi no estoy ju-jugando _– le costaba hablar con voz sería por el frío que aun no se le iba – _DEBEMOS VOLVER AHORA_

Yuugi cierra los ojos y cae sin fuerzas su cabeza a un lado, Atemu se asusta bastante y lo empieza a llamar repetidas veces, más no recibe respuesta, le toma el pulso para ver si estaba todo bien, pero no es así. Asustado llama a las enfermeras de turno y ellas corren a ver qué había pasado, pero todo los análisis que hacían indicaban una cosa… Yuugi había muerto…

**Continuara?**

* * *

Ufff! Costo sacar la continuación, y no fue porque no tuviera ideas para continuar, sino fue por dos cosas: la primera es que no tenía nada de tiempo por causa de muchos trabajos en la U y la otra es que se me vinieron muchas ideas a la cabeza y tengo varios proyectos allí a medias que estuve escribiendo… todos son oneshot o máximo 4 capítulos, pero no me atrevo a subirlos aun… si quieren saber de que se tratan vean mi perfil y si alguno les llama la atención me dicen nomas para subirlos…. Es que de otra forma se quedará así sin continuación xD

Bien ahora a los review

**Chiyo Asakura**: Jajajaja a mí también me gusta cuando actualizo, sobre todo cuando veo que me dejan varios review ya que me dan ánimo para continuar jejejeje. Descuida con lo de tu comentario, sabía que estabas bromeando, es que me gusta molestar también n_n. Bueno este fic no tiene TANTAS palabras, aunque a mí también me gustan los fic's largos… Mm… Ryou y Bakura van a tener que sufrir un poco más… creo que con tanto ya me pasare de las cantidad de capítulos que creía que iban a salir jijiji… bueno gracias por tus comentarios, siempre son animosos (aunque a veces digas que son cortitos mis fics T_T XD) nos vemos, te cuidas

**Ai Tenshi No Yoru**: espera… cuantos review dejaste tu? O.O cuento 2…3… jajajaja uno fue el mismo escrito de diferente forma, cuando vi en mi correo y dije "va porque hay dos review igual" y cuando me fije en el nombre me reí bastante ya que me percate de inmediato que eras tu jajajajaja. Gracias por las ideas, las tomare en cuenta para hacer mi fic… aunque aun está botado -.- bueno allí explique un poquito del porque lo hizo, aunque pienso poner las verdaderas intenciones en el otro chapter… y ojala hacer que el pobre Ryou vuelva T_T mira que lo estoy haciendo sufrir mucho… bueno muchas gracias por tus 3 review jajajaja n_n nos vemos en otro capítulo

**Minami Arsene**: ¿más acción? De qué tipo? Pataditas y combos o del tipo pervertido (a)? jajajaja gracias por tu review n_n nos vemos!

**Azula1991**: jejeje si, me demoro un poco arto en actualizar, pero es bueno ver que aun andas por estos lugares jijijiji n_n es bueno también saber que te quede más claro las cosas T_T ya me estaba preocupando u_u creí que no me explicaba bien, bueno te cuidas mucho n_n nos vemos amiga n_n bye bye!

**XxNenisCullenxX**: *Katsuy pone un cubito arriba de Nenis* no salió el honguito u_u creí que con tus saltos sacarías una vida o un honguito rojo… Bakura siempre va a ser así, no importa que pase jajajaja n_n pero así nos gusta a todas. A mí también me gusto la parte que deje al pobre de Jou con Shizuka y Seto, lo tenía que hacer sufrir un poco jijiji n_n y disculpa por demorarme tanto -.- pero a veces no tengo tiempo para escribir. Bueno nos vemos, te cuidas!

**Kamichy**: tanto te gusto mi capitulo que lo leíste 10 veces? Jajajaja además de dejarme dos comentarios n_n pues en este capítulo también te deje sin RxB, pero ya en el otro veré si puede regresar o no (la verdad es que se me ocurre en el momento xD). Te pusiste un alto solita jajajaja descuida entre más largo el comentario mejor para mí, porque así se que le gusto el capitulo y las ideas o comentarios que tienen n_n ya que todo es bienvenido. Bueno gracias de nuevo por tus comentarios n_n nos vemos te cuidas.

Pues para las que se pregunten "¿quién es Otogi?" Pues es Ryoji Otogi ¿quedaron en las mismas? Jajajaja pues es nuestro gran amigo Duke Devlin, aquel que invento el juego dado de monstros del calabozo y es la competencia de la tienda de juegos del abuelito de Yuugi n_n. Si quieren saber más de la serie solo busquen en Google "Yugioh wikia" y les saldrá una página (en español o ingles) de todo los detalles de esta serie n_n

Bueno nos estamos viendo en otra actualización, se cuidan! n_n Bye bye!


	18. Ryou vuelve y Malik sufre

Pregunta para todos(as) los(as) que me leen ¿quieren que muera Yuugi o prefieren que viva? Es que tengo 2 ideas y una es que muere y la otra es que viva… pero aun no se cual hacer n_nU bueno espero que les guste este capítulo y perdonen el retraso, pero estoy rindiendo certámenes (pruebas, exámenes o como les digan) en la U y me quitan tiempo valioso para escribir jejeje n_nU bueno ahora al fic!

**Ryou vuelve y Malik sufre**

Atemu caminaba por el pasillo dando vueltas en el mismo sitio, estaba así desde hacia quince minutos. Lo último que había sabido de Yuugi era que no había podido localizarle el pulso y aunque había visto como era conectado a todas las maquinas, no sabía si estaba bien o no… pero si estaba muerto ¿por qué aun no salían los médicos a darle la mala noticia? Seguramente aun estaban luchando para mantener a Yuugi en este mundo o eso quería creer.

La mamá de Yuugi había llegado lo más rápido posible al hospital, estaba cansada de tanto correr y su corazón latía rápidamente, Atemu la había llamado, haciendo que ella volviera rápidamente al hospital. Le había tomado media hora en volver y solo pudo ver que Atemu tenía la mirada perdida mientras miraba al techo, aquello le preocupo bastante así que fue a preguntarle.

Mamá de Yuugi: _Atemu-kun _– al ver que el chico que no responde lo toca – _Atemu-kun_

Atemu al ver a la mamá de Yuugi se tira sobre ella para abrázala fuertemente, mientras ahogaba su llanto en el pecho de ella. Estaba desesperado, había pasado mucho tiempo sin tener noticias de Yuugi y aquello lo acongojaba bastante.

De repente el médico abre la puerta de la habitación de Yuugi y en su cara se podía notar que no traía grandes noticias. Así que la mamá del pequeño y Atemu tomaron aire para poder soportar las palabras de lo que le fuesen a decir

Pegasus: _no tengo muy buenas noticias _– suspiro cansado – _hemos estado haciendo todo lo posible para poder mantenerlo estable, pero los signos vitales del chico son muy débiles… realmente esto se sale de nuestras manos _– confeso triste el médico

Mamá de Yuugi: _pero ¿es posible que se recupere?... _– sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas

Pegasus: _no quiero darle esperanzas ni tampoco quitárselas, pero viendo el estado del joven lo veo bien difícil que logre una buena recuperación… lo que me preocupa es por qué le está pasando esto, solo sufrió un accidente no es para que su cuerpo reaccione así_

Mamá de Yuugi: _¿cree qué tenga algún tipo de enfermedad o algo así?_

Pegasus: _hace poco mande hacer un examen de sangre, pero los resultados estarán mañana… teniendo los resultados de eso sabremos que más hacer, así que por el momento hay que esperar que el joven Yuugi pueda pasar la noche_

Mamá de Yuugi: _mi hijo _– se pone a llorar – _no quiero que se muera mí bebe_

Atemu: _¿podemos pasar a verlo? _– tenía sus ojos ocultos entre sus mechones

Pegasus: _si, pero solo pueden pasar uno a la vez _

Atemu: _pase usted primera _

La mamá de Yuugi entro despacio al cuarto donde estaba su hijo, al verlo conectado a tantas maquinas le volvió a dar aquella angustia que tuvo cuando su hijo sufrió aquel accidente. Se acerco lentamente a donde estaba durmiendo su hijo y con mucho cuidado despejo la frente de este para luego darle un beso en ella.

Mamá de Yuugi: _Yuugi te prometo que estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo _– toma la mano izquierda entre sus manos – _te prometo que Atemu y yo estaremos a tú lado, así que lucha hijo mío… lucha por seguir con nosotros _– deja la mano de Yuugi en su cara para besarle la palma de esta y luego la vuelve a dejar sobre la cama – _mi niño, vuelve con nosotros… vuelve por favor…_

Le da otro beso en la frente para luego levantarse y salir de aquella habitación, estaba muy cansada y deseaba dormir. Por lo que al ver a Atemu que se había parado de inmediato al verla salir, sonrío y se acerco al chico

Mamá de Yuugi: _te pediré el favor más grande que pueda existir _– Atemu la quedo mirando extrañado, pero espero a que la mujer siguiera hablando – _te encargare a mi hijo, por favor acompáñalo por esta noche y cuida de que el siga con nosotros _– le da un beso en la frente a Atemu – _yo me tengo que ir, lamentablemente mañana tengo un asunto muy importante pero cuando me desocupe vendré de inmediato_

Atemu: _descuide, yo cuidare de Yuugi todo este tiempo _

La mamá de Yuugi susurra un _"gracias"_ antes de darle un gran abrazo a Atemu y luego irse. Ahora Atemu tenía que volver a ver a la persona que más amaba en aquella forma que se juro a sí mismo que no volvería a dejar que ocurriera, así que suspiro profundamente antes de entrar al cuarto.

Atemu: _Yuugi _– susurro tristemente al verlo – _¿por qué tiene que ocurrirte esto a ti?_

Ser: _por una distorsión temporal _– aparece detrás de Atemu y camina con paso decidido hacia Yuugi

Atemu: _¿a qué te refieres? _– deja salir un suspiro por el susto que se llevo – _ALÉJATE DE ÉL _– le grita al verlo acariciar a Yuugi

Ser: _¿qué? A caso ¿tienes miedo de que te lo quite? _– sonríe irónicamente – _no seas tonto, aunque quisiera no te lo puedo quitar… después de todo somos la misma persona _– le sonríe a Atemu

Atemu: _¿de qué hablas?_

Ser: _por favor, no eres tan tonto _– Atemu intenta moverse, pero no puede – _tu sabes perfectamente que somos la misma persona, pero solo que somos de mundos diferentes _– se sienta en la cama y le da un beso de lo que deja ver la máscara de la mejilla a Yuugi – _¿por qué tienes que ser tan hermoso y tan perfecto? _– Atemu intenta desesperadamente moverse, pero le es imposible – _por más que luches no podrás moverte_

Atemu: _¿por qué?... ¿qué está pasando aquí? _– su cuerpo empieza a tiritar por el frío que hacía en la habitación

Ser: _te lo explicare rápido _– le habla sin mirarlo, ya que estaba perdido en ver cada pequeño movimiento que hacia Yuugi – _mientas Yuugi permanezca entre estos dos mundos, yo podre venir e ir a los dos igual que él. Pero cuando él tome una decisión yo me iré a donde pertenezco… o sea al mundo de los espíritus _– le besa el cuello a Yuugi y ve como Atemu se desespera más en tratar de moverse – _si que soy muy celoso _– se ríe –_ cuando vengo a este mundo hago que mi "yo" de aquí o sea tú, pierdas la capacidad de movimiento… era por eso que siempre te visitaba en tus sueños mostrándote lo que podía pasar _

Atemu: _MALDITO DEJA DE HACER ESO!_ – le grita desesperado al ver como aquel ser recorría con sus manos todo el torso de Yuugi, pero cae al suelo de rodillas sin poder evitarlo

Ser: _he estado mucho aquí _– suspira y se acerca a Atemu – _no se adonde estará Yuugi en este momento… quizás pueda estar entre las dos puertas o tal vez despertando en el mundo que pertenece… no lo se _

Atemu: _¿co-cómo pue-des hablar d-de eso así? _– por causa del frío no lograba hablar bien

Ser: _porque confió que este en la segunda, ya que aquí su cuerpo aun está vivo _– se coloca a la misma altura de Atemu – _confió que harás las cosas como deben ser _

Atemu: _¿q-qué pre-tendes? _– se asusta al ver que aquel ser se acercaba mucho a él, pero le era imposible moverse

Ser: _no voy hacer esto porque quiera… pero necesitamos volver a ser una sola persona… pensaremos y actuar como una sola… aquello que no debió pasar ahora se terminara _

Al terminar de hablar le da un beso en los labios a Atemu dejándolo muy sorprendido, pero a diferencia de lo que pensaba no sintió aquel contacto, solo sintió como su cuerpo empezaba de nuevo a entrar en calor y que aquellos temblores involuntarios se pasaban. Solo le tomo dos minutos para poder volver a la normalidad y poder colocarse de pie

Atemu: _espero no volver a pasar por lo mismo… guaca!... ¿me bese yo solo?... ni yo mismo me lo creo _– le recorre un escalofrío – _mejor dejo de pensar en eso_

Se acerca lentamente a Yuugi y mira como apenas podía respirar, le acaricia el cuello recordando como "él mismo" había besado allí pero no tenía ninguna marca.

Se quedo mirando un momento aquel cuello tan blanco y suave, sin pensar se fue acercando lentamente a aquel lugar y lo beso suavemente, mientras dejaba que una de sus manos acariciara todo el pecho de Yuugi. Pero se detuvo de golpe al percatarse que estaba haciendo lo mismo que aquel ser y suspiro cansado

Atemu: _realmente somos la misma persona… no puedo creer que tenga celos de robarme a Yuugi _– se pone a reír, pero se detiene de golpe al recordar a Yuugi – _¿cómo puedo pensar en lo que me pasa al estar tú en este estado? _– le besa la mejilla – _Yuugi por favor decide luego en qué mundo quedarte y aunque me haría muy feliz que te quedarás en este… aceptaré cual sea tú decisión _– besa la máscara de oxigeno, imaginando de que son los labios de Yuugi – _te amo mi ángel de luz_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ryou: _entiende, es la única opción que tengo _– estaba hablando por teléfono a escondidas – _no quiero estar aquí ni mucho menos casarme con ella… por favor has todo lo posible por estar allí, yo tomare el próximo vuelo a Japón… gracias nii-san_

Colgó el teléfono y asomo la cabeza para fuera del armario en el que estaba, aunque aun se encontraba en su pieza sabía que si lo encontraban hablando por teléfono lo castigarían. Suspiro aliviado al no ver nadie en su cuarto y fue corriendo a tomar su bolso, se lo colgó en el hombro y abrió con cuidado la ventana, ya que si no era cuidadoso lo podrían pillar y no podría escapara de esa casa. Corrió rápidamente por el jardín hasta llegar a la reja, allí hizo detener a un taxi y le pidió que lo llevara al aeropuerto.

Suspiro agotado por todo aquel escape, pero aun no estaba del todo libre ya que aun lo podían atrapar en el aeropuerto. Miro su boleto de avión y sonrío, ya que pronto estaría de vuelta con su amado Bakura y le pediría perdón por aquel escándalo que le hizo antes de irse.

Cuando llego al aeropuerto miro para todos lados asustado, sabía que si no miraba bien que lo seguía lo podían atrapar rápidamente, pero cuando ya estaba dispuesto a informar de su llegada a la línea de vuelo una mano lo detiene y él instintivamente golpe hacia atrás dando de lleno en las partes nobles del que lo había detenido

Bakura: _no me esperaba eso _– habla casi sin aire y se agacha por causa del dolor

Ryou: _Ba… Bakura! _– al ver al chico tan parecido a él se tira sobre este, abrazándolo fuertemente – _Bakura ¿qué haces aquí? _– pregunta con lágrimas en los ojos

Bakura: _solo vine a que me golpearan y me abrazaran _– aun en su cara se reflejaba el dolor

Ryou: _lo siento mucho… te golpee muy fuerte _– toca las manos de Bakura, pero este reacciona rápido para detenerlo – _¿qué pasa?_

Bakura: _mm… no creí que fueras tan ingenuo, pero me gusta _– aun sujetando las manos de Ryou, le da un beso en la frente – _y aunque me gustaría que me hicieras cariño donde me golpeaste, estamos en un lugar público y la gente nos miraría bastante _– suelta a Ryou y este simplemente vuelve a abrazar a Bakura, tratando de esconder su sonrojo – _mi pequeño Ryou _– le corresponde el abrazo

Ryou: _lo siento _– se separa un poco de Bakura para verlo a los ojos – _lamento haber actuado de esa forma el otro día… pero me molesto el ver aquellas fotos… me puse celoso _– confeso sonrojado – _Bakura yo… _– el mayor simplemente le dio un beso para callarlo

Bakura: _tranquilo, fue mi culpa por haber guardado algo así… sabía que debía deshacerme de esas fotos, pero no tenía una fuerte razón para hacerlo y ahora si la tengo _– le vuelve a dar un beso en los labios

Ryou: _te extrañe mucho Kura _– lo abraza fuertemente

Bakura: _yo igual pequeño, yo igual _– se queda oliendo el pelo de Ryou, pero este de repente se suelta del abrazo rápidamente y mira serió a Bakura – _¿qué pasa?_

Ryou: _debemos irnos, sino tendré que volver allí y no quiero _– tomo el brazo del mayor para llevárselo, pero antes de poder dar un paso Bakura lo detiene – _Bakura no entiendes, tenemos que irnos_

Bakura: _si, lo entiendo y es por eso que vine _– sujeta a Ryou de los hombros – _quiero impedir aquello y que entiendan que quiero quedarme contigo _

Ryou: _Bakura… _– susurra

De repente llega un hombre alto de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color, vestía un smoking negro, una corbata negra y una camisa blanca, se le acerca a Ryou y le habla para luego tirar de su brazo, pero Bakura lo detiene. El hombre le habla en otro idioma, pero Bakura no le entiende.

Bakura: _Por favor, necesito hablar con usted _– aquel hombre levanta una ceja y Bakura suspira – _creo que no me entiende_

Hombre: _si te entiendo _– suspira – _¿qué desea? _

Bakura: _¿usted es el padre de Ryou? _– el hombre asiente – _soy Bakura y deseo hablar con usted_

Papá de Ryou: _muy bien, te escucho_ – miraba de pies a cabeza a Bakura viendo cada detalle de este

Bakura: _yo desde hace algún tiempo que estoy enamorado de su hijo y no puedo soportar que lo haya alejado del instituto por una pelea que haya tenido con sus amigos _– el hombre se cruza de brazos – _su hijo tiene varios amigos allá y lo está alejando de todo, quitándole su felicidad por una pelea que lo más seguro dentro de poco se va a solucionar _– Ryou se había quedado sorprendido por las palabras de Bakura

Papá de Ryou: _¿y me quieres pedir que vuelva, ahora que se que hay un hombre tras mi hijo?_

Bakura: _sé que mis sentimientos, no obstante si debería importarle los sentimientos de su hijo y que es lo que él quiere_ – en ningún momento apartaba la vista de los ojos del caballero frente de él – _por lo que le pido que vea que es lo que él desea_

Papá de Ryou: _por favor él es solo un niño ¿cómo va a saber qué es lo que quiere? Aun esta bajo mi responsabilidad y ya verá cuando cumpla los 21 años_

Bakura: _¿y cómo va a decidir para ese entonces si usted lo está obligando a casarse con alguien que no ama?_

Papá de Ryou: _ese es otro tema, yo tengo toda la autoridad para decidir quién es la persona ideal para mi hijo_

Bakura: _quizás sea una persona ideal para usted, pero ¿sabe si Ryou realmente desea casarse con aquella chica? A simple vista se ve que usted no está dejando que su hijo decida, sino más bien esta eligiendo lo que usted cree mejor ¿por qué no deja qué él tome sus decisiones y vea si fueron las correctas o no?_

Papá de Ryou: _Ryou _– dirige su vista a su hijo, él cual traga saliva pesadamente – _¿realmente deseas volver a Japón, en donde no se encuentra ningún miembro de tú familia? O ¿es qué te ha dado un ataque de rebeldía y quieres contradecir a todo lo que te digo?_

Ryou: _Padre… _– toma aire y mira a su padre a los ojos – _sé que toda mi familia se encuentra aquí en Inglaterra, pero yo tengo a grandes amigos allá y no quiero dejarlos_

Papá de Ryou: _¿y no será porque estas saliendo con este chico? _– mira a Ryou serió y viendo cada reacción que tenía

Ryou: _pu-pues… _– traga saliva pesadamente, mientras que dos personas esperaban su respuesta – _ta-también es por eso Padre… _– Bakura sonríe feliz, mientras que el padre de Ryou suspira y toma de los hombros a su hijo – _¿pa-pasa algo padre?_ – queda extrañado, ya que su padre nunca lo tocaba

Papá de Ryou: _¿por qué nunca me dijiste aquello cuando te traje? _– Ryou simplemente bajo la mirada – _para un padre saber que su hijo tiene gustos diferentes a lo normal es un gran problema, ya que no sabe si apoyarlo o no _– Ryou empieza a llorar – _pero si mi hijo fue capaz de desobedecerme por primera vez para poder estar con aquella persona que ama, es porque lo que siente es verdadero y no un simple capricho _– abraza fuertemente a su hijo y este le corresponde

Ryou: _gracias padre _

Papá de Ryou: _no llores _– le limpia las lágrimas – _Bakura… dejare que te lleves a mi hijo, pero simplemente porque lo vino a buscar hasta aquí y prefirió hablar conmigo antes de huir_

Bakura: _gracias señor_

Papá de Ryou: _take good care__of__my__son _– le sonríe a Bakura, pero este lo mira extrañado haciendo que el padre de Ryou suspire – _si que fue valiente a venir a un país que no domina el idioma… o quizás ¿tonto?_

Bakura: _prefiero las dos cosas _– sonríe, el hombre niega con la cabeza y Ryou ríe por la situación

Papá de Ryou: _hijo por favor cuídate mucho _– le da un beso en la frente, cosa que deja muy impresionado a Ryou – _I love you__son _

Ryou: _I love you too__dad_ – abraza fuertemente a su padre, para luego ir y tomar de la mano a Bakura

Papá de Ryou:_ I'll go__to__visit__you__soon_ – se despide con la mano al ver que su hijo toma rumbo a para avisar de su llegada a la línea de vuelo

Bakura: _tu padre es muy bueno _– sonríe y Ryou le devuelve la sonrisa

Ryou: _yo no creí que fuera a dejarme ir… me alegro mucho que fuese así_

Bakura: _te dije que no te iba a dejar solo _– le toma la cara y le da un beso en la mejilla, para luego susurrarle al oído – _por el momento me conformare con eso, aunque muero por volver a probar tus labios _– le iba a morder la oreja, pero se detiene al ver que la persona de atrás los miraba con asco – _¿y usted qué mira? _– al no obtener respuesta suspira – _odio el ingles_ – Ryou se ríe por el comentario y se acerca más a su novio

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Marik estaba sentado sobre la cama muy enfadado ¿cómo se atrevía ese tipo a tocar a su novio? Además ¿por qué este se dejaba? Quería explicaciones ahora mismo, pero lamentablemente Malik se encontraba en las clases extras que tomaba y tenía que seguir esperando para poder hablar con él.

Cada segundo que pasaba parecía una hora, realmente quería hablar ahora mismo con su novio y dejar todas las cosas en claro, pero tenía que controlarse. Así que decidió ir a dar una vuelta para poder calmarse, además así haría que el tiempo pasara más rápido.

Iba caminando por fuera de las canchas de futbol y vio a su novio conversar animadamente otra vez con aquel chico ¿cómo se atrevía estar con él? Además ¿no que estaba en sus clases extras? No debía estar en aquel lugar ni mucho menos conversando con aquella persona.

Se acerco furioso donde estaba Malik y sin decir palabra ni nada le dio un golpe a Otogi, dejando muy sorprendidos a todos los presentes y mucho más aun a su novio. Luego con el mismo aire de enojo tomo fuertemente del brazo a Malik para arrastrarlo hasta su cuarto, iba a dejar las cosas bien en claro ahora

Malik: _Marik ¿qué te pasa?... ¿por qué golpeaste a Otogi?_

Marik: _así que se llama Otogi _– deja la puerta cerrada con llave, cosa que asusta mucho a Malik ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía eso su novio – _pues se lo merecía _– Marik intentaba calmarse, pero no lo lograba –_ ahora explícame tú ¿qué hacías estabas tan abrazado de ese tipo? _– Malik iba a contestar, pero Marik lo corta – _y no me digas que nada, porque yo los vi… se suponía que deberías estar en clases y no engañándome con otra persona _

Malik: _¿de qué hablas? Yo no te he engañado… mejor hablamos cuando te hayas calmado _– se levanta de la cama dispuesto a irse, pero Marik lo detiene – _suéltame, estas muy enfadado y no quiero hablar con alguien que no razona_

Marik: _claro que estoy razonando amor _– lo tira contra la pared y se posiciona detrás de Malik para impedirle que se moviera – _lo que pasa es que como estoy razonando bien las cosas a ti no te conviene… pensaste que si me "conquistabas" te dejaría en paz, pero no sabes cuan equivocado estas _– le muerde fuertemente el cuello y luego la oreja, sacándole sangre – _si creías que podías engañarme y andar revolcando con otra persona a mis espaldas estas muy equivocado _– le vuelve a morder el cuello dejando más marcas – _dejare por todo tu cuerpo mi esencia y mis marcas, para que todo aquel que intente tomarte sepa que me perteneces_

Malik: _Marik por favor detente _– siente como Marik va mordiendo cada parte de su espalda haciéndole – _Marik por lo que más quieras detente… snif yo no he estado con nadie más que tú _– intenta moverse, pero Marik lo tenía bien sujeto y le imposibilitaba moverse – _Marik por favor… snif entiende que te amo… por… aaaah! Duele _– siente como Marik lo daba vuelta y le muerde las tetillas fuertemente – _snif Marik… _

Marik: _llora, grita o suplica pero nada te quitara el castigo por haberme engañado _– sigue mordiendo a Malik y rasguñándolo todo su cuerpo sin compasión – _te hare saber esta noche que eres mío… mío y nadie más podrá hacerte esto _– le amara las manos y lo tira a la cama ya sin ropa – _y si alguien se atreve a tocarte otra vez, sufrirá mi ira _

Saca de su cajón un poco de vaselina y se lo pasa por su miembro, mientras que Malik simplemente lloraba y le suplicaba que se detuviera, más Marik seguía con su "venganza" haciendo sufrir todo lo posible a su novio, para que aprendiera la lección.

Cuando termino todo el sufrimiento del menor, Marik veía el suelo tristemente ¿por qué otra vez se había comportado así? Sus celos enfermizos hicieron que su anterior pareja lo dejara y se fuera de la ciudad y ahora que por fin había encontrado a otra persona a quien amar volvía hacer lo mismo ¿por qué no se controlaba? Para peor solo había visto que aquel chico había abrazado a su novio dos veces, pero este nunca le correspondió y aquello le hacía sentir peor.

Vio que Malik se movió un poco sabía que estaba llorando aun, pero ¿cómo iba a consolarlo si él había sido el causante de eso? Aun así lo debía a intentar

Marik: _M-Malik yo… _– iba a tocar el hombro de su novio

Malik: _déjame solo _– su voz era fría y enfadada

Marik: _déjame explicarte amor _

Malik: _VETE! DEJAME SOLO _– grito mientras tomaba la almohada y se cubría la cabeza

Marik se vistió lentamente y salió del cuarto ¿qué más podía hacer? Hablaría después con su novio, si es que aun deseaba hacerlo.

Mientras tanto Malik lloraba desesperado en el cuarto ¿Por qué la persona que más amaba le había hecho eso? Creyó que nunca más vería a Marik actuar de esa forma, pero al parecer no era más que un hombre que amaba la violencia y ni siquiera su amor lo había podido cambiar.

Se intento levantar de la cama, pero el dolor en todo su cuerpo era insoportable así que se quedo en la cama. Para colmo estaba en la habitación de su novio y no estaba su primo para poder ayudarlo salir de allí, ahora era cuando más necesitaba a alguien a su lado pero estaba solo y lo entristecía bastante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuugi abrió lentamente sus ojos, estaba bastante cansado y todo le daba vueltas ¿Dónde estaba? Intento girarse en la cama, pero no pudo ya que estaba amarrado a esta, vio a un costado y estaba su abuelito en la silla durmiendo en mala posición y en otra estaba Anzu apoyando su cabeza en los pies de la cama.

Había vuelto al mundo al cual pertenecía, pero aquello le entristecía bastante ya que quería volver donde Atemu, pero ¿este querrá volver a verlo? Lo último que recordaba era la cara de Atemu y nada más.

De repente la puerta de su cuarto se abre dejando ver a Shady e Ishizu los cuales no traían buena cara, los dos al ver a Yuugi despierto corrieron a verlo preocupados.

Shady: _Motou ya no te queda tiempo, debes decidir ahora adonde te vas a quedar_

Ishizu: _Yuugi _– toma las manos de Yuugi, las cuales estaban perdiendo poco a poco su calor – _si no decides pronto vas a quedar en el limbo y nadie quiere eso_

Yuugi: _no… no pu-pueden_ – toma aire, ya que sentía que le faltaba con cada palabra que daba –_ darme poco… más de tiempo?_

Ishizu: _no es imposible Yuugi, tu cuerpo ya no está resistiendo estos cambios de dimensión de tu alma y esta misma está cansada de viajar y mantener dos cuerpos a la vez, necesitamos que ahora nos digas para poder hacer el conjuro que mantenga tu alma en un lado_

Yuugi: _es-está bien… yo… yo quiero _– antes de poder terminar su frase cae desmayado, lo cual asusta mucho a Ishizu y Shady

**Continuara**

* * *

No puse las traducciones de lo que escribí en ingles, porque encuentro que es muy básico lo que puse al lado, pero por cualquier cosa lo coloco aquí

_Take good care__of__my__son _= cuida mucho de mi hijo (algo así… creo xD)

_I love you__son _= te amo mucho hijo

_I love you too__dad_ = yo también te amo papá

_I'll go__to__visit__you__soon_ = Iré a visitarte pronto hijo

**Chiyo Asakura:** no te moriste ¿cierto? Mira qué sino se me muere una de mis lectoras estrellas T_T bueno ahora es cosa de ustedes si quieren que sea larga o no, dependiendo de que deseen va a ser la continuación n_nU muchas gracias por tus comentarios, siempre son un ánimo y descuida me hare tiempo para seguir con mis fics n_n nos vemos!

**Kamichy:** es que me faltaban actores para mi obra jajajajaja así que Dukesito a la acción xD pues la idea de que queden con las ganas de seguir leyendo ¿no? Jajajaja si, se me olvido iba hacerte una tablita para que vieras quien era de quien, a mi también se me confunden ya que tengo diferentes parentescos con mi otro fic xd (Malik y Ryou son amigos, pero se creen primos; Marik y Bakura son primos genéticos). Bueno vas a tener que esperarte hasta el otro capítulo para ver qué pasa con SxJ, pero para mientras tienes tu RxRB y MxYM. Muchas gracias por tu comentario n_n

**Ai Tenshi no Yoru:** jajajajaja todos (as) creían que Yuugi murió, no solo fue un cansancio de su alma… ahora sí que no se si matarlo o no, así que ustedes deciden xD Pues poco a poco Kaiba tiene que mostrar su interés por su cachorro ¿no? n_n Pues la mamá de Yuugi no tendrá el divorcio de su esposo, pero estará separada de él, peor es nada xD Muchas gracias por tu comentario n_n nos leemos

Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic n_n nos vemos en otro capítulo


	19. Reconciliación

Creo que terminare actualizando siempre mis dos fic juntos n_nU pero lo bueno es que les traje la continuación que esperaban… espero que les guste n_n Por cierto ya en el otro capítulo aparecerá que paso con Yuugi jejeje n_n

**Reconciliación **

Malik aun no podía creer lo que le había pasado, había sido abusado otra vez por el amor de su vida y lo que era peor se sentía culpable por el actuar de su novio ¿por qué no se separó rápido de Otogi? O ¿por qué no le dijo que tenía novio? Lo más seguro era que su novio estuviera aun enfadado por no haberse separado de su amigo.

Suspiro cansado de pensar tanto e intento levantarse de la cama, más su cuerpo aun estaba adolorido por lo de anoche haciendo que cada movimiento le doliera bastante. Ya al estar sentado en la cama busco su ropa con la mirada y se percato de que ya no servía, así que con un gran suspiro se puso como pudo su ropa rasgada y se fue del lugar.

Lo que no se esperaba era que al salir del cuarto de Marik encontrarse con Ryou, quien al percatarse del estado de su primo se asusto bastante y Bakura lo tomo en brazos para llevarlo al cuarto y así curar sus heridas.

En todo el rato ninguno de los tres hablaba y aquello le molestaba bastante a Bakura, ya que sabía que debía hablar con su primo, pero era imposible encararlo sin saber bien que era lo que le había pasado al menor.

Bakura: _¿por qué te hizo esto? _– pregunto bastante molesto y Ryou mira extrañado a su novio, pero Malik simplemente guarda silencio – _si no me dices nada me será imposible ayudarte _– suspiro enfadado

Ryou: _Bakura esas no son formas de preguntar las cosas _

Bakura: _¿Qué esperas que haga? Si tu primito no habla no podremos ayudarlo y lo peor que puede hacer ahora él es guardar silencio_

Ryou: _si, pero hay formas más gentiles de preguntar las cosas_

Bakura: _no me interesa ser gentil con alguien que ni siquiera se digna a alegrarse porque estas de vuelta_

Ryou: _no le hables así, si no te percataste mi primo le paso algo grave y ahora quiero que él descanse para después hablar _– se levanta de al lado de Malik para encarar a Bakura

Bakura: _pues si le paso algo grave lo bueno sería que hable y no que se quede allí callado sin hacer ni decir nada_ – Ryou se le acerca enfadado

Ryou: _no tienes porque decir esas cosas tan crueles, Malik está herido y necesita descansar_

Bakura: _pues si quieres dejar las cosas así y no solucionarlas entonces llévatelo a tu cuarto_

Ryou: _si quiero arreglar las cosas, pero prefiero que Malik descanse un poco_

Malik: _fue por celos _– susurro apenas audible, pero fue lo suficiente para que Ryou y Bakura dejaran de discutir y le prestaran atención – _Marik le dieron celos de que estuviera cerca de otro chico… snif y… snif fue mi culpa _– se pone a llorar y Ryou corre para abrazarlo

Bakura: _ya me lo imaginaba _– Ryou mira confundido a su novio y este suspira fastidiado, para luego caminar hacia Malik y agacharse a su altura – _Malik _– este miro confundido a Bakura, ya que el tono de voz fue bien suave – _quiero que sepas que aquellos celos que le dieron a Marik no fueron tu culpa y no importa que fue lo que te haya dicho, nada de eso es verdad_

Malik: _pe-pero yo fui… _– Bakura le pone dos dedos en los labios

Bakura: _entiende, no fue tu culpa _– le seca las lágrimas que estaban en su rostro – _Marik sufre de ataque de celos y no importa si es una persona, animal u objeto, él siempre tendrá aquellos enfermizos celos hacia ti _– se levanta del suelo – _Ryou cuida a Malik y no dejes que se acerque a mi primo, traeré algo para comer _– Ryou asiente sin decir nada, ya que estaba impresionado por el actuar de su novio – _ya vuelvo _– sin decir más se fue del cuarto

Ryou: _tranquilo Malik, ya todo está bien _– abrazo a su primo mientras lo mecía para calmarlo – _tranquilo… _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seto miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro como Jou hacia ejercicio en el patio de la escuela, lo estaba observando hacía más de una hora y no se cansaba de ver como el chico se movía de un lado para otro, quedando su remera mojada por la transpiración y marcando todos los músculos.

Por otro lado el rubio sabía que tenía la mirada del ojiazul, pero por una extraña razón no le incomodaba, sino le agradaba aquello ya que le estaba prestando atención a él. Se saco su remera ya que le molestaba al estar tan pegada al cuerpo, dejando ver sus músculos que poco a poco se iban formando por los ejercicios que estaba haciendo a diario. Cosa que dejo a Seto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por lo que veía

De repente Jou siente unos brazos que lo rodean cuidadosamente y le susurran al oído "_deja de tentarme, mira que contigo no soy tan fuerte_", para luego sentir como los dientes de Seto mordían fuertemente su oreja haciéndole doler y que callera un poco de sangre por la herida que le había causado.

Jou: _oye! Cuidado que me vas arrancar la oreja_ – fingió molestia, ya que realmente le había agradado la actitud del ojiazul – _ahora déjame en paz, quiero terminar mis ejercicios de hoy _

Seto: _bueno, pero luego no te enfades por lo que pase _– le giró la cara a Jou para besarlo posesivamente – _apresúrate _

Jou miro confundido a Seto, realmente no sabía cuando había cambiado la actitud del ojiazul hacia él, pero le agradaba cada vez más que este se comportara de esa forma con él. Desde que había aceptado aquel contrato con Seto creyó que su mundo de felicidad se había acabado allí, pero aunque había sufrido algunas cosas no eran tan graves como imagino, aunque aun le daba asco dar su cuerpo a Seto cuando este quisiera.

Seto por otro lado aun tenía aquella sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, hacía tiempo que deseaba estar así con el rubio pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad y ahora no desperdiciaría ningún momento para hacer comprender al ojimiel que era de él y de nadie más. Pero tenía que ser cuidadoso, ya que no quería demostrarle que era inofensivo a su lado, por lo que a veces se comportaba como lo hacían sus amigos y lo hacía sufrir, aunque después se sentía muy mal consigo por hacer aquello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bakura caminaba por los pasillos del instituto buscando a su primo, sabía que este debía estar en alguno de sus lugares "secretos" pero por más que buscar en los lugares que conocía no podía pillarlo. Su último lugar era la azotea del instituto y así era, allí estaba Marik mirando a la distancia con la mirada perdida

Bakura: _si te quedas paradote allí sin hacer nada no lograras su perdón _– se afirmo en la reja mirando hacia el lado contrarió de su primo

Marik: _no molestes _– suspiro – _¿cómo voy a buscar el perdón de él con todo el daño que le hice?_

Bakura: _pues debería tratar de solucionar aquel problema de celos, porque si sigues así lo vas a terminar perdiendo para siempre _– mira el cielo – _¿puedes creer que se culpa de él ocasiono todo? _– Marik simplemente se quedo callado – _no creo que él te vaya hacer infiel como fueron tus anteriores parejas, pero tienes que aprender a confiar en él_

Marik: _…. ¿qué me sugieres que haga?_

Bakura: _toma una entrevista con el psicólogo del instituto _– Marik lo mira un poco enfadado, pero después vuelve a mirar hacia delante – _él te puede ayudar a llevar esos celos… pero también habla con Malik…_

Marik: _no lo haré _– interrumpe a su primo – _no voy hablar con él… si me acerco le haré daño otra vez_

Bakura: _le harás más daño si no hablas con él _– camina hasta la puerta – _si no quieres perderlo _– dice estando en el marco de la puerta – _habla con él, lo peor que puedes hacer en este momento es quedarte callado sin hacer nada _– se va del lugar dejando a su primo solo

Marik: _no puedo… no puedo hacerlo… _– se sujeta la cabeza – _aun recuerdo aquellos ojos purpura llenos de lágrimas suplicándome perdón por algo que no hizo… snif Malik… no quiero perderte… _– se deja caer sobre sus rodillas – _pero tengo tanto miedo que también tú me dejes… Malik…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jou: _bueno ¿qué quieres hacer? _– se estaba secando el pelo con una toalla mientras veía a Seto sentado en su cama

Seto: _simplemente vístete luego y no preguntes _– le tira la ropa – _aunque esos trapos son más para limpiar que para salir a algún lugar _

Jou: _no molestes _– habla entre dientes – _apenas me alcanza para comprarme ropa una vez cada al año, así que no esperes que me vista de esmoquin _

Se viste de mala gana, pero antes de poder volver a preguntar a donde iban a ir Seto lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo para irse rápido del lugar.

Al poco rato llegaron a una tienda comercial bastante elegante y cara donde Seto dejo que Jou se probara cuanta cosa bonita veía o que le brillaran los ojos por lo que veía, para luego comprarle todo lo que él veía que le quedará bien.

Cuando terminaron de comprarle ropa a Jou fueron a comer un helado, donde Jou se comió tres al hilo haciendo que le doliera la cabeza por comer tan rápido los helados y aquello le causo mucha gracia a Seto, ya que no podía creer que su "cachorro" fuera tan torpe de comérselos rápido.

Después de aquello fueron a ver una película de terror por petición de Jou, ya que este quería saber si el ojiazul le daba miedo. Pero terminando las cosas al revés como él creía, ya que se asusto tanto en una parte que abrazo fuertemente a Seto haciendo que se pusiera bien rojo por la vergüenza y a Seto le creciera más la sonrisa por la actitud del ojimiel.

Al final del día Seto llevo a Jou a mirar el atardecer en la parte más alta de la plaza, donde se disponía a ver la actitud del rubio allí, pero el momento fue arruinado por el celular de Seto que sonó mientras ambos chicos se veían a los ojos casi juntando sus labios. De mala manera Seto respondió y cambió de actitud rápidamente al escuchar como su primo lo llamaba desesperado del otro lado del celular pidiendo que fueran para el hospital.

Seto iba caminando rápidamente, mientras Jou de atrás estaba bastante preocupado por el cambio de actitud del ojiazul.

Jou: _¿pero dime qué pasa? _– tiro con fuerza el brazo de Seto para que este lo mirará a los ojos

Seto: _es tu amigo Motou, está cada vez peor y Atemu necesita que lo acompañemos un rato _

Jou: _¿co-cómo que está peor? Simplemente él se estaba recuperando del accidente en moto _– miro extrañado a Seto

Seto: _no lo sé, no me dijo mucho Atemu… solo me dijo que está bastante mal _– Jou empieza a caminar, pero ahora fue Seto quien tiro a su cuerpo y lo miro a los ojos – _quiero saber una cosa Jōnouchi _– Jou quedo sorprendido, ya que hacía mucho que no lo llamaba por su apellido completo – _¿te gusta ese chico? _– Jou quedo helado

Jou: _¿gustarme Yuugi?_ – quedo mirando a la nada mientras razonaba – _"¿realmente me gusta Yuugi? Es primera vez que lo pienso… sé que me gusta estar a su lado y es con la mejor persona que me llevo, a pesar de que hace poco lo conozco, me llevo muy bien con él… pero… ¿gustarme? No, yo solo lo veo como un amigo" _– parpadea varias veces y mira fijamente a Seto y luego se pone un poco rojo – _"realmente me atrae este engreído…" _

Seto: _¿me vas a responder?_ – se empezó a impacientar

Jou: _eso no te interesa _– intenta soltarse del agarre, pero no lo logra – _ahora suéltame, quiero saber qué es lo que le está pasando a Yuugi_

Seto: _no te soltare hasta que me digas _– se acerca a la oreja de Jou – _no me hagas perder la paciencia, mira que no quiero arruinar este día _– le susurra en la oreja para luego mordérsela

Jou: _deja de hacer eso _– reclama de inmediato – _no, Yuugi no me gusta ¿contento? Ahora suéltame, quiero saber cómo está _

Seto: _me alegra saber eso _– sonríe – _porque sino hubieras sufrido bastante al saber que yo no te dejaría ir y hubiera tenido que haberte encerrado para que no lo vieras _

Jou: _estás loco _– por fin Seto lo suelta – _¡nos vemos! _– se va corriendo del lugar

Seto: _mira las estupideces que me haces hacer _– suspira y mira por donde se fue Jou – _estoy malditamente enamorado de este chico… pero tendré paciencia para enamorarte de mi… aunque sea lentamente _– con una sonrisa se va caminando

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Marik camino lentamente hasta su habitación, en todo el día no había visto a su novio ni tampoco quería verlo, ya que aun se sentía muy mal por lo que le había hecho y no tenía cara para poder ver aquellos ojos purpuras de nuevo. Suspiro cansado y entro de mala gana a su cuarto, pero escucho una voz que no se la esperaba.

Malik: _Marik ¿podemos hablar?_ – se levanta de la cama y camina hacia su novio

Marik: _¿qué haces en mi habitación? _– esconde su mirada entre su pelo

Malik: _solo deseo hablar contigo… pero creo que no tienes ánimo así que será mejor que otro día hablemos _– intento irse de la habitación, pero Marik lo detuvo y lo abrazo fuertemente mientras lloraba – _Marik…_

Marik: _no me dejes… por favor… _– siente como Malik lo abraza y aquello hace que llore con más desesperación – _perdóname por favor… aunque sé que no sea verdad… dime que me perdonas _– se alejo para ver a Malik a los ojos y se percato que también estaba llorando

Malik: _no… no te mentiré Marik _– Marik intenta sonreír, pero se sentía tan triste que no logra más que seguir llorando – _no te mentiré diciéndote que te perdono _– Marik siente como su corazón se quebraba, pero al sentir como Malik le daba un corto pero tierno beso en los labios queda confundido – _porque realmente te perdono por lo que hiciste _– la sonrisa de Marik crece bastante y le da un beso a su novio, pero al sentir que este tiembla de miedo por sus caricias se detiene – _perdón…_

Marik: _no tienes que disculparte _– le besa la frente – _es mi culpa que reacciones así _– toma de la mano a Malik y lo lleva a sentarse a la cama – _será bueno dejar un tiempo antes de que volvamos hacer esas cosas _– le besa una mano y luego pasa está en su cara acariciándola – _ahora lo que me preocupa es tu salud_

Malik: _descuida, Ryou y Bakura me estuvieron cuidando en la mañana y me curaron las heridas _– siente como Marik aprieta un poco su mano – _¿Marik? _

Marik: _no pasa nada _– suspira y suelta un poco la mano de su novio – _solo me cuesta un poco controlarme_

Malik: _¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió? _– pregunta triste acariciando la cara de su novio y ve como este vuelve a suspirar

Marik: _digamos que mis relaciones nunca han sido de las mejores _– cierras los ojos recordando, pero al sentir una suave mano sobre la suya sonríe – _cuando creía que estaba bien con mis anteriores parejas, pasa que los encontraba con otro u otra en la cama y no era más que sus mejores amigos _ – atrae la cabeza de Malik sobre sus piernas y allí se queda haciéndole cariño, viendo su rostro relajado – _es por eso que tengo miedo a que me hagas lo mismo que esas personas_

Malik: _yo soy diferente a ellos, nunca podría engañarte _– hablaba mirando a los ojos a Marik

Marik: _lo sé, pero aun así tengo miedo a perderte _– se acerca y le da un beso en los labios – _tengo miedo de que huyas de mi_

Malik: _si lo dices por lo que hacías antes, yo… _– no logra terminar la oración ya que Marik lo silencia con dos dedos en sus labios

Marik: _nunca terminare de disculparme por todas aquellas atrocidades que te hice pasar _– acaricia el rostro de Malik suavemente – _todo porque tuve miedo a que no me quisieras… muriendo de tristeza por las cosas que te hacía pasar y creyendo que era lo mejor _– Malik extiende sus brazos y atrae el rostro de Marik para besarlo

Malik: _shhh deja el pasado en su lugar y no dejes que lo que haya allí vuelva a tu corazón _

Marik: _gracias _– le sonríe tiernamente a su novio

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Atemu estaba sentado en una banca fuera de la habitación de Yuugi, los médicos lo habían dejado afuera hacia unos minutos, ya que cada vez la situación del menor iba empeorando. Lo tenían con mascarilla y sus latidos del corazón iban cada vez más lento, parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a detener

Jou llego muy asustado al lugar e intento entrar a la habitación, pero las enfermeras de inmediato lo sacaron, Seto paso a donde estaba su primo que simplemente sintió como este lo abrazaba fuertemente y lloraba desesperado en su pecho.

La situación se estaba empeorando para el menor tricolor en el mundo alterno y en el mundo que él pertenecía

Continuara…

* * *

A responder los review wiii n_n

**Chiyo_Asakura**: jajajaja bueno ya tome una decisión respecto a lo que le pasara al peque, así que pase lo que pase no me harán cambiar de idea n_nU jejeje si, estas un poco desesperada para que no mate al chiquito. Espero que ahora te haya gustado el MxYM xD y respecto a lo de Bakura… cuando uno está enamorado hace tonteras, aunque la de él fue bien grande. Muchas gracias por tu continuo apoyo y dame tus ideas por msn xD

**Maryn**: jejejeje es que esos dos siempre se han visto lindos juntos n_n… como le dije a Chiyo, mi decisión está tomada y en el siguiente capítulo lo verán muajajajaja xD muchas gracias por tus cometarios n_n siempre me animan y ojala te haya gustado el YMxM n_n nos leemos!

**Ai Tenshi No Yoru**: jejeje para que vean que a veces los celos son una enfermedad y no es más que una inseguridad de uno n_n. ¿por qué crees que quiero matar a Yuugi? No sé cómo me crees capas de eso -.- xD Disculpa por el atraso en mis fics pero bueno actualice los dos n_n Gracias por tus review n_n me gusta saber que piensa la gente de lo que escribo. Bueno nos leemos, te cuidas n_n Bye Bye!

**Kamichi**: jajaja no, de que me demore en actualizar es una cosa, pero de que me olvide… no, eso nunca xD Jajajaj te gusto que Marik hiciera sufrir a su koibito? Que eres mala n_nU además que te alegras que Ryou le pegue a Bakura. Es bueno ver que te gusto mi capítulo n_n ojala este te haya gustado igual n_n… 2 review? xD bueno la decisión está tomada y en el próximo capítulo veras que pasara con Yuugi, además el lindo Ryou ahora aparecerá más… creo n_nU nos leemos! P.D: todos nos equivocamos xD


	20. La decisión

**La decisión**

Yuugi sentía su cuerpo liviano, sin ninguno de los dolores que había sentido hacía días, no sabía si estaba de pie o acostad, simplemente sentía que aquel lugar era justo lo que necesitaba para descansar. Pero de repente empezó a escuchar la voz de Yami que lo llamaba continuamente… luego otras voces ¿Ishizu? ¿Shady? ¿Maga oscura?, abrió sus ojos pero le pareció que nunca los había abierto ya que la oscuridad del lugar era tanto que ni siquiera podía ver sus manos o la punta de su nariz ¿qué estaba pasando?

De repente aquellas voces conocidas por él empezaron a tomar más fuerza y lograba ahora entender lo que le decían.

Yami: _Yuugi… Yuugi… Por favor vuelve_

Ishizu: _necesito que despiertes Yuugi, por favor abre tus ojos_

Shady: _pequeño, necesitamos que abras tus ojos por favor… _

Maga oscura: _no te rindas a la sombras Yuugi-kun… por favor… abre tus ojos _

Aquellas palabras se repetían una y otra vez, haciendo que el pequeño se agachara sujetando su cabeza para que se apartaran las voces y que lo dejarán en paz, más las voces se hacían cada vez más y más fuerte.

Yuugi: _CALLENSE! _– grito desesperado mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos – _CALLENSE _– repitió y esta vez le hicieron caso – _donde estoy… snif… ¿qué está pasando?_

- _estas cerca de su final _– hablo una fría a su espalda

Yuugi: _¿quién es?_ – se da vuelta y no ve a nadie

- _tranquilo Yuugi-san _– toca los hombros del tricolor – _no le voy hacer nada, solo vine ayudar para que pueda ver _– tira un poco para atrás al chico para dejarlo apoyado sobre sus piernas y luego coloca sus manos sobre los ojos de este – _ábralos lentamente_

Yuugi fue abriendo los ojos lentamente y aunque le molesto al principio la luz del lugar, se acostumbro rápidamente. Estaba agachado en el aire, mientras varías caras de sus amigos se mostraban por todos lados: arriba, abajo, a la derecha, a la izquierda, delante de él y detrás.

Yuugi: _¿dónde estamos?... ¿acaso es el limbo?_ – la última pregunta la hizo con miedo, pero cuando vio a la persona que lo estaba sujetando se llevo un gran asombro – _¿m-mago oscuro?_

Mahad: _mi nombre es Mahad ¿o es que ya se olvido de mí? _– pregunta divertido al ver la cara de asombro del chico

Yuugi: _no, para nada _– se levanta del piso y le da un gran abrazo – _es un gusto verte de nuevo_ – habla, mientras nuevas lágrimas caen por sus ojos

Mahad: _shhhh tranquilo, joven Motou usted en este momento está cerca del limbo… aunque debería estar allí, los dioses han tenido piedad de usted y le han dado una última oportunidad_

Yuugi: _¿otra oportunidad? Snif… ¿a qué te refieres? _– se seca las lágrimas y mira a su "amigo" fijamente

Mahad: _como puede ver aquí, están todas las personas que lo estiman _– todas las imágenes de las caras de sus amigos ser reúnen delante de ellos – _todos ellos desean que tome una decisión y que se quede con ellos, más solo puede permanecer en un solo mundo_

Yuugi: _creí que Ishizu y Shady harían aquel hechizo… _– mira confundido a Mahad

Mahad: _así era en un principio… pero lamentablemente por las cosas sucedidas ellos ya no podrán cumplir con aquello y deberá elegir ahora… por favor elija sabiamente _

El pequeño se quedo mirando todas las imágenes, todas se movía como si estuvieran hablando y algunos tenían lágrimas en sus ojos. De repente vio una en particular y se quedo mirándola detenidamente, sintió una mano en su hombro y se colocó bastante rojo.

Mahad: _sus sentimientos son puros _– le dijo mirándolo tiernamente, mientras que el menor solo bajo la cabeza – _aunque no tendrá eso de los cuentos de hadas de "vivir felices por siempre", puede ser bastante feliz a su lado_

Yuugi: _lo sé, pero… _– mira las imágenes de sus amigos y luego baja la cabeza – _quiero estar al lado de él… aunque suene egoísta _

Mahad: _piénselo bien antes de decidir _– le revuelve el pelo y se va del lugar

Yuugi: _Yami… ¿realmente me esperas? _– pregunta mientras se tira al piso – _¿o será solo algo momentáneo? _– suspira mientras muchas ideas pasan por su mente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seto: _¿quieres parar de pasearte tanto? Ya me tienes mareado _– le reclama a su primo, al ver que se movía de un lado a otro esperando respuestas del médico – _por más que te muevas, no apurarás al doctor _– suspira fastidiado

Yami: _no sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo… Yuugi está bastante mal y tú aquí como si nada _– mira enfadado a su primo

Seto: _primero que nada, solo vine aquí porque tú me lo pediste y esto te va a salir bastante caro… y segundo, yo estoy preocupado por otra persona que por ese puercoespín _– mira a Jou que estaba durmiendo en sus piernas – _perdí una gran oportunidad por tu culpa _– acaricia los labios del rubio y luego el pelo

Yami: _tienes suerte de que no le haya pasado nada a él, o sino estarías peor que yo _– se sienta y suspira – _me duele y me pica la pierna por la suerte mía… _– se intenta rascar, pero por causa del yeso le es imposible –_ que rabia… quiero sacarme esta cosa _

Seto: _quieto _– le pega en la cabeza – _hiriéndote no sacarás nada _– suspira y mira fijamente a su primo – _pareces un niño rebelde… tranquilo_

Yami: _es que ya no se qué hacer… toda la vendita noche esperando alguna respuesta y aun no pasa nada _– mira el reloj de su muñeca – _me estoy volviendo loco ya… recién son las cuatro… creí que era más tarde_

Seto: _son las seis de la mañana, tu reloj parece que se le acabo la pila o no estás viendo bien la hora_

Atemu había estado todo el tiempo fastidiando a su primo y no era porque quisiera, sino era porque estaba tan nervioso y preocupado que no encontraba otra mejor forma de desahogarse que molestando a su primo. Seto no tenía mucha paciencia por lo que rápidamente se cabreaba y terminaba golpeando a su primo.

De repente salió el doctor del cuarto del menor y les dijo a los chicos que ya no había nada más por hacer, lamentablemente no podía encontrar la causa del porque el debilitamiento del chico iba cada vez peor y de seguir así dentro de unas cuantas horas ya su cuerpo no resistiría.

Seto: _¿prefieres que nos quedemos o qué...? _– no logra terminar la oración, porque Atemu lo interrumpe

Yami: _vayan a descansar, yo les avisaré si algún cambio _– mira comprensivo a su primo, quien solo asiente y toma a Jou entre sus brazos

Seto: _estaré aquí de inmediato _– se va con su "novio" en brazos

Atemu entra en la habitación ¿Cuántas veces en la noche tuvo que llamar al médico? Ya no recordaba, pero sentía que ellos no lograrían salvarlo ni lograrían saber porque le ocurría aquello… de repente recordó las palabras de aquel espíritu "_quizás pueda estar entre las dos puertas o tal vez despertando en el mundo que pertenece"_ aquello le hizo temblar ya que si el cuerpo de Yuugi estaba así era porque podía estar entrando en el limbo o… o quizás habría aceptado estar en el otro mundo… en aquel mundo alterno.

Se acostó al lado del tricolor menor y lo abrazo tiernamente, mientras le hablaba en el odio suplicas para que se quedará a su lado, sentía que era lo único que podía hacer y seguir rogando que lo acompañara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Malik estaba abrazado a su novio, sabía que le había producido mucho daño pero ¿Qué más daba? A él lo único que le interesaba era estar al lado de este y nada más, quizás era masoquista y su novio era un sádico, por aquello hacían una pareja perfecta. Sin importar lo que pasará él deseaba estar siempre con la persona que más amaba y quería demostrárselo todo el tiempo.

Marik abrazo más a Malik y le empezó a dar besos por todo el rostro, sacándole pequeñas risitas por aquello, los dos estaban disfrutando su tiempo junto. Quizás los dos necesitaban ir a un siquiátrico o a una atención de parejas, pero a ellos no les importaba nada de eso ya que querían disfrutar su tiempo juntos.

Los dos se besaron fundiéndose en un beso muy apasionado y posesivo, como queriendo que el otro no lo dejara nunca y deseando que aquello siempre fuese así.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bakura: _estoy esperando _– miraba a su pareja con los brazos cruzados, mientras estaba sentado en la cama

Ryou: _¿quieres que me disculpe después de la forma en que lo trataste? _– aun estaba enfadado

Bakura: _"perdona" por no ser más cuidadoso al hablar, pero resolví sus problemas _– se levanta de la cama y mira fijamente a Ryou

Ryou: _aun así no me agrado tú actitud _– mira para otro lado

Bakura: _¿no me digas que estas celoso por como actúe al final para consolarlo?_ – su enfado cambia rápidamente a una sonrisa e intenta abrazar a su novio

Ryou:_ n-no, claro que no _– mira sonrojado a Bakura – _estoy molesto por como lo trataste ante _

Bakura: _no me mientas, sabes que sé cuando lo haces _– le besa la nariz y Ryou trata de empujarlo débilmente – _¿estabas celoso?_ – pregunta aun sonriendo

Ryou: _s-si ya lo sabes… para que preguntas _– mira al piso apenado

Bakura: _porque quiero oírlo decir de tus labios… ¿te pusiste celoso por lo que hice?_

Ryou: _si… snif… lo trataste igual… igual como me tratas a mi _– mira sonrojado a su novio, mientras varias lágrimas caen por sus ojos

Bakura: _me gusta que me celes, pero no tienes de que preocuparte _– toma la cara de su novio y lo mira fijamente – _tu eres la única persona que amo y nada cambiará eso _– lo besa dulcemente en los labios – _así que no seas tontito _

Ryou: _no… no vuelvas actuar así con Malik _

Bakura suspira con una sonrisa, le gustaba que su novio fuera tan celoso y que fuera tan expresivo con él. Aunque encontraba un poco gracioso que fuese así de aprensivo con él, siendo que este abrazaba a todos como si nada y a él, aunque le producía un poco de celos, no le decía que dejara de hacerlo ¿por qué? Porque sabía que así era su novio y no lo iba a cambiar por sus tontos celos.

El albino menor acaricio la cara de su novio y lo beso suavemente, ya aquel enfado se había ido y ahora solamente quería expresarle cuanto lo amaba, deseando que jamás lo dejara. Bakura correspondió aquel tierno beso, acariciando la espalda del pequeño, le encantaba la forma de pedir perdón de su novio y aquello se notaba con la sonrisa que tenía en la cara por aquel beso. Mientras que Ryou simplemente pasaba sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza de la persona que amaba para tenerlo más cerca y dejaba que su novio hiciera lo que quisiera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mahad: _Yuugi-san ¿ya decidió? _– aparece detrás del chico, el cual estaba sentado mirando todas las imágenes frente suyo – _¿Yuugi-san?_ – pregunta preocupado

Yuugi: _ya lo decidí Mahad_ – se levanta del piso y mira a su amigo con una sonrisa – _aunque es muy difícil dejar un lugar donde tengo mayor parte de recuerdos, voy a ir al lugar donde esa persona aun vive… deseo saber que hubiera sido de nuestras vidas si hubiéramos existidos los dos en el mismo tiempo… deseo saber tantas cosas que solo ese mundo me puede dar las respuestas_ – habla con decisión

Mahad: _como usted lo desee _– sonríe feliz al escuchar aquella decisión – _esperaba que decidiera eso _– le dice en el oído – _ahora será mejor que permanezca quieto_

Mahad comienza a hablar en egipcio mientras que extrañamente empezaba a parecer arena que se iba acercando a Yuugi para empezar a cubrirlo poco a poco, aquello asusto al tricolor, pero se calmo al ver que se empezaba a sentir cómodo con aquello. Cuando lo cubrió completamente volvió a no sentir nada de lo que lo rodeaba ni tampoco podía ver, intento abrir sus ojos pero no podía abrirlo.

De repente la voz de Atemu lo hizo reaccionar, sentía que estaba cantando pero no entendía lo que decía, se concentro mejor en la voz del ojirojo pero aun no podía entender bien que era lo que cantaba. Intento de nuevo abrir los ojos y esta vez sí lo logró, parpadeo varias veces para ver adonde estaba sin poder ver bien, pero sonrió al escuchar que la voz de Atemu estaba a su lado y se movió un poco para alertarle que estaba despierto.

Yami: _Yu…Yuugi _– susurra muy impresionado al ver aquellos ojos violetas abiertos de nuevo – _que alegría, despertaste _– sin poder evitarlo se pone a llorar

Yuugi: _hola _– le acaricia costosamente la cara al mayor – _Yami… _– le sonríe

Yami: _llamare al doctor _– se intenta parar, pero Yuugi lo detiene – _¿qué pasa?_

Yuugi: _espera Yami _– se quita la máscara de oxigeno y Atemu se asusta al ver que hacía el chico – _tranquilo, no pasa nada _– se sienta en la cama – _ven _– golpea en la cama y Atemu confundido le hace caso – _gracias por cuidarme _– le sonríe

Yami: _¿seguro que estas bien? Porque puedo llamar al médico y decirle que te venga a ver _

Yuugi: _tranquilo, no pasa nada _– se rasca el brazo derecho – _como pica_

Yami: _no hagas eso _– lo sujeta – _tu brazo está herido, así que no hagas eso _

Yuugi: _la verdad es que no me duele _– mueve sus dedos libres y también la pierna enyesada – _no me duele nada_

Atemu se percata que también a él no le duele nada, lo cual le parece extraño ya que no se había tomado los calmantes y tampoco le habían dado los calmantes a Yuugi.

Yuugi: _supongo que es obvia la decisión que tome _– suspira y siente como Atemu lo abraza – _gracias _– le sonríe y se apoya sobre el hombro del mayor – _realmente de un principio tenía tomada la decisión, pero tenía miedo de lo que podía pasar y aun tengo ese miedo_

Yami: _si te refieres a lo que paso hace algún tiempo atrás, yo…_ – lo abraza fuertemente – _yo aun no logro perdonarme por aquello _– Yuugi lo mira tristemente – _no sé cómo tú me lograste perdonar _

Yuugi: _porque estoy convencido de que fue por aquellos problemas que tienes… ¿algún día me contarás que ocurre? _– mira triste al mayor

Yami: _si, si te lo contaré _– le besa la frente y se levanta – _pero ahora lo mejor es que te vea algún médico y ojala te den el alta _– toca el botón para llamar al médico y mientras le sonríe al chico – _también quiero pedir que me saquen este yeso _

Yuugi se queda mirando a Atemu, mientras esperan la llegada del médico, los dos sabían que ocurría algo malo y esperaban poder solucionarlo juntos o por lo menos encontrar los brazos comprensivo del otro.

El médico llego e hizo que le hicieran una completa revisión a Yuugi, como también pidió las radiografías para Atemu, ya que este le decía que no le dolía nada. Sorprendentemente los dos se encontraban sin ningún rasguño de aquella caída en moto y aunque el médico quería tenerlos más tiempo en observación, prefirió dejarles el alta y si pasaba algo más que acudieran rápidamente al hospital, ya que no había más que hacer.

Ahora las cosas vendrían peor para Atemu, ya que cargaba con aquel peso que ni siquiera sus primos sabían, pero ¿sería capaz de decirle a Yuugi? Y si le decía ¿cómo reaccionaría este? Simplemente el tiempo le diría, ahora solo a disfrutar esta pequeña paz.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Aquí les traigo la actualización número 19! siii n_n (el capítulo será 20, pero la actualización es 19 D:) por cierto les digo a los (las) que son pervertidos, en la sección de mayores de edad (rated M) hay un fic publicado mío que se llama **Store to meet **para aquellos que les encanta el YYxY, SxJ, YMxM y YBxB n_n bueno ahora a responder los review!

**Yelim**: muchas gracias n_n pero la falta de la pareja YYxY es porque debía darle tiempo a las otras parejas también n_n cuesta hacer que avancen las parejas como tal con tan pocas palabras jejejeje n_nU muchas gracias por tu review, nos leemos!

**Kamichi**: jejeje gracias por entenderme n_nU si, la idea era que cambiara un poco la historia, ya la estaba encontrando muy monótona -.- Lo de Bakura… ¿qué golpe? XD… Jajajaj no, no creó que haré que salga el capítulo en el que vaya al psicólogo, aunque me lo imagine xD (Marik casi golpeando al psicólogo porque no lo entiende XD). Bueno gracias por tus comentarios dobles xD ya no me enredare más xD Bueno nos leemos n_n te cuidas!

**Chiyo_Asakura**: tranqui que al lindo chiquitín de Yuugi no le paso nada xD ¿crees que las vio negras? Espera a ver lo que vendrá (Katsuy saca su disfraz de mala) muajajajaj xD Malik no perdonar a Malik? Mm… ideas para algún fic xD pero no creó hacerlo luego XD gracias por tus reviews n_n nos hablamos por msn (suelta el pc niña xD)

**Ai Tenshi No Yoru**: haha no creó que haya sido para tanto la reconciliación de los dos, ¿te mantuve eufórica? Creó que un día de estos mis lectores(as) me matarán por no actualizar rápido xD pues sí, pensé dejarlo en medio de los dos mundos, pero iba hacer doloroso para el chiquitín y también se me acabaría la historia xD Yap muchas gracias por tú comentario n_n nos leemos!

**Vampi**: vampi de vampiresa? O.O jajajaj querías que muriera Yuugi? Pues si quieres hago un fic donde muera Yuu… per sería oneshot Dx aunque en otro fic sale que mate a casi todos los personajes xD "YxA" YuugixAnzu? O.O yo no hago esa pareja, ahora si te refieres a YuugixAtemu, se escribre YYxY xD gracias por tu comentario n_n nos leemos!


End file.
